Les confessions intimes d'une brune
by Nyaouw
Summary: La vie d'Hinata Hyuuga est compliquée : son père sort avec sa prof de chimie, sa petite sœur est une peste qui passe ses journée à lui pourrir la vie et l'homme de ses rêves ne comprend pas qu'elle est la femme de sa vie. Les joies de l'adolescence...
1. Intro

Alors… Comment je commence moi ? Bon on va y aller à la classique :

_Cher Journal,_

_J'ai encore rêvé de Jimmy !!! Il me prenais dans ses bras et m'avouait son amour pendant que le son mélodieux des cloches de l'église annonçait nos récentes noces !!_

Nen c'est trop pathétique ! T-T

Bon bah déjà je vais faire les présentations : Hinata Hyuuga. Je m'appelle comme ça. Enchantée, tu es mon premier journal intime. D'habitude je n'aime pas trop ces conneries mais là pourquoi pas ? D'autant que tu es un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Bon j'avoue que ça fait deux mois que je t'ai reçu mais bon ! No comment s'il te plait. J'avoue que c'est juste parce que c'est le week-end et que je m'ennuie méchamment que je te commence mais comme l'on dit mes ancêtres depuis l'ère Jōmon : BREF ! Donc, je disais les présentations :

Bon bah je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga. J'ai une petite sœur qui plonge dans l'age con les deux pieds joints. Un père qui malheureusement commence la crise de la quarantaine et se croit obliger de devenir le maître incontesté de la maison. Peut être qu'Otosan sent que si il n'agit pas vite les phéromones présents dans l'air vont rapidement le contaminer et que bientôt il sera une idole de la Gay-pride ? Possible vu le personnage. Et j'oubliais ! Un cousin !! Mais quel cousin ! A chaque fois que Neji vient à la maison Mister Big Daddy affiche un air niais de bonheur à croire qu'il pense « Ah ! enfin un mâle Toi au moins tu me comprend ! Aller mon gars on va faire des concours de lancer de cannettes de bières ! » _(__à imaginer avec une voie grave et virile digne d'un Hiashi Hyuga__) ._

Mais bon passons. Si je devais décrire mon cousin en trois mots je dirais :

- Flambeur

- Myso (attention pas comme la soupe ! Myso comme mysogine )

- Narcissique

Bizarrement je l'imagine plutôt facilement s'auto-draguer devant le miroir.

Neji (_voix langoureuse = mode dragueur on_) : Hey beau gosse… Tu sais que je ne peux résister a ton charme ? Nen je déconne pas. Tes cheveux son si soyeux et la couleur de tes yeux est si… Particulière. Ce blanc, on dirait… on dirait le reflet de la lune sur un lac.

Brrr tout ça me donne des frissons de dégoût…

* * *

Bon bah voila une toute petite entrée en matière ^^ (vraiiiment petite d'ailleurs) je vous rassure les chapitres sont plus longs -_-''

Reviews?


	2. Chapitre 1

Dimanche 12 février

**19h31**

Je viens de commencez ce foutu journal et en fait ça me plait un peu. Seulement un peu il n'y a que les cruches qui aime raconter leur vie à un carnet pourri.

**19h32**

Bon je l'admet j'aime bien ce journal intime.

**19h33**

Sa va, sa va…. Pas la peine d'insister !

**19h34**

BON D'ACCORD !! J'ADORE RACONTER MA VIE A CE STUPIDE CAHIER !!!! (même si je viens seulement de commencer à le faire)

**19h37**

Je m'ennuie… Ma vie est tout bonnement inintéressante. J'ai lâché mon ordinateur après 12h non-stop dessus.

**19h41**

Je me demande si on peu se légumiser devant un écran… A croire que oui j'ai les yeux hagards et de la bave sur le menton. _So sexu'_ !!

Rah ! Aucune de mes soi-disant amies ne m'a appelé du week-end ! Non rectification je n'ai pas d'amies seulement des peluches… Et ma petite sœur.

**19h52**

Ma petite peste de sœur vient de me foutre un vent ! Bah il faut la comprendre, elle était au téléphone avec Kaze. Son grand-amour du moment. Y'en a qui ont de la chance. Mais elle me le paieras quand même.

**20h01**

ENFIN !! J'AI UNE AMIE !!!

Coup de téléphone d'Ino.

- Hina-chi ! J'ai une super bonne nouvelle !!

- Orochimaru-sensei n'enseigne plus les SVT ?

- Heu… Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle plutôt !

- Assez bonne pour me faire sauter de joie ?

- D'ACCORD ! J'ai une nouvelle. Shikamaru a demandé à Temari si il pouvaient se voir !

- Et ?

- Bah ça veut dire qu'il vont sortir ensemble !

- Nen ça veut juste dire qu'il vont se voir un jour.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! T'es bouchée ! Il lui a demandé s'ils pouvaient se voir !!

- Je comprends pas. Il ne lui a pas demandé « Oh divine créature blonde, me feriez vous l'honneur d'être ma compagne pour les jours à suivre ? »

- Nen mais il à été implicite !

- Mais elle voulait qu'il soit explicite.

- Tu connais Shikamaru ! Il lui est difficile d'être explicite. D'ailleurs il est nonchalant alors il lui à demandé d'un air nonchalant.

- C'est nul…

- Hyuga-no-baka !

- Shine!

- Pff !

- … mais sinon il vont se voir quand ?

Résultat des courses Temari et Shikamaru se voient mercredi après-midi. Ino à prévu une mission James Bond. L'objectif c'est de suivre les deux et de les espionner !

_Let'su' go !_

Lundi 13 février

**16h30**

Quelle plaie ! Le prof de français s'est vu obligé de m'interroger à l'oral devant tout le monde. Je suis sure que c'était histoire de rigoler un bon coup. Et dire que je l'avais cherché c'était vraiment stupide de sa part ! Nen mais franchement vous allez me dire que c'est normal d'apprendre par cœur la biographie du feu sombre auteur de poésie qui passait son temps « a chasser le dragon » comme disent les mangeurs de grenouilles ! Je plaide coupable je me suis endormie et quand il m'a réveillé j'ai dit d'une voix assez audible : Pardon Ecchi-sensei. Il a l'a mal pris. Ma prestation au tableau était assez mémorables pour être gravée dans les annales du lycée.

- Heu… Bau…bau…Baudelaire é…était un poète et au...auteur français. Il est né…né en… au 19° si…siècle et… il à écrit les fleurs du mal.

- Bien ! Et ?

- Ano… Il était o…opiomane ?

Fou rire de la classe.

- Entre autre. Et ?

- Il, heu comment dire ça… aimait les…les femmes surtout les prostituées ?

Autre rires de la classe

- Hyuga… Vous me ferez le plaisir d'apprendre un poème de votre ami Baudelaire pour demain et de le réciter devant la classe.

- Demo ! Jiraya-sensei !

Il m'a pointé avec son affreux doigt de pervers et a crié d'un air fanatique et ahuri :

- Vous êtes une ennemie de la littérature française !!

MAIS ! La chance dans mon malheur : Quand je suis retournée à ma place, Naruto s'est retournée vers moi et m'a dit :

- Hey ! Bien joué on dirait qu'il va pleurer l'Ero-sensei !

- Heu… A…Arigato !

Par le slip kangourou de tous les kamis ! Il est incroyablement beau et séduisant !

D'ailleurs j'ai reçu une note de Sakura postée derrière moi :

_Ferme la bouche on dirait un poisson admirant un sushi_

Je l'ai royalement ignorée et ai admiré la nuque quasi-parfaite d'Uzukami-kun. Pas un bouton d'acnée vicieux, il n'était pas blanc comme son pote Sasuke et de plus ! Il a un sourire à faire fondre ! Non mais sérieux ! On aurait dit une star de la télé. Une vedette quoi !

**17h20**

Sakura m'appelle :

- Hey Hina-chan !

- Yo!

- Alors t'a appris ton poème?

- Urusei ! Je m'échauffe la voix d'abord.

- Pas besoin de t'échauffer pour ça !

- Pourquoi tu m'appelle ?

- J'ai un plan !

- Un plan pour quoi ?

- Un plan pour Sai !

Mademoiselle était tombé _fell in lovu' _du nouveau : Sai. Un bloc de glace. Pire que Shino Aburame un mec de la classe. Il a des lunettes de soleil même en hiver (il doit pas y voir très clair) et traîne toujours avec Kiba (qui accessoirement est mon meilleur ami). D'ailleurs je suis sure que ce dernier reste avec Shino rien que pour le voir se prendre les poteaux en pleine rue. En hiver j'entends.

- Pouquoi Sai?

- Bah t'a vu comme il est craquant?

- Nen j'ai pas vu.

- Bah regarde bien la prochaine fois

- J'ai pas envie. En plus il ne sourit pas. Naruto lui au moins il sourit.

- Hey ! Toi t'aurais pas des vue sur Naruto ?

- N…Nen nen. Hé hé hé hé pour...pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Roh ! J'y crois pas ! La Hyuga en pince pour un blondinet ? Et dire que je te voyais plutôt avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Genre qui ?

- Genre… Lee ?

- Le vert !?

- Il est bon vivant.

- Mais… mais t'as fumé !

- Non. Il faut savoir creuser au delà du physique !

- Urusei !

- En plus t'a de la chance il adore les grosses poitrine et la tienne est énorme !

- QUOI ?

- Bah ouais ! Je suis sûre que c'est pour ça qu'Ecchi-sensei t'a envoyée au tableau il avait une vue imprenable sur tes seins !

- Tu mens !

- Nen.

Je lui ai raccroché au nez. Mes seins sont normalement constitués ! Enfin je crois. Non ! Mission miroir.

**17h43**

Par tout les sushis ! On dirait Paméla Anderson !! Oh mon dieu seigneur ! Il sont siliconés ou quoi ? Big Daddy a du m'injecter du silicone dans la poitrine pour que je m'étouffe avec.

**17h44**

Je vois d'ici les gros titres des journaux : Une adolescente meurt étouffées par sa propre poitrine. Le père inculpé d'homicide par préméditation. Page 3 le témoignage choc de la petite sœur.

**17h47**

Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

**17h52**

Hanabi est encore au téléphone avec Kaze et glousse comme une idiote. Je lui hurle de rentrer dans sa basse cour et de fermer son caquet et voilà que la starlette m'envoie un « Ferme la » bien sec. L'heure de la vengeance à sonné.

**18h08**

J'ai fait sauté les plombs de toute la maison. Et par conséquent plus de téléphone fixe pour Hanabi. Niark, niark, niark. D'ailleurs la starlette hurle que cette baraque est pourrie et qu'elle va fuguer si tout l'empêche de parler a ses amis. Je lui ai préparé son sac.

**18h11**

En faisant sauter les plombs j'ai perdu le téléchargement en cours. Un anime a l'eau de rose plutôt pas mal. Je suis sur les nerfs.

**18h18**

Je lance le sac sur les genoux d'Hanabi et lui lance un : « Bonne chance pour la vie loin de nous petite sœur comme on dit les voyages forment la jeunesse » Avec ma voix la plus sarcastique possible. Elle s'égosille en disant que je suis jalouse parce qu'elle au moins elle intéresse les garçons et pas moi et que si elle partait de toute façons elle ne reviendrais jamais et que je la regretterais. Je lui ai dit qu'avant tout pour séduire les garçons il fallait avoir plus de poitrine et qu'elle ressemblait a une planche a pain pour le moment. Et pour finir j'ai souligné ma sortie avec un acerbe : Au fait ton petit-ami ça le dérange pas tes boutons d'acné ?

**18h11**

Yes, yes, yes, yes et quadruple yes je lui ai fait fermer sa grande gueule à cette petite allumeuse des bacs-à-sables. Prétendre que je suis jalouse ? D'ELLE en plus ? Non je ne suis pas jalouse ! Surtout pas d'Hanabi ! En plus si je n'intéresse pas les garçons c'est voulu ! Je pourrais avoir n'importe qui moi d'abord. Comme… Lee ? Brrr… Quelle horreur.

**18h17**

Visite de Big Daddy dans mon antre.

Il me sermonne comme quoi je devrait faire plus attention à ma sœur car je n'en avait qu'une et que la fraternité c'était important et bla, bla respect, bla, bla, bla, amour fraternel, bla, bla, Hanabi, bla, bla Hanabi.

Oto-san Pourrais tu me dire pourquoi il y a à peine 13 ans tu a voulu tenter l'expérience paternelle une nouvelle fois.

Avec un sourire vicieux digne de Jiraya-sensei il me dit :

"Pour le plaisir d'avoir réussit un enfant sur deux."

Hilarant…

* * *

Et voila! C'est la premier chapitre!! Reviews??


	3. Chapter 2

Lundi 13 février

**19h04**

Face aux ordonnances (plus au moins bruyante) de Big Daddy. Je réussis à bouger mon postérieur (plus ou moins gros) de mon lit puis à vêtir ma carcasse adolescente d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull bleu marine. Col en V j'entends (il faut bien attirer les hommes avec ses atouts).

**21h17**

Ma vie est merdique.

**21h18**

Non je n'exagère pas.

**21h19**

Pas un poil !

**21h20**

Vous allez me dire que a vous arrive souvent que votre père célibataire depuis la période Muromachi se dise un jour : Pourquoi ne pas aller me reproduire avec une femme ? Et bien sur il faut ABSOLUMENT que cette femme soit : LA PROF DE PHYSIQUE-CHIMIE ! Par tout les sushis ! Je suis maudite. Avec un grand M. J'ai la poisse totale. Pour trois raisons principales :

1- Malgré mon étonnant tour de poitrine aucun homme avec un grand H n'est attiré par moi.

2- Je suis une bégayeuse professionnelle.

3- a)Ma prof de Physiques (Mitarashi-sensei ou Bottes à Talons et Combinaison de Cuir (BTCC) ) va venir habiter chez nous.

3- b)Je suis nulle en Physiques.

**21h23**

En plus ils se sont rencontrés à une réunion parents-profs. C'est cliché, super cliché, archi cliché, ultra cliché. Ils affichaient tous deux un air godiche d'amour et de joie ! Brr

**21h24**

Inquiétant quand même je ne savais pas que ma prof flashais sur le genre. Grand ténébreux, veuf, sec, laid, avec une fossette au menton et un humour douteux.

**21h25**

Encore plus inquiétant : Je ne savais pas que mon père flashais sur le genre dominatrice sadique et piaillarde.

**21h26**

Je me demande si elle le force à l'appeler maïtresse ?

**21h29**

Oh! non. J'ai des images mentales de mon père et de ma prof en mode combinaison de cuir ON.

Brrr quelle horreur.

**21h47**

J'ai entendu un grattement contre la fenêtre. C'est quoi ? Un esprit ? Kuso ! Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter a moi ! Nooon monsieur l'esprit ne venez pas me hanter !

**21h49**

Je me suis armée d'un sèche-cheveux et d'une pantoufle. Il va morfler l'esprit.

**21h50**

Est-ce qu'un esprit a miaule ?

**21h53**

Oui si c'est l'esprit d'un chat mort.

**21h54**

Ou si c'est un chat

**21h55**

D' ailleurs C'EST un chat.

**21h56**

J'ouvre la fenêtre. Et il se glisse dans ma chambre. Non mais ho ! D'après ce que je sache ma chambre n'est pas un refuge pour chat sauvage.

**21h57**

Je soulève le chat et le poses sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

**22h01**

Après une lutte acharnée contre l'animal, l'animal gagne. Vous auriez fait pareil à ma place. Il m'a fait du chantage affectif en faisant briller ses yeux. Kawai-attack !

**22h02**

Le chat s'installe sur une chaise et dort.

**22h03**

Je rêve là ? Un vulgaire chat vient d'élire domicile dans ma chaise de bureau ?

**22h04**

Oui il l'a fait.

**22h05**

OH MON DIEU SEIGNEUR !

J'ai entièrement, totalement, complètement, carrément, intégralement, pleinement oublié que demain C'EST LA SAINT VALENTIN !

Non, non, non ! Arg ! Je n'ai même pas prévu de chocolats ! Mais pour qui vais-je donc en faire ? Je ne me suis même pas posé la question.

**22h06**

J'ai fais une liste des différents protagonistes qui demain auront l'honneur de goter à mon chocolat spécial _Valentine'ze Day_ ! Et des raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ce choix.

- Kiba : C'est mon meilleur ami, d'une part ce serait injuste et d'autre part, il m'offre toujours des bons trucs pour le White Day.

- Chôji : Pas que je sois raide dingue de lui mais je lui dois du chocolat. Il m'en a passé pour sécher mes larme le jour ou j'ai appris que Kakashi-sensei était en couple.(D'ailleurs c'est un secret il a juré sur tous ses paquets de chips de ne jamais le révéler)

- Beauté Sauvage (alias Naruto) : Parce que je veux l'attirer dans mes filets ! Et ne me dites pas que je n'ai des vues sur lui que depuis le jour ou il m'a abordé ! Loin ! Très loin de là ! Depuis la première année de collège Beauté Sauvage m'attirait ! Il à été le seul homme à hanter mon cur et mon esprit depuis 3ans ! (si on laisse de cotés quelques flirts, Kakashi-sensei, le gars qui tenait la caisse au combini du coin et le serveur du salon de thé dans lequel on se retrouve avec la bande)

C'est tout.

**22h09**

Allez ! Aux fourneaux ! Le chocolat a ne se prépare pas tout seul !

**22h10**

Le chat s'est barré et je ne retrouve plus le tablier de cuisine.

**22h14**

Trouvé ! Et ce foutu chat sauvage s'est vu obliger de lacérer mon tablier de cuisine offert par Temari à mon dernier anniversaire.

**22h15**

Je hais les chats.

**23h59**

J'ai enfin fini tous les chocolats. Après bien sur quelques ratés et deux ou trois crises de nerfs. J'ai joint à celui de Kiba des images de ce qui me plairait pour le White Day, et à celui de Chôji un mot de remerciement. Et ET ! Je viens de mettre le Kanji Amour sur celui de Naruto ! Quelle audace ! Quelle fougue !

**00h00**

Je me désespères

**00h01**

Je sui exténuée. Je vais aller me coucher.

**00h02**

Comme l'abrutie finie que je suis je viens d'écraser les chocolats de Kiba.

**00h03**

Tant pis.

Mardi 14 Février

**17h31**

YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS ! Ma vie est GENIALE et vaut la peine d'être vécue ! Yeah ! Beauté Sauvage a accepté mes chocolats MAIS CE N'EST PAS TOUT ! Il m'a aussi prouvé sa gratitude grâce à.. UN BISOU ! YES, YES, YES, YES. J'explique la scène:

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je m'élance ver Beauté Sauvage et lui tends la boite de chocolats.

- Titiens c'estc'estc'est popoupour toi !

- C'est quoi ?

- DesdesChochochocochocolats

- Pour moi ?

J'ai voulu lui répondre que non c'était pour son père. Mais mon coté si intelligemment acerbe, sarcastique, ironique et railleur est en mode OFF au lycée.

- Ooui.

- Oh ! Merci Hinata-chan !

Vous avez noté le chan ? HINATA-CHAN ! Il a dit HINATA-CHAN !

Et ! Ce n'est pas tout ! Avec sa classe naturelle et indomptable il s'est penché vers moi et ma déposé un délicat bisou sur la joue droite ! Ensuite il est parti avec ma boite de chocolats dans la main ! Rah ! Je l'aime ! Je meurs d'amour pour lui ! Narutooooooooooooooo.

Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Jiraiya-sensei étant absents je n'ai pas eu à réciter cette poésie, que d'autre part, je n'ai même pas lue devant la classe. Seul cheveu dans les ramens. J'ai croisé Je-préfère-Anko dans les couloirs. Je l'ai royalement ignorée la pauvre avait l'air gênée. Quand j'ai raconté la soirée d'hier à la bande (Temari, Ino et Sakura) leur réaction fut des plus expressives :

- QUOI ? (en chur)

- Ouais moi non plus je n'y croyais pas !

- Bottes à talon et combinaison de cuir va s'installer chez toi ? Redemanda Ino d'un air ahuri

- Oui ! J'ai envie de me pendre

- Moi ce qui m'ébahit le plus c'est le chat ! Tu sais d'o il vient ?

- Nooon ! Pour la cinquième fois Temari elle ne le sait pas ! La rembarra Sakura.

- Mais imagine il t'a refilé des puces ! Renchérie Je-ne-suis-pas-blonde-mais-châtain-clair (alias Temari)

- Nen je l'aurais senti ! Ca gratte les puces !

- Hey Hina-chi y'a Kiba et Chôji las-bas tu vas leur donner les chocolats ou pas ? M'avertit Ino

- QUOI ? (En chur : Temari et Sakura)

- Tes valentins c'est eux ? Demanda la rose (Sakura)

- Nen mais et Naruto ? S'indigna la blonde (Temari)

- Jeje vais lui en donner après !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (soupir de soulagement des deux)

- En plus au lieu de vous mêler des affaires d'Hina-chi vous n'avez pas des chocolats à distribuer ?

- Si mais ce feignant de Nara à regardé ma barre chocolatée avec nonchalance et m'a sorti : Galère Fit Temari et s'étirant. Lui et le romantisme a fait trois.

- Heu J'ai déjà demandé à Sai-kun mais il les as refusé.

- Je vois que tu le prends mieux que je ne le croyais. Dit Temari satisfaite.

- Bah ! En fait juste après qu'il ait piétiné mon cur avec autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant tentant de caresser une souris, une amie à moi m'a dit qu'elle organisait une soirée de rencontres. Et elle m'a demandé si je voulais y aller.

- HAN ! Tu as d'autres amies que nous ? S'indigna Temari

- Je ne répondrais même pas à cette accusation malveillante. Bref ! Je disais si l'une de vous veut y aller avec moi elle est la bienvenue !

- Hinata, Temari et moi serions RAVIE de venir ! Annona Ino

- Non, non et non j'ai déjà un prince charmant ! Je ne veux pas le tromper alors que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble ! M'indignais-je !

- Justement a veut dire que tu ne le trompe pas ! Prends exemple sur Tema-chan ! Elle trompe son mec

- On est PAS ensemble !

- Bon ! Je vais voir les garons et je reviens bandes de nazes !

- TU VIENS A CETTE SOIREE HYUGA ! Hurla ma blondasse (la plus blonde de toute) de meilleure amie

- J'y réfléchirais.

Donc avec une démarche nonchalante digne d'un Shikamaru et signifiant que ma venue était purement amicale je me dirigea vers le groupe de garon (a savoir : Kiba, Shino, Chôji et Shikamaru) et tendis la première boite de chocolats à Kiba puis la seconde à Chôji.

- J'imagine que tu as mis les magasins ou je pourrais trouver ton cadeau du White Day je ne veux pas courir partout pour en trouver un comme la dernière fois !

- T'inquiète Kiba-kun tout y est ! Dis-je en lui montrant mon pouce fièrement levé.

- Merci Hinata-chan. Me dit Chôji tout sourire. Il ouvrit la boite et entama les chocolats. Ils sont succulents !

- Rien ne peut rivaliser avec ma recette spéciale de _Valentine'ze Day Chocolate._

- Bof Soupira Kiba. J'en ai reu de meilleurs aujourd'hui.

- Comme si TOI tu en avais reu !

- Je te jure Hina ! Demande à n'importe qui!

D'un signe de tête les trois garons autres garons me firent signe que oui c'était vrai, sous l'air triomphant de Kiba.

- Et elles au moins ce n'est pas pour que je leur achète un truc pour le White Day !

J'ai grogné et je suis retournée rejoindre les filles.

**17h57**

D'ailleurs c'est quoi son délire à l'Inuzuka ! Comme s'il s'indignait que je lui offre des chocolats dans un but purement matériel !

**17h58**

Je reois un SMS d'Ino :

TU VIENS A CETTE SOIREE

C'est on ne peu plus expressif. Je crois que je vais y aller en fin de compte. Je lui demande le lieu l'heure et le jour.

Demain 18h30, chez la pote de Sakura. Je suis contente que tu viennes ^^

DEMAIN ? Presque après les cours ! Je DOIS trouver une tenue adéquate.

**17h59**

Même si mon cur est déjà pris par le souvenir brlant de Naruto ce n'est pas un crime de vouloir voir les autres partis non ?

**18h00**

Je cherche dans ma garde-robe la tenue la plus glamour qu'il soit. Sans faire aguicheuse bien sur.

**18h01**

Non ce serais trahir Naruto.

**18h02**

D'un coté, on est pas ensemble

**18h03**

Ah ! Non je ne vais pas me comporter comme ces petites pétasses qui ont des vues sur plusieurs garons à la fois !

**18h04**

En même temps a n'a jamais tué personne !

**18h05**

STOP ! A BAS LA POLYGAMIE

**18h06**

ET VIVE LES ONIGIRIS !

**18h24**

Après m'être tordue de rire pendant au moins 10 minutes. Toute seule d'ailleurs. J'ai reçu un charmant SMS de Kiba : Naruto me demande ton numéro je lui donne ?

OUI, YES, YA, SI, DA, WA ! Je réponds :

Oui pourquoi pas ?

La réponse parfaite ! Explications : si j'avais mis OUI ! trop enjoué ensuite seulement Oui. Trop sec Je suis un génie

**18h25**

Enfin une génie nen ?

**18h26**

Ca se dit une génie ?

**18h27**

Je demanderais à la prof de japonais.

**18h29**

Réponse de Kiba :

Tu peux sortir 5 minutes ?

Bah ? Il me veut quoi l'Inuzuka ?

Réponse : J'ai pas envie pourquoi ? Nen trop méchant.

Pourquoi ? Ca fait déjà moins fille aigrie, sèche et exécrable. Que je ne suis PAS.

**18h30**

Je le suis ou pas ?

**18h31**

Non ce n'est pas possible.

**18h32**

Si ? Rah ! Quelle horreur les doutes de l'adolescence !

**18h35**

Kiba me répond : Sors je suis devant chez toi

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui ?

**18h36**

A contre-cur je bouge ma graisse (et mes énormes seins) dehors.

**18h48**

Teme (1) d'Inuzuka ! Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !

Explications :

Je suis sortie de chez moi pour tomber sur Kiba (accompagné de toute sa bande : Le flemmard (trouvé par Temari le surnom) Chips Killer (Chôji) Mr Freeze (Sasuke) BS (NARUTOOO !) et Shino)

- Bah alors Hina-chan ! T'es si feignante que a ?

- Urusei (rougissement total du à la présence de BS)

- Tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah! en fait on à trouvé a dehors et je me suis dit que tu pourrais t'en occuper.

Et là il me tend le petit chien le plus mignon que je n'ai jamais vu. KAWAI-ATTACK ! Rooooooooooh il est si mignon ! Et en plus il est vraiment tout petit et tout chou et puis BREF !

- Tu voudrais bien t'en occuper s'il te plait ?

- Bhen en fait

- T'inquiètes je considèrerais pas a comme un cadeau de White Day.

- Nen mais je ne sais pas si Big Daddy acceptera.

- Allez !

Ce vicelard, ce petit manipulateur s'approche de moi et me glisse à l'oreille :

- Naruto aime bien les filles généreuses

- Je le prends mais c'est vraiment parce que tu insiste Kiba-kun. (a voix haute et le mode gentille fille ON)

- Je savais que tu accepterais. Tiens

Il me met le chien dans les bras tout sourire. (Son amour pour l'espèce canine devient malsain.)

- Bye, bye Hina-chan !

- Hey! Kiba attends!

- Quoi?

Je me rapproche le chien dans les bras et demande doucement :

- Tu trouve que je suis fille aigrie, exécrable et sarcastique.

- Quand on te connais bien Hina-chan

Il me dit a avec le sourire bien sur ! Que je rends comme une imbécile heureuse.

- C'est exactement ta description !

- KiTeme!

- Urusei Baka baka-chi! (2)

Et sous les rires de sa bande il se barre me laissant seule avec le chien.

**18h52**

JE LE HAIS !

* * *

Chères lectrices (ou lecteurs s'il y en a ^^) merci de suivre assidument et avec autant de ferveur mon histoire (aussi débile qu'elle soit)

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les belles reviews que vous m'avez envoyées ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir! (et désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt! -_-")

Comme c'est les vacances, mes chapitres DEVRAIENT êtres plus régulier (je ne promet rien...^^")

Vocabulaire :

1 : Teme = Connard

2 : Baka baka-chi = La dingue


	4. Chapter 3

**18h54**

J'ai posé le chien sur mon lit et il s'est directement assoupi. C'est une manie animale de s'endormir dans ma chambre ?

**18h55**

Si je lui trouvais un nom à ce clébard ? Je sais même pas de quelle race il est.

**18h56**

Rooooooh le chien vient vers moi.

**18h57**

Il baille. Kawai-attack !

**18h58**

Il me regarde

**18h59**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah il est à croquer ! Tout poilu tout blanc rooooooh je craque

**19h00**

Le petit chou s'est blotti contre moi et s'est endormi.

**19h01**

Faisons de même l'avenir appartient à ceux que se couche tôt !

**03h23**

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, un truc m'étouffait.

**03h24**

Après quelques investigations, il s'avéra que le truc était mon nouveau chien et que celui-ci est traumatisé.

**03h25**

Traumatisé d'avoir fait un vol plané à travers mon lit.

Explications :

Ce baka de chien s'est endormi sur mon visage m'empêchant ainsi de respirer. Et quand je me suis levé en sursaut il à été propulsé à une vitesse phénoménale au bout de mon lit.

**03h27**

Ce chien est un idiot. Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir car il se re-blottit contre moi sans broncher.

Mercredi 15 Février.

**12h24**

En rentrant chez moi je me suis fais attaquée par une chose velue. Après quelques cris et hurlement je me suis enfin rendue compte que c'était mon nouvel animal de compagnie. En tout cas, il est amical. A peine deux minutes près l'avoir pris dans mes bras, j'entends une voix Oto-saniesque me demander :

- Hinata qu'est-ce que cet chose fais chez nous ?

Je fais volte-face avec l'agilité d'un pigeon tokyoote.

- Oto-san ! Tu es rentré tôt ! Quoi de beau dans ta vie ?

- Hinata

- Ouiii ?

- Pourquoi y a t'il un sale chien dans ma maison ?

- Mais il il était seul et sans défense je me suis dis que je devrais l'accueillir chez nous ! Quel mal y a t'il à a ? Tu devrait être fier que ta fille fasse un geste de bonté pour une fois !

Il se pina l'arrête du nez et soupira. Ce qui en règle générale indique DANGER ! COUREZ LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE !

- Si il fais un seul Je dis bien un seul dégât dans cette maison je l'euthanasie moi même

- Merciiiiiii Oto-san !

Et avant qu'il ne change d'avis je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre. Et ai posé la chose canine sur le lit. Et, marchant vers mon armoire, j'ai posé le pied sur un truc mou et assez compact.

Yeurk En tout cas a n'a pas l'air de déranger le chien qui me regarde d'un air benêt.

- Saloperie de chien

- OUAF !

- NOOOOOON !

Le NOOOOON car cet abruti de clébard à la langue pendante et pleine de bave et la bave coule sur mon oreiller.

**12h29**

Avec tout a j'ai oublié la soirée de rencontres avec les filles. Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?

**12h31**

Ino m'appelle me demandant si elle peut passer chez moi. Okay. Elle arrive dans 5 minutes.

**20h37**

Super soirée... Je me suis vraiment amusée (mis à part quelques évènements spéciaux)

On est arrivée en avance avec Ino (on avait joué la carte simple mais chic = un jean tout simple avec un pull tout simple MAIS des accessoires chic. C'est Ino qui à inventé cette carte.) chez la potesse de Sakura, Tenten, qui même si sa coiffure est tout bonnement horrible (deux machins sur la tête digne de Mickey Mouse) est EXCELLENTE. Cette fille est complètement folle et trop marrante !

Dès que nous sommes arrivées, elle nous accueillit avec un PONYO ! bruyant. Ino et moi avons échangé un regard puis nous avons éclaté de rire. Elle nous imita et nous invita à entrer. Tenten avait préparé plusieurs activités : un karaoké, le jeu de la pomme dans l'eau (c'est assez bizarre au fait ce jeu la) et d'autres truc délirants encore.

Avant l'arrivée des invités, Tenten Ino et moi avons fait une partie de Tekken5 (1). Notre hôtesse nous a royalement défoncé. Sakura arriva accompagnée de Temari et son frère Kankuro vers les coups de 18h20-25. J'adore Kankuro c'est mon frère de Temari préféré, (en même temps c'est pas vraiment dur de faire mieux que Gaara alias Yetigel ). Ensuite sont arrivés Kiba, B-S, Mr Freeze et Chips Killer. J'ai cru que j'allais me liquéfier tant je bavais en reluquant Naruto. A ce propos, Ino m'a lancé une remarque (digne de la meilleure amie qu'elle est (ou n'est pas))

- Ferme la bouche tu va gober les mouches.

- Très fin Yamanaka. Lui répliquais-je méchamment. Moi au moins j'ai quelqu'un sur qui baver ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

- Vous êtes pas ensemble.

(Bon sur ce coup là j'admet que la petite blonde sournoise qu'elle est m'avait littéralement cassé.)

On commena par faire un karaoké. Fou rire total ! Voir Chips Killer chanter en se trémoussant sur l'air d' Eye of the tiger c'est vraiment impayable ! J'étais appuyée sur Ino et je me tenais les côtes tellement c'était poilant. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule, Mickey, Bubble-Gum, Je-ne-suis-pas-blonde-mais-châtain-clair, Ino, Kiba, B-S et Kankuro n'en pouvaient plus et pleuraient de rire. Mr Freeze égal à lui même se contenta de sourire discrètement.

Chôji se fit acclamer lorsqu'il finit enfin et nous passâmes à un autre jeu. Tenten le présenta. Elle fit une équipe filles, une équipe garons et tira au sort deux concurrents. Kiba et moi.

- Chers candidats, le but ultime de cette épreuve est de récupérer le plus de pommes

- Pff ! Facile. S'exclama Kiba d'un ton de vainqueur.

- Attends mon gros ! C'est pas fini ! SANS LES MAINS !

Elle nous attacha les bras et donna le signal de départ :

- _Let'su GO !_

Vifs comme des poux, Kiba et moi plongions la tête dans la bassine pour récupérer le maximum de pommes. Pour les 4 premières pommes aucun problème (a part que je bavais grave sur les pauvres fruit en les sortant du bassin) pour les deux dernière la tache se compliquait. Il fallait donner des coups dans la grosse tête de Kiba pour que ce dernier daigne me laisser un peu de place. La dernière pomme fut l'ultime étape vers la victoire. Tenten jeta une petite (bien plus petite que les autres en tout cas) dans la bassine. Je plongeais la tête dedans suivie de près par Kiba. Et VICTOIRE ! J'attrapais la pomme. Mon triomphe aurais été complet si cet imbécile heureux d'Inuzuka mauvais joueur comme un phoque ne s'était rué vers moi et m'avait arraché la pomme de la victoire de la bouche ET ! Pour combler le tout ! Pour rajouter un point au sordide, au glauque, au dégeulasse ce vol de pomme à été fait à l'aide de sa langue. Car MONSIEUR avait les mains attachées dans le dos tout comme moi. C'EST UNE VIOLATION DE DOMICILE ! J'ai piqué un fard MO-NU-MEN-TAL! Et suis restée la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés fixant l'Inuzuka avec une très nette envie de meurtre. Mais le PIRE du pire de pire c'est que les garons et MEME Mr Freeze se sont mis à se bidonner comme des veaux ! Et Inuzuka-no-baka affichait un air idiot de succès franc la pomme à la bouche comme un débile.

- Heu Fit Tenten, je pense que les garons gagnent cette épreuve.

- Ah ! Nen y'a eu triche ! dit Ino offusquée.

- Tenten avait dit que le but du jeu c'était de prendre la pomme avec la bouche non ? Commena Kankuro, elle n'a pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas la prendre hors du bassin. (Bizarrement, Kankuro l'abruti à nettement baissé dans mon estime)

- Il a raison d'un coté ils ont gagné.

Les filles abdiquèrent et moi j'étais toujours, rouge, bouche bée et les mains liées derrière le dos. _Sooo Glam'_

Ce n'est pas tout. Parce que a toutes les épreuves de ce fichu concours les mecs trichaient et s'appuyaient sur les règles pour se justifier ! Nen mais franchement ! On AURAIT DU gagner ! Mais bon pour continuer la soirée en beauté Tenten nous à mis de la musique. Alors là l'éclate absolue ! Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten et moi avons tout donné sur la dance-floor ! Les garons nous ont suivis peu après (sauf bien sur Mr Freeze et Chips Killer le premier trop occuper à s'admirer dans la glace se disant _(mode beau brun ténébreux ON)_ Ah le petit peuple. Heureusement MOI JE suis là pour remonter le niveau. Ces pécores sont vraiment attardés je me demande pourquoi je traîne avec ces débiles ! . Et le dernier trop occuper à génocider tout un paquet de pauvres chips innocentes). En revanche Naruto s'est approché de moi et m'a glissé à l'oreille (avec sa voix si belle, si suave, si sensuelle):

- A te voir au bahut on dirait pas que t'es une fille aussi cool.

- Jeje sais au ly lycée je suis une bagayeuse professionnelle

- Hey ! Le naturel revient au galop ! En tout cas t'es vraiment super quand tu ne fais pas ta timide.

C'était tout simplement magique

Et enfin quand est venue l'heure de se quitter Naruto ma sourit et m'a lancé un on se voit au bahut teeeeeeellemmeeeeeeeeeent sexyyyy et suave et TAIS TOI LIBIDO !

**20h54**

Si on laisse de coté l'intrusion de la langue de Kiba dans ma bouche, cette soirée était vraiment pas mal. Par contre ce n'était pas du tout une soirée de rencontres, Tenten à raconté des cracks à Sakura pour être sure qu'elle vienne.

**21h30**

Réception d'un SMS de Kiba :

Donne moi un nom de groupe de musique inventé si possible

Réponse :

Les moutons enragés ?

**21h32**

Kiba :

Nen mais SERIEUX !

Moi :

Je sais pas moi ! Pourquoi tu veux monter ton groupe ?

**21h34**

Kiba :

Donne moi un nom s'il te plait !

Moi :

Les gazelles effarouchées ?

**21h37**

Kiba :

Sunny Place t'en pense quoi ?

Hey ! Mais c'est qu'il a de bonne idée l'Inuzuka. Sunny Place a sonne pas mal.

Moi :

Bien joué, tu vois que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide mon chou ! Tu sais maintenant voler de tes propres ailes Tout a me fends le cur Mon tout petit devient grand !

**21h40**

Kiba :

Merci quand même Baka baka-chi

ARG ! Je ne supportes pas qu'il emploie ce surnom débile pour trois raisons primordiales :

1) Je ne suis pas dingue

2) Neji mon cousin (réincarnation de Narcisse entre parenthèse) se faisais un plaisir de m'appeler comme a à l'école jusqu'au jour o j'ai fait courir la rumeur que c'était une fille.

3) J'ai pas de trois ! Mais quand on dit TROIS raisons primordiales a sonne mieux que DEUX raisons primordiales non ?

Moi :

Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme a si tu tiens à ta virilité Inuzuka !

**21h42**

Kiba-no-baka :

Ouh ! J'en tremble ! Au fait t'a trouvé un nom pour ton chien ?

Moi :

Non. Je ne sais même pas de quelle race il est ! Mais il est vraiment adorable ceci-dit.

**21h45**

Kiba :

Nihon Supittsu. C'est encore un chiot le tiens, il n'a pas encore pris de taille adulte. Appelle le par quelque chose que t'aime bien. Genre une de tes sucreries préférées.

Moi :

C'est mort. A chaque fois que je vais l'appeler a va me donner faim.

Quoiqu'il n'a pas tord, c'est une idée pas mal. Je demande au chien.

**21h46**

Je prends son jappement pour un oui.

**21h48**

Kiba :

Mizuame (2) c'est pas mal par exemple. C'est pas le truc que t'aime le plus ?

Purée, il en sais des choses sur moi En même temps à chaque fois que je le chope je lui raconte ma vie dans les moindres détails. Mais a m'étonne qu'il retienne le flots d'information que je lui déblatère en moins de cinq minutes.

Moi :

Vu la couleur j'aurais dis : Daifuku-san (3)

**21h53**

Kiba :

C'est ton chien c'est toi qui vois.

Moi :

Ce sera Daifuku-san

Vendredi 17 Février

**16h03**

Grande nouvelle (même si je m'en doutais beaucoup) Kiba-no-baka et ses potes les ahuris (a part B-S évidemment) ont créé leur groupe. Quand je lui ai demandé si c'était un groupe de chant folkloriques japonais il m'a complètement ignoré !

**16h04**

Nen mais il se prend pour qui MONSIEUR Inuzuka. En plus c'est lui qui m'a rendu comme a : avant j'étais une fille toute timide et gentille et lorsqu'il est devenu mon ami j'ai commencé à m'affirmer ! Crétin de Kiba !

**16h05**

Je disais donc, ils ont créé leur propre groupe et le top, du top, du top, c'est que NARUTO EN FAIT PARTI ! Yes, yes, yes et triple yes !

**16h06**

Il est l'un des guitaristes ! Enfin d'après ce que Sakura m'a dit. Je penses que je peux faire confiance à Radio-Saku la radio au courant de tout

**16h07**

Par contre je n'aurais jamais vu Kiba en chanteur. J'avoue qu'il se débrouille vraiment bien au karaoké mais voilà ! D'ici devenir chanteur

**16h08**

Bon c'est vrai qu'il chante vraiment bien.

**16h09**

Mais la place de chanteur est faite pour les gens charismatique ! Et Kiba Inuzuka est LOIN d'être charismatique.

**16h12**

Même Daifuku-san est d'accord ! Oui parfaitement, il à agité la queue et à aboyé !

**16h13**

J'appelle Ino :

- Moshi-moshi (4) ?

- Ino ! Pas vrai que Kiba est loin d'être charismatique.

- Heu

- QUOI ?

- Quoi: quoi ?

- Tu trouve Kiba charismatique !

- Non j'ai pas dis a ! Mais il f

- Quoi MAIS ?

- MAIS LAISSE MOI FINIR BAKA !

- Mouais

- DONC ! Je disais : il faut avouer qu'il est vraiment enfin assez mignon ?

- Maismais tu déconnes là ?

- Non, non demandes à qui tu veux il te le dira !

- Même Sakura ?

- Même Sakura

- Même Temari ?

- Même Temari

- Et Tenten ?

- M'en parle pas ! Elle était en mode _Lovu-Lovu_ sur Kiba hier soir !

- TENTEN ?

- Ouais ! Elle disais qu'il était carrément canon mais que c'était dommage qu'il soit amoureux de toi.

- Hein ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

- Bah tu le savais pas ?

- NON !

- Ah ! Pourtant avec les filles on était sure que tu le savais.

- Mais non mais non mais non je n'en savais STRICTEMENT RIEN !

- Bah si vu comment elle le regardais hier tu aurais du t'en douter non ?

- MAIS JE PARLE PAS DE CA !

- Roh ! Hey ! Calme toi un peu moi je fais que répéter ce qui à été dit !

- Mais je parles de Ki...ki...Kiba !

- Attention Hina-chi ! Le bégaiement reviens !

- Mais explique moi !

- Non j'ai la flemme en plus je vais manger ma poulette !

- A 16h20 ?

- Heu oui ! Bon bah bisous à demain !

- Ino !

Rah ! la saloperie à raccroché ! Mais ces quoi ces bêtises ? Comme si KIBA ! KIBA ! Mais KIBA quoi ! Etait amoureux de moi ! Nen ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est lui qui à donné mon numéro à Naruto (qui ne m'a toujours pas envoyé de message a ce propos) s'il avait été amoureux de moi il ne l'aurait pas fait non ?

**16h21**

Je suis en proie à un doute horrible !

**16h22**

Non c'est pas vrai ! Ca ne peux PAS être vrai ?

**16h23**

Stupide Ino et ses ragots foireux !

Vocabulaire :

Tekken 5 : Super jeu de combats qui peut aussi être joué en mode multi-joueurs

Mizuame : Bonbon japonais à base de sucre liquide qu'on enroule autour d'une baguette.

Daifuku : Pâtisserie japonaise fait avec de la pâte de riz enroulée autour d'une pâte d'haricots rouges.

Daifuku-san : Monsieur Daifuku

Moshi-moshi ? : Allô ?

Réponse aux comm's

Coucou chers lecteurs de mon coeur ! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment beaucoup plus et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'y répondre. Commenons donc par le commencement :

**Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy**:Merci pour tes reviews, et d'ailleurs, j'aime bien cette facette d'Hiashi, je préfère a à celle du gros bloc de glace de service tout juste bon à faire chier les autres en fait ^^.

**desiderata-girl:** Je me suis dis que si Hinata était aussi prude, gentille, innocente, blah blah blah... a devait surement cacher quelque chose de louche. J'ai donc créé cette facette de sa personnalité dont, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis TRES fière MOUHAHAHAHA! Et puis ne T'INQUIETE SURTOUT PAS! Comment OSES tu penser que je mettrais une seule seconde Hanabi-la-peste avec Gaara-le-sex-symbol! Ca va pas !  
Hinata terre-à-terre? Pas sur, enfin pas vraiment sr dans mon histoire ^^.  
Ecchi-sensei veut dire professeur pervers, et je pense que a se passe de commentaire enfin... je pense ^^ J'essaierais d'écrire un passage o on voit bien cette facette de la personnalité de Jiraiya-san ^^  
Par contre pour le paring, je pense que je vais te décevoir mais je ne pensais pas spécialement a mettre Hinata avec Naruto comme couple final ^^. Mais je suis sure qu'il vont finir par sortir ensemble ^^. Pour Beauté-Sauvage, à la base je pensas l'appeler Beauté-Fatale mais je me suis dis que c'était trop banal (et surtout j'ai appelé le garon le plus beau de mon internat de la même faon... Mais le pire c'est que je me rends compte qu'il ressemble un peu à Naruto... Physiquement j'entends!).  
**  
maudeayla**: Rhoooooo, (là je roucoule en fait XD) ta review m'a fait un énorme plaisir ^^ j'espère que mes prochains chapitre seront à la hauteur de tes attentes =).  
**  
Lunia55**: Merci, danke, arigato, thanks, gracie, gracias =D!

**Antwind**: Je n'aime pas trop Neji, c'est vraiment un personnage agaant en fait =). Mais cela n'engage que moi ;P. Et tu as raison, un auteur vit de ses comm alors... CONTINUE A M'EN POSTER J'ADOOORE ETRE ADULEE!  
Ahem... Oublie a ^/^. Mais au fait pourquoi es-tu coincé en Angleterre?

Bisous bisous je vous aime! Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**16h31**

Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net !

**16h32**

Coup de téléphone à Kiba.

- Allô ?

- C'est vrai que tu es amoureux de moi ?

- Moi aussi Hinata je suis content de voir que tu va bien.

- Réponds a la question ! Ca me perturbe.

- A ce point là ?

- Kiba !

- Hinata, je rêve de toi jour et nuit tu hantes mes songes et tu es le soleil qui illumine la nuit qu'est mon existence.

- C'est de l'ironie ?

- Bien sur que oui baka baka-chi ! Mais c'est vrai que je rêve de toi la nuit... Tu hantes mes cauchemars !

- Idiot !

- Qui t'as fourré cette idée en tête ?

- Ino.

- Depuis quand tu crois aux ragots colportés par tes copines ?

- Nen mais elle n'a pas tords ! Pourquoi ta langue a tapé l'incruste dans ma bouche la fois dernière ?

Je l'entends rire comme un demeuré au bout du fil. Quel naze ce mec.

- Nen mais sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour gagner ! Et puis tu sais, Akamaru infiltre souvent sa langue dans ma bouche mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il à le béguin pour moi.

- Tu veux dire que c'est un genre de caresse canine.

Encore son rire de goret.

- Ouais on peut dire ça !

- Okay ! Ouf ! Bah je suis soulagée tout à coup.

- De rien.

- Tchao.

**16h39**

Bah voilà ! Je savais que c'était n'importe quoi ! Comme si Kiba allait avoir des sentiments pour moi ! ET DANS TES DENTS YAMANAKA !

**16h46**

Mon portable vibre. Daifuku-san s'est précipité dessus et s'amuse à le mordiller.

**16h49**

J'ai réussi à extirper mon portable de la gueule béante de ce clébard. Le ci-dit portable est maintenant couvert de bave.

**16h50**

Je rêve ? Je rêve ?

Un message ! Et pas n'importe quel message ! Un message de NARUTOOO !

**16h51**

Il me fait :

" Salut ça va ? "

Je réponds :

" Oui et toi ? Tu fais quoi ? "

**16h54**

Pourquoi il me réponds pas ? Ca va faire 3 minutes que j'ai envoyé la réponse !

**16h58**

AH BAH ENFIN !

Naruto :

" Je joue de la gratte sur les partitions qu'on à fait avec Kiba tout à l'heure. Et toi ? "

Je vais attendre avant de lui répondre qu'il comprenne sa douleur.

**16h59**

Non je tiens plus il FAUT ! Que je lui réponde ! Mais quoi ? Parce que regardons la vérité dans le blanc des yeux : Je ne fais rien du tout. Enfin si, j'esquive les coups de langue de mon chien.

**16h02**

" Je joue un peu avec mon chien ^^ "

Réponse pourrie... POU-RRIE de nunuche complètement idiote ! Aussi pourrie que la coupe du prof de sport : une coupe au bol qui ne ressemble à rien.

**16h03**

Oto-san m'appelle : grande nouvelle Je-préfère-Anko viens d'arriver avec ses valises et je dois donner un coup de main. Traduction : Je dois aider ma prof de physique à venir squatter chez moi.

**16h29**

Je-préfère-Anko à ramené une tripotée de truc aussi naze les uns que les autres. Quand je l'ai appelée Mitarashi-sensei elle m'a sorti toute douce et dégoulinante de gentillesse :

" Hinata, je te l'ai déjà dis je préfère Anko. "

Brrr... Quelle horreur !

**20h51**

Je me suis réfugiée dans les toilettes par précaution. Big Daddy s'est mis dans la tête que nous devrions aller au restaurant avec Anko histoire de faire plus ample connaissance. Et qu'une sortie en famille ne nous ferais pas de mal... Par tous les sushis ! Notre père a utilisé le mot famille en incluant Anko dedans... C'est mal barré !

**20h54**

Big Daddy m'appelle en hurlant. Je ricane. Jamais il ne me trouvera !

" HINATA. SORS DES TOILETTES ! "

...

COMMENT IL A SU ?

**23h42**

Je déteste les repas de familles surtout quand dans le groupe familial on inclus une mordu de la chimie moléculaire et des spectres d'étoiles. Le dialogue à été très tendu :

- Hinata tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta prof que nous ne pouvons pas avoir une relation mère-fille

- A ce que je sache Mitarashi-sensei vous n'êtes pas ma mère et vous ne le serez jamais. De plus, que nous soyons prof-élève ou belle-mère-belle-fille notre relation n'a jamais été géniale alors regardez la vie telle qu'elle est ! Il ne faut pas chercher de soupe miso à 14 heures je ne vous aime pas, ne faites pas semblant de m'aimer et allez plutôt vous éclatez à faire la représentation de Lewis de la molécule de riz !

La prof s'est levée et m'a fixée bien dans le blanc des yeux :

- Primo, On dit " ne pas chercher MIDI " à 14 heures, Secundo, si tu ne veux pas faire d'effort pour m'intégrer à ta famille ça m'est égal ! Et tertio, la molécule de riz comme tu dis, n'existe pas ! C'est plutôt de l'amidon !

- Mais on s'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche que ce soit de l'amidon !

- Hinata ! Excuse toi (intervention inopinée de Big Daddy-san)

- Oto-sama, les femmes discutent

- Ne sois pas insolente !

- Et bien alors, je vais me retirer ! Si dans cette cuisine c'est la dictature, je vais rejoindre ma chambre remplie de démocratie !

- Hinata reviens !

Je me suis enfermée à double tour et j'ai barricadé ma chambre avec mon bureau. Au cas o...

Vendredi 16 Février

**14h34**

_En _é_tude_

Je suis en étude après une courte altercation avec ma prof/belle-mère Mitarashi-sensei.

Elle parlait tranquillement des mol par litres et tout ce charabia incompréhensible, quand je reçus un mot d'Ino :

On se rejoint au Blue Mansion a 17h30 ? Tema-chan doit nous raconter un truc hyper important d'après elle.

_Ah au fait regarde un peu Kin tu vas te bidonner._

_La plus belle, la plus indispensable, la plus dr_ô_le, etc_..._ de tes amies_

Obéissant seulement à ma meilleure amie, je tournait la tête et regardait Kin. La pauvre créature était vautrée sur sa table et dormais la bouche grande ouverte, de la bave coulait sur la table. Excellent ! Quel être humain normalement constitué se retient de rire devant une telle vision ? D'autant que Miss pimbêche se vante d'être passé à la phase supérieure plus de 5 fois avec son mec. Je pouffais donc de rire le plus discrètement possible. Malheureusement, Mitarashi, furieuse contre moi, me le fit remarquer acerbement :

- Mlle Hyuuga ? Mon cours vous ennuie ?

En temps normal je n'aurait rien dit, mais là, j'étais vraiment remontée contre elle.

- Oui, vraiment beaucoup.

(Yeux étonné de mes camarades de classes (et d'Anko-sensei) habitués à ne voir que de moi l'aspect tomatien et begayant de ma personne)

- Hyuuga ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

- Non ! dis-je en me levant, pas question !

- Comment-ça ?

- Je vous vois assez dans la semaine et bientôt pour toute ma vie d'adolescente, ce n'est pas pour venir vous voir dans votre bureau Anko !

- Cessez d'être insolente et rasseyez-vous ou je convoque vos parents !

- Vous allez décider d'une réunion sur l'oreiller avec mon père ?

- Ca suffit ! Tu n'es qu'une peste ! Excuse toi ! Ou tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

- Vous, vous chaufferez bientôt au mien !

- LA FERME !

- VOUS LA FERME !

- SORTEZ !

Je pris mes affaires rageusement sous l'œil ahuri et la bouche bêtement ouverte de mes camarades de classe. Sauf celui de Kiba qui riait stupidement devant la tête que tirait notre professeur

- Monsieur Inuzuka, aidez votre amie, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se perde dans les couloirs. Vous irez vous aussi en étude.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Si ça vous amuse tellement !

- Okay ! Anko-chan !

Elle lui lança le tampon du tableau qui atterrit dans le couloir.

Voilà donc pourquoi Kiba et moi sommes renvoyés de cours. Bon Kiba avait l'air d'être habitué, il est tellement exclu de cours que la principale à d rajouter des billets d'exclusion dans son carnet.

La principale en question, Tsunade-sensei nous a dit que nous avions notre après midi de libre (étant donné que nous avions encore 2 heures en compagnie de notre chère Anko-sensei.) et que nous pouvions sortir. Kiba remercia Tsunade-sensei et me traîna hors du lycée tout droit dans un salon de thé vraiment pas mal mieux que le repère que nous avons avec les filles. Il commanda un café et un thé à la pèche pour moi.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait quoi de se faire exclure de cours ?

- Rien.

Il s'esclaffa et continua la conversation.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit arrogant, trop sr de lui et braillard, Kiba était vraiment un bon ami et on a passé un bon moment ensemble. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que ça arrive.

Nous marchions dans les rues de notre petite ville de Konoha quand tout a coup, j'entendis un " KIBA-KUN ! " strident et vis une folle furieuse se jetant sur Kiba et le couvrant de bisous et autre cochonneries de ce genre. Non seulement l'Inuzuka ne s'est pas défendu mais en plus, il l'a prise dans ses bras et à rit bêtement.

- Comment ça va Ayame ?

- A la perfection ! Surtout depuis que je suis avec toi ! Elle se déscratcha de lui cinq minutes, comment ça se fait que tu sois en ville s'en m'avertir ?

- J'étais avec une amie !

- Tu es TOUJOURS avec une amie Inuzuka-no-baka ! criais-je pour rappeler ma présence, merci de voir que je suis invisible !

- HINATA-CHAN !

- On se connaît ?

- Oui ! C'est moi Ayame (au cas o je n'aurais pas entendu son prénom) la fille d'Ichiraku !

Tout était clair ! C'était simplement la serveuse d'Ichiraku, et comme mon Naruto et l'Inuzuka sont des grands fans de ramens (enfin surtout mon Naruto) Ayame est une de leurs amie ! Que je suis bête parfois !

- Kiba-kun je vais devoir te laisser j'ai encore quelques cours. Je t'appelle ce soir ! Bye, bye.

Sur ce elle embrassa Kiba SUR LES LEVRES ! JE REVE ?

- Hinata-chan bye bye !

- Ouais, bye bye

Quand la greluche fut partie je demandais très gentiment à Kiba-kun de mon coeur:

- C'est QUI cette foutue furie ?

- Ayame (ils pensent que mon QI est égal à celui d'une huître ou quoi ?)

- J'avais compris, mais c'est QUI ?

- Ma... copine

L'Inuzuka est devenu tout rouge et il s'est mis à bafouiller stupidement qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et qu'il était vraiment amoureux, cette fois-ci.

- Et Ayame nous a présenté des copines à elle.

- Qui ça " nous " ?

- Sasuke, Naruto et moi.

- Naruto ?

- Oui.

- Tu as bien dis Naruto ?

- Oui !

- Et alors ?

- Quoi et alors ?

- Bhen il y a une fille qui... ? Enfin tu vois qui...

- Qui lui plait ?

Mais quel abruti fini ce débile de Kiba

- Oui il y en a une.

- Elle s'appelle comment cette garce ?

- Fuka.

- Peuh ! Un vrai nom de pute !

- Hinata !

- Quoi ?

- C'est loin d'être une pute, Fuka est une fille bien en plus elle aime beaucoup Naruto !

- Naruto est a moi !

- Non ! Il n'est pas à toi ! Il n'est à personne ! Et tu ne lui parle JAMAIS ! Tu ne tentes jamais rien avec les garçons ! Après tu te demande pourquoi t'es célibataire ? Ouvre un peu les yeux baka ! Y'a srement une tonne de mec qui crèveraient pour être avec toi mais tu ne te donnes jamais les moyens de les avoir !

- Ah ouais et qui ?

- Hein ?

- QUI crèverait pour être avec moi ? Ils m'intéressent ceux-là

- Mais je sais pas moi !

- Ah ! Tu vois ! Arrête de raconter des conneries un peu Kiba.

- De toute façon, que tu le veuille ou non, Naruto sort déjà avec Fuka et ça tu peux rien y faire.

- Bien sur que si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non

- Si !

- Rha ! Je vais pas faire le gamin avec toi encore une fois, j'en ai marre de ces putains de trucs, t'es une vrai gosse !

- Hey ! Tu t'y crois ma parole ! C'est pas parce qu'une meuf d'une trentaine d'année à accepté de sortir avec toi que tu est plus adulte que moi ! De plus je t'emmerde et vas te faire foutre ! Si t'en a marre de mes gamineries t'as cas te casser !

- Ouais ! Bah c'est ce que je vais faire ! Et pour ta gouverne, Ayame à 19 ans tout comme Fuka, la PETITE AMIE DE NARUTO !

- VAS CREVER INUZUKA !

Sur ces gentils mots d'amours, l'Inuzuka s'en est allé. Me laissant toute seule dans la rue piétonne. Qu'il s'en aille cet idiot !

**17h31**

Au repère avec toute la Bande

J'ai raconté toute l'histoire à la bande (qui inclus désormais Tenten en son sein). Elles étaient choquées !

Temari s'exprima d'abord :

- NARUTO ? Lui? Ce gosse à une copine ?

- Et tu crois qu'il sont déjà passés à la phase supérieure ? Demanda gentiment Sakura.

Ino et moi avons recraché nos boisson en même temps.

- Je ne crois pas que Naruto l'ai déjà fait avec elle, dit Tenten d'un ton sans appel. Bon ! Et Temari si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous a convoquées.

- Bhen maintenant c'est pas si génial en fait vu qu'Hina-chan...

- C'est bon dis nous Tema, lui dis-je, c'est pas grave.

- Je sors avec Shikamaru !

Nous l'avons toute félicitée.

**17h43**

Je suis bloquée dans ma chambre car MBCC a bien sur tout raconté a mon petit Oto-sama d'amur. Qui a pété un gentil câble m'interdisant ainsi tout : de sortir, d'inviter des amis, etc... et par la même occasion pas de diner pour moi ce soir. L'HO-RREUR

**20h57**

Ma sale petite sœur s'est incrustée dans ma chambre.

- Alors, Hi-na-ta-chan ?

- Quoi ?

- T'as pas faim ?

Et la voilà venue me narguer avec un yaourt au chocolat. J'ai dit que je non je n'avais pas faim mais mon estomac émit des cris contradictoires avec ce que je venais de dire. Elle partit dans un rire abruti et continua a manger son dessert stupide.

**20h59**

Elle est partie.

**21h00**

Je l'ai aidée. A l'aide de mon pied dans son derrière de petite chieuse.

**Réponses aux reviews**

Antwind:**  
**

J'ai toujours aimé aller en voyage linguistique… (je m'égare et je sens que tu va s me frapper si je continue T_T)

Naruto version résident Evil ? Nen, j'aurais plutot dit Saw ou alors massacre a la tronçonneuse avec plein de petites Sakura qui courent dans les bois niark niark….)

Et pour ce qui est d'instaurée une religion, sache que je suis en train de rédiger mon propre livre saint, il relate de tous mes faits et gestes de pendant la durée des vacances. C'est très instructif. Je t'écris un passage : « Cher journal,

Putain, j'ai rêvé de (censuré) cette nuit, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais j'ai trop aimé ! En fait il était torse nu et waouw, il était vraiment miam miam crousti-fondant ! »

Euh, mince, c'était un morceau de mon journal intime ça. Attends, voilà un vrai morceau de mon livre saint.

12h32

Dieu se lève et va se rincer le visage. Ensuite, elle descend dire bonjour a la créatrice de Dieu. Elle se fait engueuler par le créateur de Dieu car elle a pas sorti les poubelles hier soir.

12h45

Dieu mange un bol de céréale fitness (pas car elle fait gaffe a sa ligne mais, parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleurs) en regardant Corneil et Bernie sur une chaîne de télévision sainte : Gulli !

… Passionnant non ?

Pour les conneries et autres réjouissances du genre, j'y travaille ! J'espère pas trop te décevoir.

Baise moi les pieds oui ! (et pour le masque a gaz prends le ! C'est indispensable pour cette activité.) En fait, je ne mets presque jamais de chaussettes. (J'ai assez de mal avec ce genre de trucs.) C'est pas cool nen ? Mais j'aime pas ça ! C'est une entrave a ma liberté de puer des pieds !

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'as plu ^^

Bisous!

Desirata-girl:

Il m'est arrivé un truc assez drôle. Je lisais une fic, et dans les commentaires de l'auteur, j'ai éclaté de rire. Je me disais : "Trop excellent! Mais cette fille elle est trop excellente!" Et j'ai regardé le profil de l'auteur ^^" et en fait bah c'était toi xD.

Je crache pas sur les Hinata/Mr Freeze ils sont super quand c'est bien écrit. Gaara est THE sex symbol mais j'ai quand même une préférence pour Kiba. Bon, tu as raison pour le KibaHina, mais je vais essayer de changer un peu. Enfin, ne pas faire COMME les autres ^^. Et pas question de sortir le "c'est mon meilleur ami, on se connait depuis troooop longtemps, il sait mes pires défauts comment est-ce qu'il pourrait être amoureux de moiiiii ? Non mais sérieeeeeux on est comme frère et soeur" et bla bla bla... ;) on va faire plus marrant Niark Niark =D

Je vais essayer de placer Gaara... Mais... En fait...Ca sera vers le chapitre 8-9 vu que j'ai déjà écris les autres. Je peux pas faire plus que de placer une amitié bizarre entre Gaara et Hinata.(Rien que pour toi =) )

Il se pourrait que Naruto et Hinata sortent ensemble à un moment. Mais... Je n'en dirais pas plus.

Le chat s'est barré depuis un chapitre ^^", mais c'est pas grave XD

T'inquiète au fait, je comprend que tu parle de Gaara, c'est quand même un pur sex symbol!

Ah, et pour le groupe de musique, je crois qu'il va apparaitre assez tard. Enfin, ils vont faire un concert ça c'est sur, mais il le feront assez tard quoi =D

J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu.

Bisous bisous (je vais de ce pas lire une de tes fic d'ailleurs =P)


	6. Chapter 5

Samedi 17 Février

**7h23**

Je me suis réveillée à une heure inhabituelle

**7h24**

Il neige dehors. Ca ! C'est génial !

**7h57**

Je suis allée chercher Ino. Bien sur, la miss dormais encore. Sa mère m'a ouvert et m'a regardé avec une tête étonnée.

- Hinata ? Tu es bien matinale dis-moi !

- Heu… Ex…excusez moi je viens chercher I…Ino

- Elle dort encore, mais tu peux aller la réveiller si tu veux !

- Bien…bien sur madame Ya…Yamanaka.

Maudit bégaiement !

**8h10**

Très difficile de réveiller une blonde endormie. La belle au bois ronflant est de très mauvaise humeur le matin et m'a lancé un : « Kestuveux ? » chargé de menace.

- Aller debout la grosse ! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

Je vous passerais les insanités et les malédictions que cette dernière à lancé qur ma pauvre famille.

**8h40**

Enfin, elle s'est réveillée avec une grâce et un charme incroyables… Non je rigole !

**8h42**

La princesse Horreur daigne enfin s'habiller.

**8h56**

Nous sommes finalement sorties de chez elle. Comme le Blue Mansion n'ouvre qu'a neuf heures, nous avons patienté gaiement (ou presque) dans le froid du matin.

**9h01**

Kyoko, la serveuse nous a vues devant le café et s'est écroulée de rire en pleine rue. Elle nous a ouvert en nous traitant de folles.

**9h03**

Comme si elle avec ses percings et ses tatouages de punk ça faisait pas folle !

**9h04**

Bon il faut avouer qu'elle est quand même très joli pour une punk.

**9h05**

Reprenons, nous parlions de l'affaire Fuka-la-poufiasse/Naruto quand tout à coup j'eus une idée de génie !

- Inoooooo-chan !

- Toi, tu vas me demander de faire un truc tordu !

- Non ! Je suis indignée que tu puisse penser ça d'une personne aussi honnête que moi !

- Hina-chi… Quelle est ton idée ?

- Alors ! On va suivre la copine de Kiba jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous mène à Fuka ! Ensuite, on la suit elle aussi à son tour et on trouve !

- On trouve quoi ?

- Bah ! Ce qui cloche chez elle !

- Ah ! Ouiiii c'est TRES logique.

- T'es sarcastique là ?

- Oui, on ne peut plus sarcastique.

- Non mais c'est vrai, tout le monde à un truc qui fait fuir les autres, toi par exemple, quand on te voit le matin, t'es tout sauf attirante !

- Merci pour le compliment Hina-chi, mais je pense pas que ce soit une super bonne idée.

- Allez ! Aide moi Ino !

- Non.

- Par pitié !

- Je ne m'engagerais pas dans des trucs aussi fous !

- S'il te plaiiit…

Je me suis mise en Kawai Attack. La miss n'a pas tenu longtemps.

- Bon d'accord ! D'ACCORD ! Je vais t'aider !

- Merci !

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être fait rouler Hina-chi ?

- Parce que c'est le cas Ino-chan.

**10h12**

Après avoir élaboré un plan, Ino et moi sommes retournée chez elle pour nous déguiser. Qui aurait l'idée de filer une ennemie habillée en civile ?

**10h13**

Par contre nous allons devoir nous habiller en garçon.

**10h19**

Kuso ! La nature me hais, par le slip kangourou de tous les Kamis ! Ma poitrine est E-NOR-ME ! En quel homme vais-je me déguiser si je ne cache pas ce stupide détail ?

10h22

Ino à trouvé comment faire, on va m'aplatir les seins avec des bandages, comme il le font dans Mulan.

**10h47**

Nous sommes prêtes pour la grande aventure ! Dernier regard vers Ino : Trop tordant ! Avec du eye liner elle s'est dessiné une moustache et elle porte des lunettes de soleil ainsi un pull de son père avec un ours faisant du base-ball dessus et un pantalon deux fois trop grand pour elle. Rien que la regarder me fait mourir de rire. Enfin, pas trop vu que les bandages me compressent la poitrine à un point phénoménal et que j'ai du mal à respirer.

**15h13**

Cette journée à été un fiasco total'

Petite explication :

Nous avons mis une bonne heure Ino et moi à trouver cette pétasse d'Ayame (qui entre parenthèse passait son temps libre avec Kiba, et je ne vous raconte pas la tonne de débilité qu'ils se sont sortit ! Sans aucune grâce en plus, des je t'aime en veux-tu en voilà ! Des embrasse moi ! Et le pire du stupide, un «dis-moi Kiba, tu m'aimes comment ? » Brr… Affreux !) et celle-ci à mis une heure à rejoindre sa pétasse de copine.

DONC ! A 13h00, nous avons ENFIN commencé à suivre Fuka. Elle nous à traîné aux quatre coins de la ville, tout ça pour faire les boutiques ! Je suis outrée ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Dans une foutue rue piétonne, j'ai commencé à avoir UN PEU de mal à respirer. Et c'est là qu'un débile de pit-pocket à la noix lui à volé son sac et à commencé à courir. Une personne normale aurait crié : « A l'aide, à moi, au voleur ! » , mais pas Fuka. Fuka elle, est une battante ! Elle s'est mise à courir après le pauvre voleur (qui après tout ne faisait que son travail) sans penser aux filles qui la suivait ! Sans aucune considération pour nous ! Donc nous avons couru, couru et POUF ! D'un coup le noir complet.

Quand je me suis réveillée (parce qu'en fait j'étais juste tombée évanouie… Quelle honte), j'ai vu la sale tronche de Fuka au dessus de mon visage. Elle à osé me sortir :

- Tu vas bien Hinata-chan ?

(CHAN ? C'EST QUOI CE CHAN POURRI !)

J'ai répondu avec le peu de cynisme qu'il me restait pour aujourd'hui :

- Comme une chips entre les mains de Chôji-kun.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un rire à coté de moi et je me suis rendue compte qu'Ino me tenait la tête et que Beauté Sauvage était juste à coté d'elle. Je me suis donc levée et avec le reste de fierté qui me restait, j'ai demandé à Ino :

- Il… Il c'est pa…passé quoi ?

- Bah les bandages étaient trop serrés donc tu t'es évanouie quand on a commencé à courir. Alors j'ai appelé de l'aide et Fuka-sempai est arrivée.

J'ai levé un sourcil interrogateur à la Mr Freeze. SEMPAI ? Depuis quand elle utilise un suffixe aussi respectueux pour une grosse… Mais je m'égare. Donc, Ino fit semblant de ne pas voir mon sourcil interrogateur et continua bêtement sur sa lancée.

- Fuka est arrivée et t'a allongée entre mes genoux, ensuite, elle à du…

- Du quoi ?

- J'ai du détacher ces stupides bandages Hinata-chan, m'expliqua la pimbêche, non mais quelle idée de serrer sa poitrine comme ça !

- T'es complexée par tes trop gros seins Hinata-chan ?

C'était Naruto… Naruto, l'homme de ma vie, le futur père de mes enfant me dit ça ? Mais le pire est a venir croyez moi ! Plein d'enthousiasme, il continue:

- C'est vrai que tes seins sont vraiment très gros Hinata-chan, mais tu sais, il y a pas mal de femmes qui…

Je n'ai pas laissé le temps à BS de m'humilier (mais si gentiment en fait, on peut pas lui en vouloir !) devant sa grosse… de petite-copine, j'ai pris Ino-l'imbécile-heureuse par la manche et je l'ai entraînée dans une ruelle, loin de la scène du crime.

- INO !

- Quoi ?

- Mais tu te rends pas compte ?

- Non ? De quoi je devrais me rendre compte ?

- Bhen de sa stratégie patate !

- Gné ?

- T'es bouchée ma parole ? Elle fait ça pour faire croire à Naruto qu'elle est la meilleure ! Elle pense pouvoir m'humilier comme ça ! Mais ça ne prendras pas !

- Heu… Hina-chi, tu penses pas que t'abuses un peu ?

- NON ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'es de son coté ?

- Rho ! Mais arrête un peu avec ça. Je vois pas pourquoi t'es aussi méchante avec Fuka-sempai, elle est gentille en fin de compte. Et si elle te détestait, elle t'aurais laisser crever en pleine rue !

- Mais non ! Tout ça c'est dans son plan pour conquérir le cœur de Naruto !

- NON !

- SI !

- Mais CA SUFFIT ! J'en ai marre de toutes ces bêtises ! Fuka est sympa laisse la tranquille ! Et puis en plus elle t'as rien fait, a part sortir avec Naruto qui entre nous ne t'appartient pas !

- TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE TOI AUSSI !

- Tu sais quoi ? Kiba-kun a raison, t'es une gamine, égoïste et stupide !

- Il a jamais dit ça !

- Ah ouais ?

- OUAIS !

- ET BHEN ALORS C'EST MOI QUI LE DIT !

- T'ES DEBILE !

- ET TOI TU ME FAIS PITIE !

- ALORS CASSE TOI !

- BAH OUAIS BAH OUAIS JE VAIS ME CASSER MERDE !

Et elle est partie.

Mais, ce n'est pas fini. Je suis rentrée chez moi me débarbouiller et puis je suis allée chez Ichiraku manger un bon bol de ramens. La-bas, j'ai rencontré Chôji qui mangeait ( « Choji mangeant » ou « Chôji qui mangeait » fait un peu pléonasme je trouve.) Je lui ai donc raconté mes misères adolescents vu qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Bon les vannes étaient ouvertes, donc j'ai pas vraiment pu retenir mes larmes. Par contre, je n'imaginerais pas que raconter sa vie à Chôji soit d'un réconfort comme ça. Il a posé son paquet de chips et me regarda d'un air grave,

- Tu sais, Hina-chan, dans la vie, y'a des haut y'a des bas ! Après tout si tu as encore de l'appétit c'est que tout ne vas pas si mal !

- Mer…Merci Chôji-kun.

Il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux paternellement. Il est gentil Chôji je me demande si on peut faire une demande pour qu'il m'adopte…Bref ! Il m'a remonté un peu le moral et m'a proposé de me raccompagner chez moi. J'ai donc accepté. Sur le chemin je lui ai soumis l'idée de devenir mon meilleur ami à la place de ce baka de Kiba. Mais cet abruti était justement derrière nous et écoutait notre conversation comme le fou dangereux qu'il est. Il a lancé un « Salut !Savoir que je suis indispensable me réchauffe le cœur et moi qui allais te présenter mes excuses, je vois que tu n'en as plus besoin.» assez froid. Par contre la conversation qui a suivi était plutôt échauffée.

- Rho commence pas à faire ta mijorée Kiba-chan, c'était juste une idée comme ça, en plus c'est toi qui à dit que tu ne me parlerais plus !

- J'ai pas dis ça !

- Si !

- Non, j'ai dis que je me cassais seulement !

- Ca sous-entendais que tu voulais plus me parler !

- Pour la journée seulement !

- Pff ! En même temps t'es pas explicite !

- Mais si! En plus, c'est toi qui est en tort là ! Ne change pas de sujet

- Comment ça je suis en tort ?

- Ouais ! Depuis quand je suis plus ton meilleur ami.

- Depuis hier débile !

- Qui a décrété ça ?

- Toi ! Inuzuka-no-baka !

- Si tu le prend comme ça ben tu sais quoi ?

- Nen ?

- Là c'est officiel t'es carrément rayé de ma vie.

- Oh ! Mais c'est que je vais presque pleurer !

Le pire c'est que j'avais VRAIMENT envie de pleurer

- Je t'emmerde !

- Je vois pas pourquoi t'en fait tout une montagne ! Après c'est MOI la gamine ?

- T'es vraiment conne ! Le malaise de base c'est que j'ai l'impression de pas compter pour toi, surtout en ce moment !

- Mais tu nous fais quoi là ? Comporte toi en mâle ! Pourquoi tu dis des conneries comme ça ? T'as pas honte ?

- VA TE FAI…

L'Inuzuka n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il se prit un paquet de gâteaux dans la tronche. J'éclatais de rire et l'Inuzuka me lança un regard plein de menace.

- Kiba ! On ne parle pas comme ça aux filles !

Kiba fixa Chôji éberlué, puis maugréa quelque chose et s'en alla.

**17h56**

Donc voilà, j'ai plus de meilleur amis… A part Daifuku-san tout naturellement !

**17h57**

J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine débile dépourvue de qualité. A croire Kiba et Ino, c'est ce que je suis. Et merde… les vannes sont ouvertes…

Lundi 19 Février

**16h55**

Jiraya-sensei est un pervers.

**16h56**

Je vous l'assure

**16h57**

En cours, il l'a prouvé !

**16h58**

Explications :

Le pervers pépère qu'est notre prof de français venait de se rendre compte que je n'avais toujours pas récité mon poème de Baudelaire. Il m'appelle donc au tableau et me demande de le réciter.

- Commencez Hyuuga.

**16h59**

C'était la honte. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre

**17h00**

J'ai récité un poème en effet. Mais, pas vraiment celui que le prof attendais.

**17h01**

Donc j'ai commencé : en français bien sur… Je vous laisse imaginer l'étendue des dégats :

_Les sanglots longs__  
Des violons  
De l_'_automne  
Blessent le mon coeur  
D_'_une langueur  
Manatone._

_Tout transpirant  
Et blanc, quand  
Sonne l_'_art,  
Je me souviens  
Des jours d_'_hier  
Et je reure_

_Et je m_'_en va  
Au vent mauva  
Qui m_'_emport_é  
_De_çà_, deli,  
Pareil _à_ la  
Feuille borte._

Quand j'eus fini, Jiraiya applaudit.

- Bravo Hyuuga

- Mer…Merci Monsieur.

- J'étais ironique Hyuuga.

- Ah.

- Non seulement vous avez encore une fois prouvé votre nullité, mais en plus je me demande comment vous faites pour parler japonais !

- Mais…Mais Jiraiya…sen…sensei.

- Heureusement que vous avez une poitrine avantageuse sinon je vous aurais viré de mon cours.

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Non seulement, vous avez fait des fautes horriblement grotesques mais en plus le poème n'était pas de Baudelaire mais de Verlaine. Je le dis encore un fois heureusement que mère nature vous a faite comme telle. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment on peut essayer de cacher un tel atout. Qui est le seul que vous possédez.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez essayé de cacher votre poitrine non ?

- Co…Comment savez…

- J'ai mes sources ! Asseyez-vous sur l'estrade et faite profiter tout le monde de votre corps au courbes généreuses.

- Sen…Sensei ! Je ne…

- Rassurez-vous Hyuuga, je plaisantais. Il se rapprocha de moi et me glissa à l'oreille : d'ailleurs, je vois que Monsieur Inuzuka ne va pas tarder à me lancer quelque chose à la figure. Donc je pense que pour ma sécurité, je ferais mieux de vous laisser tranquille.

Je me retournais vers Kiba qui avait la mais crispée sur sa table et qui jetait des regards noirs à Jiraiya-sensei.

**17h08**

Il avait les yeux rivés sur ma poitrine.

**17h09**

Jiraiya pas Kiba.

**17h10**

Mais…C'est quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand il veut protéger mon honneur ? Je me demande si…

**17h11**

Kiba pas Jiraiya. Ca coule de source.

**17h12**

Non c'est du délire ! Il sort avec Ayame.

**17h14**

Je comprends VRAIMENT RIEN à la philosophie masculine. Et ça commence à me taper sur le système ce genre de débilité propre au chromosomes Y !

**17h20**

Coup de fil à Temari :

- Tema ! Eclaire ma lanterne !

- Quoi mon chou ?

- La philosophie masculine tu sais… je pige rien à tout ça !

- Tu crois que MOI je peux t'aider à comprendre ce truc complètement flou et bizarre ?

- Bhen… étant donné que tu as un petit ami je me suis dit que oui sûrement !

- Shika-kun est assez différent du commun des mortels on va dire. Il est assez spécial.

- Au fait ! Je pensais à un truc. Kiba, il est bizarre non ?

- Rapport à ce qui s'est passé dans votre classe cette après-midi?

- Comment t'es au courant ?

- Ino me l'a raconté.

- Ah…

- Quoi ?

- Bah je sais pas, on est en froid.

- Ah ! Oui ! Mais ça il fallait t'y attendre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vu que tu es assez égoïste c'est un peu normal non ?

- Moi ? Egoste ?

- Oui TOI ! Attends, Hinata c'est vrai d'un coté. Nous sommes toutes au courant de tes problèmes et de tes amours etc… Mais toi, t'es au courant de tout ce qui nous concerne ?

- Oui ! Tu sors avec Shikamaru et Sakura cherche le grand amour

- Et Ino ?

- Pour elle rien à l'horizon.

J'entendit l'autre blonde stupide rire comme une folle à l'autre bout du fil.

- T'es pire que ce que je pensais Hinata ! Tu devrais faire quelque chose !

- Pourquoi ?

- Figures-toi qu'Ino est loin de n'avoir personne en vue.

- C'EST QUI ?

- Un garçon.

- Alors là, heureusement que tu me l'as dit, j'aurais parié sur une fille !

- Sois pas mauvaise ! Après tout, ça peut se rattraper ce genre de trucs !

- T'as raison.

- Je sais !

- Tu es un génie Tema-chan !

- Je sais !

- Si tu étais un homme viril et puissant, je te demanderais en mariage sur le champs !

- J'accepterais avec plaisir !

J'ai raccroché et je suis sortie de chez moi.

**17h33**

Devant chez Ino

Bon, je vais frapper.

**17h35**

Je vais le faire tout de suite.

**17h45**

Cela va faire 10 bonne minutes que j'attend comme une imbécile heureuse devant la porte des Yamanaka.

**17h47**

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'était tranquillement en train de penser à comment je pourrais aller me présenter chez la famille d'Ino, quand soudain, j'entendit :

- Hinata que fais tu ici ?

J'ai poussé un cri suraigu et ai fait un bond de minimum deux mètres de haut. Il faut me comprendre, je n'étais pas prête à entendre ça. C'est de l'agression verbale !

Je me suis retournée prête à engueuler à mort le possesseur de CETTE voix. Surtout celle là… Mais quand que je le vis. J'étais loin de m'imaginer ça. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut, quand je vis mon cousin main dans la main avec ma meilleure amie.

- QUOI ?

- Hina-chi, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- De QUOI ? POURQUOI LUI ? POURQUOOOOOOII ? INO T'ES LA PIRE DES TRAITRES

- Rho ! Putain Baka baka-chi, n'en fais pas une affaire d'état!

- Toi urusei le déséquilibré mental ! Je comprends pas pourquoi on est de la même famille Neji ! T'es le plus grand des connards !

- Et toi la plus conne des femmes que je connaisse !

- POURRITURE !

- HYSTERIQUE !

- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER BANDE DE GOSSES ? Nen mais franchement vous avez pas honte ? Neji-kun tu m'avais promis de pas faire l'enfant ! Hina-chi je voulais pas t'en parler parce que je savais que tu l'aurais mal pris.

- NON ! Je le prends TRES bien ! Je vois ABSOLUMENT PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES ! Ca arrive souvent que ma meilleure amie se fasse mon cousin !

- Mais on sort ensemble depuis hier seulement !

- Laisse la Ino, on s'en fout après tout.

Et cette idiot a osé passer son petit bras de tapette autour de la taille de ma meilleure amie, en l'emmenant loin de moi bien sur.

**17h59**

Ca se passera pas comme ça ! Je compte bien récupérer ma meilleure amie. Il va le sentir passer ce débile mental.

**18h01**

J'ai essayé de faire un rire machiavélique pour clore cette page de mon jounal mais je me suis étouffé avec ma salive et Daifuku-san d'amour est partit se cacher quand j'ai commencé à faire mon rire de femme machiavélique. Ce chien est vraiment l'animal le plus peureux que je connaisse. D'ailleurs hier soir, le chat squatteur est revenu (ma chaise de bureau lui manquait sûrement.) et Daifuku-san à commencé à couiner et s'est collé à moi.

**18h04**

Je vais lui faire, faire un stage de chien de combat.

* * *

**Réponse aux review****s**.

Aphidas du Phoenix:

YEAH! \o/ LA COMMUNAUTE GAARA/HINA S'AGGRANDIT DE JOURS EN JOURS! UN JOUR NOUS DOMINERONT LA PLANETE! Niark niark!

Ahem! Merciiiii! Mais je l'avoue, je suis en tort...J'ai oublié l'ultime sex symbol (même si Kiba est très sex lui aussi =P)

Vu les demandes j'essaierais de faire un OS Gaara/Hina ^^ mais pas tout de suite! Vu que j'ai de l'inspiration pour cette fic, je m'y consacre le plus possible!

J'espère que la suite t'as plu! ^^

Desirata-girl:

Bon, comme je l'ai dis à Aphidas, je vais essayer de pondre un petit OS Gaara/Hina. Mais ce sera pour plus tard ^^ (évite les projectiles de mes confrère de la société du Gaara/Hina au pouvoir.) Et ne t'inquiètes pas ^^ l'Hinata de mes fanfic change de caratère très souvent.

Hinata : J'ai l'impression d'être une marionnette... Elle me fait faire des trucs assez bizarres dans ses fics et en plus elle me maltraite...

Nyaouw : QUI T'AS AUTORISE A PRENDRE LA PAROLE?

Hinata : Je vais appeler la société de protection des personnages de mangas

Ne t'inquiètes pas! Les fins de chapitres sont géniales mais elles ne valent pas l'histoire! Tu t'éclates à les écrire et on s'éclate à les lires! Tout est dans l'ordre des choses ;). La Gaara/Hina c'est la vie! Mais bon, j'évite de ne lire que ça, sinon je m'en lasse et je ne veux SURTOUT pas que ça arrive!

Dans la fic effectivement on aura du Gaarra/Hina... Merde je deviens comme toi. On aura du KIBA/Hina " mais voilà... avec quelques petites péripéties hé hé hé... D'ailleurs, je viens de finir le chapitre 7! Mais je sens que tu ne vas pas trop aimer ce qui va s'y passer.( il est question de Mr Freeze)

N'empêche, je viens de m'en redre compte, mais à chaque fois que je réponds au reviews, je mets des spoiler... Je suis nazebroque T_T.

Tous les mecs ne sont pas casés... Enfin, il n'y a que Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke et Shika qui sont casés. Il reste pas mal de mecs encore.

Je suis peut-être bizarre, mais je me réjouis qu'Hinata t'ai énervée. Bah oui, si on a de l'affection pour un personnage à la base, quand on le voit dans une fic on l'aime direct, et on apprend pas à l'apprécier. (T'arrive à suivre? Parce que là, même moi je suis un peu largué? =_=") Mais j'espère quand même que ça va s'arranger! L'histoire avec Anko aussi va prendre une tournure différente. Mais vers le chapitre 6 en fait. (ne me tue pas!)

J'ai justement voulu faire passer Hinata pour une petite chiure dans cette fic, mais je vois que j'y suis allée un peu fort en fait "

Hinata: A cause de toi, Haruko-chan ne voudras plus écrire une fic sur moooooooiiiiiii! T-T

Nyaouw : C'est pas sur toi, mais mais sur un de tes nombreux toi! C'est sensiblement différent!

Et au fait, pour y avoir des rebondissement, t'inquiètes pas il y en aura ;P

Antwind:

J'ai adoré ta reviews XD elle m'a faite mourir de rire!

HALELLUJAH!(je sais pas vraiment si c'est la bonne orthographe mais bon...) VIVE LES CLAVIERS AZERTY!

C'est dommage que tu sois revenu si vite. (maintenant je pourrais plus me vanter d'avoir des lecteurs à l'étranger xP) MAIS CA FAIT TOUJOURS PLAISIR!

Oui niveau loisir ça a du être difficile mon pauvre... Mais je t'ai envoyé du courage par la fic xP (la fille en fait elle n'a rien fait du tout mais c'est pas grave...)

Ah bon... Mais moi je m'étais accroché à la fic Résident Evil " tant pis! Si tu écris une fic avec un groupe de rock, je serais là pour le premier chapitre! (C'est d'être allé au pays des Beatles et des Stones qui t'as inspiré? YEAH!

Heu... Pour la fic, Naruto et Hinata ne sont pas destinés à finir ensemble... (ai-je perdu un lecteur?) Mais ils auront peut être une petite histoire.

Tu n'aimes pas l'escalope de volaille? (J'en ai eu deux jours d'affilée... Je n'en peux plus non plus =_=

UN 100% ? MON DIEU! Même pas besoin d'aller voir une vidéo, je l'ai vu en live! Un de mes amis no-life (je ne te traite pas de No-life, mais mon ami l'est à fond... C'est d'ailleurs assez chiant quand je vais chez lui :

- Hey Rominouchet d'amour, comment ça gaze?

Aucune réponse de la part du débile qui joue à Wow et qui n'a même pas pris la peine de se tourner vers moi.

C'est assez frustrant.)

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaouw... Je t'admire. J'ai essayé en mode novice et j'y suis jamais arrivé. J'ai un autre pote no-life qui y arrive en faisant comme le guitariste d'AC/DC

J'espère que la suite t'as plu ^^.


	7. Chapter 6

**20h30**

J'ai surpris Big Daddy et Appellez-moi-Anko en mode roulage intensif de patin ON

J'ai annoncé ma présence avec un AHEM, assez bruyant. Puis je me suis mise à quatre pattes et j'ai fait comme si je vomissait tripes et boyaux par dessus-bords. Cela à eu l'effet escompté, les deux amoureux transis et dégoulinants de bonheur ne se sont pas seulement arrêtés, ils ont aussi rougis comme des tomates prises en flagrants délit de pelotage.

- Je ne supporte pas le fait de vous voir vous peloter, à votre âge, c'est une honte, de plus je ne tolère pas non plus la présence très dérangeante d'Anko chez moi !

- Hinata ce n'est pas chez toi mais chez moi, a ce que je sache, la maison est a mon nom non ?

- Bon ça suffit les conneries ! Parlons peu, parlons bien ! Je tiens a vous dire certaines choses. Tout d'abord, j'ai enfin fini par accepter votre écœurante liaison au prix de nombreux efforts et nombreuses concessions. Ensuite, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de vous embrasser en public. Et enfin, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous comptez faire par la suite. Parce que c'est bien beau tout ça ! Mais vous pensez que votre relation est sérieuse ? Et si oui, allez-vous l'officialiser ?

- Hinata, je suis surpris par ta nouvelle maturité. Et a ce propos...

- Hiashi et moi allons nous marier !

- Anko... Tu aurais pus attendre que je le dise.

- Excuse moi c'était plus fort que moi !

- Quand ça ?

Les deux tourtereaux se sont arrêtés de batifoler net.

- Heu... Justement, nous... Enfin, Hiashi à pensé que...

- Nous allons nous marier dans deux semaines.

- Deux semaines ? Nen mais vous avez pensé a tous les détails techniques ? Et les invitations ?

- Tout a déjà été envoyé depuis quelques mois.

- QUELQUES MOIS ?

- Oui, nous voulions que toi et Hanabi vous vous habituiez à Anko avant de nous marier.

- Alors là ! C'est la meilleure !

- Et nous allons faire notre lune de miel deux jour après le mariage, autrement dit, le lundi !

- Ne me dites pas que vous nous emmenez avec vous, la peste et moi !

- Non ! Voyons, ta sœur ira chez mon frère et toi tu sera chez ton ami Kiba.

- Hein ?

- Oui, madame Inuzuka à proposé de t'héberger jusqu'au vacances. Et vu que tu ne supporte pas Neji, ça vaut mieux non ?

- Oui.

- Le problème est réglé, elle a aussi proposé de t'emmener avec eux en France voir sa fille aînée mais j'ai décliné l'offre.

- Pourquoi ? Ce serais cool d'aller en France.

- Vu ta moyenne en français ce trimestre, je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques.

On voit bien qu'il n'a jamais essayé de conjuguer un verbe français au subjonctif.

**21h40**

En plus, notre lycée est le seul de Konoha qui apprend le français à ses élève. Je suis sure que c'est aussi le seul de tout le Japon. On apprend pas le français normalement ! Cette langue est horrible ! Entre toutes les règles de grammaires et la conjugaison...

**22h10**

J'ai regardé sur internet. On est bien une des SEULES écoles du Japon qui apprend le français. La loose totale.

**22h11**

Et je ne savais pas non plus que notre lycée était un des plus cotés du pays. Je vais de surprises en surprises. Vu les sadiques fous à lier qui font office de professeurs dans cet établissement, je me demande comment on peut juger ce lycée de très bonne qualité.

**22h12**

Je cite le site web :

_Un enseignement de qualit_é (on remarques qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontré Gai-sensei...)_ est pr_é_sent au lyc_é_e public de Konoha. Les professeurs sont les meilleurs du pays et le taux de r_é_ussite aux examens est de 98%. Le lyc_é_e de Konoha propose un enseignement unique _à_ ses _é_l_è_ve calqu_é_ sur le mod_è_le occidental, c_'_est d_'_ailleurs un des seuls _é_tablissement du pays _à_ enseigner le fran_ç_ais en seconde langue vivante. Cet _é_tablissement s_'_affirme d_é_finitivement comme un des meilleurs du Japon. _

Mardi 20 Février _Cours de sport_

**13h20**

Ce sadique de prof, nous a forcé faire huit tours de terrain Sakura, Ino et moi sous prétexte que ça nous apprendra a trop parler.

Lui aussi est un pervers. Quel prof sans pulsions sexuelles bizarres obligerait ses élèves a faire huit fois en courant le tour d'un stade. En short ultra court je précise. Je vous rassure quand même, c'est un stade couvert.

En sortant du cours

**15h30**

On à entendu un gars de notre classe dire que les ballochards d'Ino et de moi-même bougeaient grave quand on courait.

Les ballochards ? _What iz iteuh_ ?

**15h53**

Après avoir posé la questions a plusieurs spécimens masculins de notre entourage, il s'est avéré que les ballochards soient en réalité un surnoms pour les seins d'une femmes. Les homme sont stupides ou quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas tout, nous avons découverts que nos seins avait plusieurs autres surnoms idiots. Voilà les diverses réactions de notre entourage masculin a la question : " Comment tu appelle les seins d'une femme ? "

Shikamaru (Capitaine Laflemme) : Bah les seins.

Gaara (Après que Temari l'ai frappé une ou deux fois) : Les Roberts

Sasuke (Mr Freeze) : C'est quoi cette question débile ? (en piquant un méga fard et zieutant furtivement la poitrine d'Ino)

Kiba : Les frères Karamazov, les Chouchous ou les Nyo-nyos. Pourquoi les filles ? Vous voulez que je surnomme vos seins ? (Ce mec est un abruti fini)

Chôji (Chips Killer) : Ca dépend de la femme, par exemple, pour Tema-chan et Tenten-san je dirais les pamplemousses, pour Sakura-chan les fraises pour Ino-chan les melons et pour Hina-chan les pastèques. (Mes seins sont aussi gros que ça ?)

Shino (Yetigel) : (grand silence avec un tête genre " c'est quoi ces ahuries ? ")

Kankuro : Les loches, les lolos, les ballochards, les rondelets. Pourquoi ?

Lee : Les belles rondeurs féminines ! (avec un pouce levé vers le haut)

Neji : Les seins. (aucune imagination ce mec)

Naruto (Beauté Sauvage) : Les jumeaux, les Chouchous, les frère Karamazov, les flotteurs.

Sai : Athos et Porthos, les obus, les berlingots ou encore les œufs sur le plats pour les aussi petits que ceux de Sakura-chan. (Sakura l'a frappé)

Questions subsidiaire, avec autant de noms, comment font-ils pour se comprendre quand ils parlent de nos seins ?

**16h14**

Réunion au sommet avec toute la bande, sur le thème " Comment allons nous appeler nos seins ? "

Nous avons trié les idées des mecs et avons fait un vote. Nous appellerons désormais nos seins les Chouchous, les Roberts ou les Nyo-nyos.

**16h40**

En sortant du café, Ino m'a lancé

- Tu as de très beau Nyo-nyos ma chère !

- Tes Chouchous ne sont pas mal non plus darling.

Je ne vous raconte pas la crise de rire !

_Dans un magasin de robe avec Anko_

Lundi 26 Février

**17h10**

Obligée d'accompagner ma future belle-mère dans un magasin de robe de mariée. L'horreur. Cette dernière n'ayant aucun goût en matière de fringue (et d'homme) veut acheter une robe hideusement informe et constellée de petites paillettes ridicules.

Note : Je me demande si en grandissant les goûts vestimentaires sont altérés au fur et a mesure que le temps passe.

Mars

Le mariage de Big Daddy

Jeudi 1 Mars

**17h10**

C'est bon et officiel : mon père va se remarier. Ils vont pouvoir étaler leur bonheur devant tout le monde ! La partie positive de ce mariage est la présence de toutes les classes qu'Anko a en cours. Donc ça signifie que ma classe au complet va venir à ce mariage, ce qui implique... La présence de Beauté Sauvage ! (et de ses potes les connards). La bande et moi même faisons le plein de maquillage pour l'occasion.

Temari a d'ailleurs cru bon d'emmener son petit copain avec nous et de dire à Ino de faire de même. C'est définitif, la blondeur des cheveux explique la déficience du cerveau. Avouons le bien, il faut avoir un dérèglement cérébral pour sortir avec Neji-no-baka, qui est sûrement le roi Abruti Ier du royaume de Stupide-land dont la capitale est Connard-ville. Je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi pédant et moche (a part bien sur Mr Freeze).

**17h14**

J'ai fait par de ma judicieuse remarque à Sakura qui en tant que SUPER amie s'est vue obligée de me remettre à ma place.

- C'est pas toi, la dernière fois en sport, quand les garçons se rhabillait qui a hurlé " Aye ! Que calor" quand tu as vu Sasuke torse nu ?

- C'était un débordement de libido adolescente.

- Débordement très expressif, qui a conduit Gai-sensei à te virer de cours.

- Je te hais.

Elle a sourit de toutes ses dents et m'a demandé si le brillant à lèvre pailleté s'accordait bien avec sa robe.

**17h20**

Neji et Ino sont tellement en transe amoureuse qu'ils ont l'impression que le spectacle de leur bonheur ne dégoûte pas tout le monde. Grosse erreur. Je suis à deux doigt de vomir.

Mais le pire de l'insupportable c'est que Abruti Ier s'est crut tellement drôle qu'il a commencé à me charrier.

- Hinata-chan, je pense que tu devrais y aller avec un sac en papier sur la tête, histoire de ne pas trop effrayer les convives.

- Et toi avec une pancarte où il y aura marqué : " Je suis un homme ".

- Tu as trouvé un cavalier ?

- Non pas encore.

- Si tu en trouve un, et j'ai bien dit SI, veille à ne pas l'étouffer sous ta poitrine.

- Avec ta gueule de macaque, on jurerait le chaînon manquant entre l'homme et le singe !

- Femme stupide !

- Crevure !

- Débile !

- Transsexuel !

Ma blonde d'ex-meilleure amie s'est vue dans l'obligation d'agir.

- Hinata ! Neji ! Ca suffit maintenant !

- C'est lui qui a commencé !

J'ai eu le droit à un " Nen mais t'as quel age ? " digne de ceux de Big Daddy.

**17h12**

On vient de rentrer dans un magasin de fringue pour l'espèce masculine. Devinez qui je viens de voir au détour d'un rayon ?

BEAUTE SAUVAGE ! (accompagné de Fuka-la-pétasse). Il fait les boutiques avec une telle beaugossitude !(et elle marche avec lui avec un telle pétassitude !)

- Baka-baka-chi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

...Pourquoi ?

Je demande bien pourquoi, à CHAQUE FOIS que je peux me retrouver seule avec B-S, ce CRETIN de Kiba est dans les parages. A croire qu'il le fait exprès !

- Je te retourne la question, Inubaka.

- C'est Inuzuka,

- Tu veux que je t'explique le jeu de mots ?

- Nen, trop subtil pour moi. Je répète : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je fais les boutiques avec des amis.

- Tu as des amis mâles toi ?

- Bien sur que oui !

- Ah ! Okay.

- Et toi tu fais quoi ici ?

- J'aide Naruto à trouver un costume pour le mariage de la prof de physique.

- Et toi tu comptes t'habiller comment ? Je te vois bien en pagne de fourrure de dalmatien, ça rehausserait ta nature sauvage tout en soulignant ton coté canin.

- Et ta gueule, tu la fermes quand ?

J'allais répliquer quand une masse assez informe s'est jeté sur Kiba et lui a balancé un lot de T-shirt dans les mains. Je vous le donne en mille ! A-ya-me...

- Kiba-kun, essaie ça, je trouve que ça t'irait vraiment super bien.

- Okay, Ayame, je vais essayer.

L'étrange animal est parti et l'autre machin s'est tournée vers moi.

- Hinata-chan, je peux t'appeler Hinata-chan ?

- Non.

- Hinata-chan quelle est ta relation avec Kiba ?

- J'en ai aucune.

- Tu veux rire ? Naruto et lui parlent sans arrêt de toi ! Et en plus, a chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble, il y a comme une électricité, un courant, qui passe entre vous.

- Ayame, tu permet que je t'appelle comme ça ?

- Bien su...

Je l'ai coupée

- Je connais Kiba depuis la maternelle. Je l'ai vu manger ses crottes de nez, se mettre des vers de terre dans les oreilles, j'ai assisté a ses crises de larmes, et a ses popo-dans-le-froc. Je l'ai vu a la puberté, avec une moustache naissante et des pustules un peu partout sur le tronche. J'ai entendu sa voix muer méchamment, et je l'ai entendu parler de masturbation a tout va. Alors, maintenant, je peux te le dire. Kiba Inuzuka n'a vraiment rien d'attirant pour moi.

- Heu... Je... Je suis contente de le savoir.

- Super ! Alors, la prochaine fois que tu verras une " électricité " entre nous, pense a ce que je viens de te dire.

- Bien.

Elle me saoule méchamment elle aussi.

**17h25**

Attend, je viens de relever. NARUTO parle sans arrêt de moi ? MOI ? MOI ! TROP MAGNIFIQUE ! Lalalalala ! La vie est belle. Nyhappy in the world ! En rentrant je cours écouter An-cafe!

**18h00**

J'ai perdu B-S de vue (et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir cherché partout), j'ai mal au pied, et cet idiot de Neji recommence à me les casser sévère. Il a commencé à me dire que je devais sûrement être jalouse de mes amies, qui avaient un vrai copain et que le seul que je pourrais jamais me faire moi, c'est le poster de Yamapi torse nu qui est au dessus de mon bureau. Je l'ai arrêté avant qu'il ai poussé son délire plus loin, et tue ma nouvelle bonne humeur.

- Hein ? Pardon Neji, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me confond vaguement avec quelqu'un qui s'intéresse a ce que tu raconte.

Et TOC ! Dans sa face de rat narcissique!

**18h55**

Je suis rentrée chez moi sur un petit nuage. J'ai couru dans la chambre d'Hanabi et j'ai hurlé " BANZAI ! " alors que la poulette était en train de se bécoter furieusement avec son Kaze. Le pauvre gars à du s'étrangler avec la langue d'Hanabi.

**19h21**

Morte de rire, Kaze a demandé à Hanabi si sa sœur n'était pas gravement atteinte. J'ai mis Smile Ichiban Ii Onna de An- café (Ah ! La divine époque où Bou faisait encore parti du groupe...) a fond et j'ai commencé à me tortiller. Daifuku-san aboyait en rythme. J'adore ce chien.

_Cours de Maths_

Vendredi 2 Mars

**9h20**

Ai fait passé un mot a Ino :

_Pour les examens de fin d_'_ann_é_e, tu vas faire comment ?_

_Antis_è_ches et toi ?_

_Je sais pas, j_'_ai des bonnes moyennes partout a part en langues._

_Bah, moi c_'_est l_'_inverse !_

_Tu m_'_aideras pour l_'_anglais ? le japonais et le fran_ç_ais par la m_ê_me occasion_

_Le japonais, c_'_est pas une langue _é_trang_è_re !_

_Non mais c_'_est dur quand m_ê_me._

_Je vais r_é_viser avec Neji en fait_..._D_é_sol_é_e_...

_Pas grave, je vais redoubler par ta faute et je vais g_â_cher ma vie !_

_Demande _à_ Tenten il para_î_trait qu_'_elle a des origines europ_é_ennes avec un peu de chance elle est soit anglaise soit fran_ç_aise_..._ ou bien les deux !_

- Mesdemoiselles Yamanaka et Hyuuga, si les fonctions de références vous ennuient vous pouvez faire tous les exercices de la page 125 pour demain.

Il est assez prise de tête Asuma-sensei, surtout pour un prof qui fume en cours et qui bécote furieusement la prof de Japonais pendant les pauses. En plus on est a la fin de l'année ! (BIENTOT LES VACANCES ! YES YES ET TRIPLE YES!)

**14h12**

J'ai demandé à Tenten si elle pouvait m'aider pour les révisions de fin d'année

- Oh ! C'est tellement gentil ! Je pensais que tu ne m'aimait pas autant que les autres !

- Nen, tu te trompe.

- Ah bon, pourtant, c'est Sakura qui m'a dit que comme tu me connaissais pas assez tu hésitais à me demander de partir avec toi.

Radio Saku, la radio qui se mêle de tout !

- Heu... C'est oui ou non ?

- Oui ! Avec plaisir !

- Au fait Ino m'a dit que tu étais d'origine européenne.

- Oui, je suis Italienne

Ouais... En gros, Ino donne toujours des information fausses et archi-fausses.

_Soir_é_e du mariage _

Samedi 3 Mars

**19h45**

C'est bon, ils se sont enfin mariés ces deux gros dégueulasse. Ils se sont grave bisoutés pendant la cérémonie. Enfin, un vieux croulant leur a proposé de le faire.

Pour moi, on devrait dire au plus de trente ans : Il est bien sur conseillé de ne pas embrasser la marier afin de ne pas choquer le public. Mais, qui m'écoute ?

**19h05**

Beauté Sauvage est là ! Beauté Sauvage est là ! Beauté Sauvage est là ! Il est tellement canon, avec ses yeux, ses cheveux, miam ! On en mangerait ! Mais de toute façon, je suis tellement sur mon trente-deux, que BS ne pourra pas résister longtemps. D'ailleurs, il m'a sourit. Ahh... J'ai cru défaillir. Il vient vers moi!

- Hinata-chan ! Kiba m'a dit que tu allais habiter chez lui ?

- Ou...oui.

- Pendant combien de temps ?

- Quelques semaines. Le temps que mon père revienne.

- Tu es contente ?

- Oui.

- Ah! Bon! Moi je vais aller prendre un truc au buffet.

Il a fait un sourire bref et il est parti.

Cette discussion était pourrie. J'ai du avoir l'air vraiment naze. Je vais aller m'exiler dans les toilettes.

**20h02**

Yeurk Yeurk et triple Yeurk ! J'ai surpris Ino et Neji en train de s'embrasser méchamment dans les escaliers. Bon, ils n'étaient pas les seuls mais ce n'est pas une raison. Par le slip kangourou de tous les kamis ! J'ai l'impression d'être la seule fille du monde a ne pas avoir de copain. Heureusement, qu'il y a Tenten et Sakura mes deux amies célibataires. Ha, ha, ha, ha ! La vie est tout a coup moins moche !

**20h10**

La vie est nulle a chier et ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue !

Je viens de voir Naruto et Fuka en pleine séance de bécotage intensif. C'est horrible et d'une monstruosité intense ! Je la hais.

**20h20**

Partie dehors, les ondes de bonheur sont trop fortes a l'intérieur. Ca m'énerve a un point phénoménal.

**20h21**

N'empêche, le lieu est plutôt pas mal, y'a un cours d'eau et un petit pont qui le traverse. Allons explorer l'endroit.

**20h24**

Ah ! C'est joli ! A part les moustiques, c'est plutôt agréable.

**20h25**

Tiens, un être humain est accoudé a la rambarde du pont. Il ressemble vaguement a Kiba-no-baka.

**20h26**

Oui, en fait c'est Kiba-no-baka. Il tire une tête de six pieds de long ? Il est tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne m'a pas vue arriver. Avec ma bonté naturelle je demande :

- Bah alors on est tristounet ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ? Ta vie est tellement inintéressante que t'es obligée de t'occuper de celle des autres ? Allez casse-toi ! (il a un débit de parole impressionnant...)

- Hey l'ahuri ! Moi aussi je suis de mauvaise humeur alors commence pas avec tes conneries !

- Hinata-chan ?

- Oui ! Qui d'autre ?

- Ah ! Je t'avais pas reconnue avec... Enfin, habillée comme tu l'es.

- Bah quoi ? Je suis sur mon trente-deux. J'ai la classe.

- Je suis pas habituée a ce que tu ai la classe en fait !

- Petit con !

Il rit rapidement et a baissé la tête.

- Alors, il se passe quoi ?

- Rien ?

- Bon alors je vais te raconter ma vie. Comme tu le sais, Ino et Neji sortent ensemble, mais franchement je trouve qu'il ne pensent pas assez a moi dans cette histoire, c'est vrai !Avouons, ce genre de...

- Bon t'as gagné. Ayame m'a largué.

- Pas cool. Et pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. D'un coup comme ça !

- Pas cool.

Je me suis rapprochée de lui, et j'ai passé un bras sur son épaule.

- T'inquiètes, tu vas trouver une fille super Kiba-kun. Elle sera pas aussi géniale que moi, mais c'est mieux que rien !

Il s'est bien marré et là y'a eu un gros silence. En fait, on se regardais assez bizarrement. Limite j'ai cru qu'on allais s'embrasser. Je vous rassure ! Il n'y a eu AUCUN exercice de ce genre ! Il est partit vite fait après le gros silence et on est étaient méchamment gênés, mais RIEN ne s'est passé. Le temps d'une seconde n'empêche, j'ai cru que j'allais lui sauter dessus et lui hurler de m'embrasser là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais c'est bon, tout est passé TOUT, ABSOLUMENT TOUT !

**20h35**

Je suis poursuivie par la poisse.

**20h36**

Non, je n'exagère pas.

**20h37**

J'explique : J'étais tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir violé mon meilleur ami, que je me suis appuyée sur la rambarde. Qui étant en fait assez fragile s'est cassée sous mon poids. Je me suis donc rétamée dans ce cours d'eau dégueulasse et plein de vase. Autant vous dire que ma robe, anciennement blanche, tirait maintenant sur le vert jus de poubelle. C'est définitif, je n'ai pas le cul bordé de nouille.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**:

Antwind:

Nen, j'ai commencé à lire ta fic et franchement... pas mal du tout ^^!

Hallelujah! Je sais écrire Hallelujah!

Non, sérieusement. Je fais de mon mieux pour rendre la fic drôle mais c'est difficile avec ma petite soeur qui regarde les mystérieuses cités d'or avec la chanson de générique qui je sais pas pourquoi me donne toujours envie de danser style Dalida -_-" (Esteban, Zia, Tao les cités d'or... Tu tu tu les citéééés d'oor... Purée... maintenant c'est il était une fois la vie).

Pour ta grand mère je connais. Limite ma mère est jalouse. Mais maintenant que c'est moi qui cuisine à la maison, elle fait genre: "Je suis aussi balèze que ma mère mais comme tu cuisine tout le temps, je peux pas montrer mes talents cachés tu comprends?" Naaaaaaan je déconne, ma mère elle assure niveau bouffe. (Tu t'en fous sûrement mais c'est pas un problème pour moi xD) Vive les no lifes! Une amie et moi sommes sur Facebook dans le groupe : "Les femmes préfère les Geeks" (bon c'est vrai que no life et geek c'est sensiblement pas la même chose mais on englobe tout xP) et pourquoi ça? Simplement car avec un no life, tu peux glisser "Je me suis faite pwned!" ou alors un DTC ou un CTB et il comprendras xD! Et pour leur sens de la répartie et pour leur esprits déjantés.

Mais sinon, j'ajouterais non seulement que le carré de l'hypoténuse est égal à la somme des carrés des deux autres cotés mais que deux vecteur non nuls sont égaux lorqu'ils ont même direction, même sens et même longueur. Elémentaire non?

Purée... Je viens de me rendre compte que je devrais aller voter en 2012. L'avenir de la FRANCE REPOSE SUR MOI! (et sur un bon milliers d'autres)

Voilà donc la suite! Qu'en dis-tu mon cher?

Desirata-girl:

Hinata est surtout bizarre... En fait. XD

Bah, si la remarque est constructive, pourquoi je devrais mal la prendre? Si c'est pas justifié, là c'est clair que je tape un scandale!

J'espère que tu vas quand même arriver à l'aimer au fur et a mesure des prochains chapitres! Parce que dans ceux qui viennent, elle s'améliore (normalement).

Heu, elle va tout arranger! Avec Ino et après avec Kiba. Mais quand tout ira bien, je pense que ça va repartir en live. (Gomene! c'est plus fort que moi T_T)

Comment sais-tu donc tout ça? Bon c'est vrai que ça coule de source, mais je n'ai pas encore révélé le mouchard! Bah... Tant pis xD. Heu non, Hinata ne va pas penser que c'est Fuka. Elle est folle mais pas à ce point là non plus. Mais tu vas voir comment ça va se passer ^^''(j'espère quand même arriver à changer Hinata T_T)

Tiens! D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que tu étais tellement en train de t'énerver sur Hinata, que tu n'a même pas parlé de Gaara-kun O.O I AM CHOCKED!

J'espère que la suite t'a plu ^^.


	8. Chapter 7

Dimanche 4 Mars

**21h20**

C'est bientôt la fin de l'année! J'ai TELLEMENT ATTENDU CE MOMENT ! En fait, je l'attend depuis le début de l'année...

**21h32**

Big Daddy fait irruption dans ma chambre.

Note : Essayer de mettre un verrou pour éviter les surprises du genre.

- Tiens, Hinata ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui, c'est ma chambre.

- Non ! Il faut que tu te trouve un foyer pour cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous partons avec Anko, ce soir à l'hôtel et demain matin nous prenons l'avion.

- Bah, c'est pas grave, je reste ici.

- Non.

- Si ! Attends, c'est quoi ces plans ! A chaque fois tu me fais le coup ! D'abord votre mariage inattendu a part pour les 2/3 des invités et ensuite ce plan foireux ! Ah nen nen nen je marche pas dans ce coup là !

**21h45**

Mon père est un être affreux. Ce monstre à osé viré sa propre fille de chez lui. Le problème c'est qu'il fait froid, que j'ai faim parce que l'on m'a dégagé et que j'ai accessoirement nulle part où aller... C'est la poisse ! Hiashi Hyuga a viré sa PROPRE FILLE, dehors, en pleine nuit, dans la ville remplie de loups et de pervers pépères près à me bondir dessus !

J'appelle Temari, chez Shikamaru. Sakura, ne répond pas. Ino... pas question. Et Tenten peut pas m'héberger. L'horreur intégrale. Bon... J'ai plus qu'une seule solution.

_Chez Kiba_

**22h02**

J'ai frappé avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Sûrement la peur de voir cet abruti m'ouvrir à poil. Je sais pas pourquoi je pense ça, mais je suis prête à parier qu'il est capable de le faire ce baka.

**22h04**

La mère de Kiba ouvre. Il n'est pas là, il est chez son père, et c'est à l'autre bout de la ville.

Je suis poursuivie par une malédiction... Ca expliquerais certaines choses.

**22h32**

Non seulement l'appartement du père Inuzuka est loin, mais en plus il est dans un endroit vachement coté. J'ai l'impression d'être une clocharde, avec mon sac sur le dos et Daifuku-san la langue pendante glissé dans mon pull.

**22h43**

Enfin ! Je pensais pas un jour être heureuse de voir Kiba à ce point. Il n'est pas a poil mais en caleçon. Avec l'image de Card Captor Sakura sur le devant... _So Sex !_

- Putain tu fous quoi ici toi ?

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir Kiba-kun !

- Nen mais sérieux ?

- Mon père m'a jeté dehors, Ino, Sakura, Temari et Tenten ne peuvent pas m'héberger et t'es la seule personne qui puisse le faire.

- T'as pas demandé à Chôji ?

- Nen pourquoi ?

- Ben, c'est pas ton nouveau meilleur ami ?

- Rho ! Arrête, tu sais bien que c'est toi mon meilleur ami et que tu le resteras ! Et... Pardon. Pour...enfin tu vois, toutes les embrouilles en tout genres qu'on a eues.

- Ah ! Voilà ce que je voulais entendre ! Rentre donc baka-baka-chi !

Et je suis rentrée dans l'appart. Qui soit-dit en passant est férocement magnifique. On dirait que le papa Inuzuka est follement pété de thunes. Daifuku-san est sorti de mon pull tout content d'avoir trouvé un nouveau territoire à marquer.

Le chien de Kiba, Akamaru s'est rué vers moi. J'adore cet animal et il me le rend bien : a chaque fois que je viens chez Kiba, il se jette sur moi et me lèche le visage en profondeur... Après, je pue de la gueule de chien méchamment. Daifuku-san en voyant le molosse s'est réfugié dans les jambes de Kiba. Pour sa défense, il faut voir le monstre. Je n'ai jamais vu un chien aussi énorme. Je peux lui monter dessus sans aucun problème.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?

- Si je l'avais fait tu m'aurais rembarré et je me serais retrouvée à la rue ou alors en train de supplier mon père de me reprendre chez lui. Alors PAR PITIE ! Peut tu me trouver de quoi me nourrir et dormir ?

- A tes ordres... princesse.

- J'aime pas ce ton ironique.

- C'était pas ironique.

- Si !

- Non juste très sarcastique.

- Pff !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, (toujours en calcif je précise, le fait que je sois une jeune fille pure et innocente n'a pas semblé le déranger outre mesure.) et en ressortit dix bonnes minutes plus tard avec une assiettes ou cinq sandwichs trônaient.

Je vous informe que des cinq sandwichs présents dans l'assiettes je n'en ai goûté que deux, Kiba-no-baka avait mangé les trois autres.

Bref, revenons à nos ramens. Galant comme il est, Kiba ne m'a bien sur pas passé son lit mais m'a mis un matelas sous le sien.

- Si je te marche dessus cette nuit, c'est que je voulais aller aux toilettes.

- Tu n'es qu'une brute.

- Hein ?

Il ne comprend vraiment rien aux subtilités féminines. Et même, il ne comprend rien au savoir vivre. Le fait d'être H24 avec des chiens le fait devenir aussi stupide que la plupart des protagonistes de l'espèce canine.

Après ceci, une chose HORRIBLE est arrivée, aussi soudainement qu'un cloporte sur une nouille chinoise. Je ne sais vraiment pas COMMENT on y est arrivés.

**23h10**

Je jure que c'était pas prévu pour un sou.

**23h11**

Il FAUT ME CROIRE !

**23h12**

Bon, j'explique :

Nous nous battions gentiment sur son lit quand je l'ai renversé sur le dos. Je me suis donc retrouvée sur lui. On rigolait et puis tout à coup, on s'est s'embrassés. POURQUOI ? Pourquoi nos hormones d'adolescents en chaleur ne se sont pas arrêtés à un simple baiser ? Non, il a fallut qu'il y en ai un second, et puis qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi, et puis un troisième et puis j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux (ils étaient très doux d'ailleurs... TAIS TOI LIBIDO !). Mais heureusement, j'ai repris mes esprits à temps ! (j'ai des frissons d'horreur en pensant que j'aurais pu passer à la phase supérieure avec Kiba. Yeurk !) J'ai écarquillé les yeux comme une malade et j'ai reculé en arrière d'un coup sec...me prenant par la même occasion l'étagère au dessus du lit de Kiba. J'ai basculé sur le sol et puis je suis tombée sur Daifuku-san. Voyant ça, Akamaru s'est précipité sur moi et m'a léché le visage. L'Inuzuka s'est écroulé de rire et m'a demandé si j'allais bien après une bonne demi-heure de crise de rire incontrôlée. Il m'a tendu la mais pour me relever du lit mais je l'ai dégagé, ai éteint la lumière, j'ai gagné mon lit et lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit.

**23h14**

A y réfléchir c'est un scénario répétitif dans les shôjo non ? La fille se retrouve prise dans un tourbillon d'émotion et finit par embrasser n'importe qui.

En l'occurrence, pour embrasser Kiba, il faut VRAIMENT être tombée bien bas. J'ai honte. Lui j'imagine que non. Ca se voit un peu non qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Il faut vraiment être une tache pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, là c'est clair. De mon coté, ce n'est pas le cas ! Je ne suis ni amoureuse de Kiba, ni attirée par son corps qu'on croirait sculpté par les kamis en personne, digne de celui d'un Adonis des temps moderne.

**23h30**

NON MAIS J'AI ECRIS QUOI ?

Non, non et non ! Kiba est foutu comme n'importe quel mec normal. Aucune allusion au corps parfaits des divinités grecques ! Et Naruto est sûrement mieux fait que lui non ?

Reste a voir...

**23h32**

Je viens d'embrasser mon meilleur ami, alors que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre

**23h35**

Je suis en proie a des doutes atroces. Je ne pourrais plus jamais trouver le sommeil. Plus JAMAIS !

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lundi 5 Mars

**7h20**

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Kiba m'a marché dessus. Et en plus, ça le fait rire. Il est tellement stupide que j'ai envie de le frapper avec Daifuku-san. Il m'a passé un bol de riz et m'a ordonné de m'habiller rapidos si on voulait pas être en retard pour les cours.

Purée...

_Dans les transports en commun avec Kiba_

**7h45**

Il faut que je mette les points sur les i avec lui. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

**7h50**

JE REVE ?

Un gros dégeulasse vient de me pincer les seins en criant pouet pouet!.

Non, ce n'est pas ça le truc ahurissant. C'est le fait que Kiba ait foutu un gros pain à cet abruti en lui disant avec un air flippant

" Touche la encore une fois et je te casse vraiment la gueule "

Non ! ça ne peut pas durer ! Il faut que je le fasse. Que je le... Que je le quoi au fait ? Le larguer ? On est pas vraiment ensemble donc je me demande si on peut dire ça.

En sortant, j'ai interpellé l'interessé.

- Kiba, mettons les choses au clair... A propos d'hier soir, je pense que...

- Ah ! Je savais pas comment t'en parler. Je pense qu'on devrait oublier tout ça, un baiser, ça n'engage a rien ! Et puis si tu m'as embrassé ce devait être par manque d'affection ou un truc comme ça.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi " quoi " ?

- C'est toi qui m'a embrassé !

- N'importe quoi !

- Bien sur que si, tu m'a littéralement sauté dessus !

- Ah ouais ? Parce que toi tu m'as pas envoyé de signaux ? Limite on aurait dit que tu criais en ton fort intérieur : " KIBA ! EMBRASSE MOI ! "

- Nen ! C'est pas ça du tout !

- Vous, vous êtes embrassés ?

Oh... Non ! Pas lui. Il est grand, moche, avec une coupe horrible, mais le pire, c'est que après Kiba, c'est le meilleur ami de Naruto... J'ai nommé, Mr Freeze.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te foutre Uchiwa !

- Tu es remontée Hyuuga ? Parce que jamais je n'aurais cru que tu serais capable de me parler sans bégayer comme une folle.

- Fous lui la paix Sasuke.

- Rho... Tu défends ta petite amie ? Quelle preuve de bravoure.

- On est PAS ENSEMBLE ! Donc, Uchiwa si tu pouvais LA FERMER et disparaître de ma vue ce serais parfait.

- Comme tu voudras...

Kiba fronça méchamment les sourcils. Il me pris à part et me dis qu'il allait parler a son connard de pote et que donc, si je pouvais aller au bahut toute seule, ça l'arrangerais.

J'ai obéis et suis allée toute seule, comme une sans amis au lycée.

Premier cours de la journée

**8h30**

On m'a fait passer un mot :

Retrouve moi à la pause, derrière le bahut

_Sasuke_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu verras._

Ce mec est louche.

Derrière le bahut

**10h13**

L'Uchiwa arrive enfin ! Je me demande comment il a pu se débarrasser de sa troupe de groupies. D'après Radio-Saku, il reçoit minimum une déclaration d'amour ou demande pour sortir avec lui par jour. Je me demande comment il fait, vu qu'il est moche et d'un naturel assez chiant.

- J'imagine que tu ne voudrais pas que je raconte tout ce que j'ai entendu ce matin à Naruto ?

- J..Je m'en f..fiche, raconte lui ce qu...que tu veux !

- Kiba-no-baka m'a dit que tu avais un faible pour Naruto.

- QUOI ?

- Oui, quand il m'a pris à part ce matin, cet abruti m'a dit : " Evite de raconter ça à Naruto, Hinata a un faible pour lui. "

- Mais quel con !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Donc, si tu veux que je me taise il faut que tu me rende un service.

- Lequel ?

- Sors avec moi.

- HEIN ?

- Sors avec moi ! T'es bouchée où quoi ?

- T'es amoureux de moi ?

- Nen ! Je t'aime pas trop, t'es assez bizarre.

Logique imparable

- Je t'emmerde ! Pourquoi tu veux que je sorte avec toi alors ?

- Bah, pour deux raisons principales : 1) Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi

2) Tu es libre

- Et POURQUOI tu veux sortir avec moi ? T'as pas une copine ?

- J'avais, ces pétasses du lycée l'ont faite fuir. Donc, c'est pratique. Si je sors avec toi, plus aucune lettre d'amour ou d'autres conneries du genre ! Je serais ENFIN débarrassé ! Et je pourrais sortir avec n'importe qui sans qu'elles la fassent déchanter

- Les filles, les choses qui sont inaccessibles, elles s'y accrochent encore plus.

- Non, les filles te voient comme LA femme parfaite, douée en cuisine, belle et toutes ces conneries là, je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais c'est comme ça. Donc j'ai bien étudié ma stratégie. Si je fais croire à tout le monde que tu es ma petite amie, les groupies vont penser que je vise très haut et que je suis vraiment inaccessible. Tu comprends ? Mais bien sur, ce sera pour une durée limité. Une semaine environ.

Logique implacable.

- Et en quoi c'est dans mon intérêt ?

- Je ne dirais pas à Naruto que tu as joué de la langue avec Kiba.

- C'est tout ? Tu peux aller te faire voir

- Je paierais tout tes bentos du midi pendant une semaine.

- Et je veux que tu me raconte toutes vos conversations de mâle sur nous.

- Qui ça " nous " ?

- Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tenten et moi.

- Je t'appellerais et je laisserais mon portable allumé. Mais seulement pendant une conversation.

- Ca roule.

- Okay, marché conclu.

- T'es vraiment désespéré pour accepter un échange aussi peu intéressant pour toi ?

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point...

Quand on est retournés dans la classe, deux ou trois filles se sont précipitées sur Mr Freeze et lui ont demandé si il allait bien si il voulait un massage ou alors si il pouvait venir prendre un verre avec elles. Il s'est tourné vers moi avec un regard suppliant. J'ai compris et ai fais oui de la tête. Il m'a prise par la main et nous a fais monter sur une table.

- Votre attention tout le monde !

Il se prend pas pour de la merde cet abruti.

- J'ai une annonce à faire. Hyuuga et moi sommes ensemble.

Réactions diverses de nos amis :

Ino et Sakura ont fait des têtes ahuries ainsi que Choji et Shikamaru. Kiba et B-S (YES !) avaient la bouche grande ouverte et Kiba clignait des yeux bêtement. Même Sai et Gaara se sont arrêtés de jouer aux cartes et nous ont regardés l'air de dire : " KEUWA ? ".

Le reste de la classe tirait une tronche débile. Kiba s'est reprit et a dit :

- C'est pas possible, vous pouvez pas vous blairer.

- On a appris a se connaître.

- Si vous êtes vraiment en couple, a dit une greluche de l'Uchiwa-fan-club, embrassez-vous.

- Je... Je ne crois p...pas qu...que

- Allez Hyuuga, lâche toi un peu !

Je met la fille qui a dit ça sur me Dead List. Mr Freeze s'est tourné vers moi s'est approché de mon oreille et m'a dit.

- Fais comme si tu adorais ça, si tout va bien personne ne grillera le plan.

Quel plan ? Mr Freeze m'a vraiment fait peur sur le coup. Mais il m'a pris le visage entre ses mains et m'a embrassé... sur le menton. Bon plan, de là où ils sont, les simples spectateurs pensent qu'il me bécote à mort, mais en fait, il embrasse seulement mon menton ! Ha ha ! En fait cet Uchiwa est plutôt futé ! Il a décollé ses lèvres de mon menton et s'est retourné vers l'audience.

- C'est bon vous êtes heureux ?

- Non, mais c'est trop facile ça ! Un vrai baiser. Pas un bécot comme ça !

Je vais commettre un meurtre. Kiba Inuzuka va mourir.

- Qu...Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles baka ?

Ah ! Pour le coup, Mr Freeze à piqué un fard.

- Avec la langue ! Et met pas ta main devant !

- N..Non on ne...le feras pas ! Pas qu..question Ki...Kiba-kun !

PAS QUESTION QU'IL M'EMBRASSE ! Ma bouche a supporté assez d'intrusion comme ça ! Entre Kiba, Akamaru et Daifuku-san, j'ai LARGEMENT eu ma dose ! Mr Freeze m'a prise a part et m'a fait descendre de la table.

- On est obligé.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, c'est un abruti de première. Mais POURQUOI je m'embarque toujours dans les plans foireux moi ?

- NON !

- Je te paye tout ce que tu veux pendant les semaines qui viennent !

- Les fringues ?

- Les fringues.

- Et tu m'appelleras Hinata-sama ?

Ses narines ont frétillées. Premier signe de colère Uchiwaienne.

- Oui.

- Et tu feras en sorte de présenter un mec potable à Sakura et à Tenten ?

- Marché conclu.

- Ok.

On est revenu sur le devant de la scène et l'Uchiwa m'a agrippée par la taille puis a collé sa bouche à la mienne. Brr... J'ai des frissons rien qu'a raconter ce qui s'est passé par la suite...

Sa langue est arrivée dans ma bouche. Et là, en fait c'était bizarre. Il l'a faite tourner pour faire croire qu'il y avait de l'activité dans nos bouches, mais franchement, ça donnait le mal de mer. Alors j'ai repoussé sa langue et je l'ai mordu. Ca lui apprendra ! Mais cet abruti a fait pareil avec la mienne. On s'embrassait pas vraiment, on essayait de dégager la langue de l'autre le plus loin possible tout en tentant de faire mal à l'autre. J'ai agrippé ses cheveux et j'ai commencé à les tirer et pour se venger, il m'a pincé l'arrière du cou. Il m'a fait trop mal ce con ! (après j'avais un gros bleu) Quand on s'est arrêtés. (par manque d'oxygène), nos camarades de classe étaient sur le cul.

B-S s'est exclamé :

- Ouais... Y'a pas à dire, vous êtes vraiment ensemble !

Kiba s'est levé et est sortit de la classe. Merde.

Il y a eu un gros silence et puis la prof est arrivée. Nous étions tellement soulagés qu'elle se pointe enfin, qu'on s'est tous exclamé : " BONJOUR KURENAI-SENSEI ! " en choeur, comme de vrai fayots. Autant vous dire qu'elle a tiré un tronche grave étonnée.

**16h40**

J'ai attendu Kiba à la fin du cours. Il m'est passé devant en m'ignorant royalement. J'ai rangé ma fierté légendaire au placard et lui ai couru après jusqu'à la gare.

- Kiba ? Heu... On rentre ensemble ?

- J'ai pas le choix on dirait.

Mr Freeze s'est pointé, deux trois filles sur ses talons. Quand il m'a vu, il s'est précipité sur moi (au grand dam de ses fans)

- Hina-chan ! Je t'ai cherchée partout !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on sort ensemble.

- Hein ?

J'avais un peu zappé ce dernier détail. Il a écarquillé les yeux l'air de dire : " Putain merde ! Dit oui sinon je suis mort ! "

- Heu... OUI ! C'est ça ! ON SORT ENSEMBLE !

Il avait l'air soulagé et les filles ont déchantés.

- Merci Hyuuga ! Je te revaudrais ça.

- Mouais... J'avais zappé qu'on sortait ensemble.

- Sympa... Refais plus la même erreur sinon je suis grillé. Et pour toi adieu notre contrat.

- Quel contrat?

On s'est retournés simultanément devant un Kiba sceptique.(lui aussi je l'avais oublié... grossière erreur)

- Heu... On...Je...

- Tais toi Hyuuga ça vaut mieux.

- Nen vas-y Hinata, je serais ravi d'entendre ce que tu as à dire

Je ne sais pas tenir ma langue. (Dans tous les sens du terme. Exemple : mon dérapage visqueux avec Kiba.) donc j'ai bêtement lâché le morceau. Mr Freeze m'a traité d'idiote. Et Kiba à eu un soupir. (de soulagement ?)

- Bande de naze. Bon le plan à la base est bien ficelé Sasuke, mais la prochaine fois, choisis mieux ton associée, Hinata est la pire des confidente.

- N'importe ! Je tiens tout les secrets moi ! J'ai pas raconté à Mr Freeze que c'est toi qui à piqué son médiator. Et j'aurais pu le faire

Purée... la gaffe à deux francs ...

Mr Freeze s'est massé les tempes et à dit d'un ton exaspéré

- Tu viens de le faire Hyuuga.

- Tu vois. Elle tient pas sa langue.

**17h25**

Nous sommes rentrés chez le père de Kiba. Après nous être séparés de Mr Freeze à la gare, aucun son n'était sortit de nos bouches. Il partit dans le salon et s'est affalé sur le canapé.

- Hinata ?

- Hm ?

- Je suis contente qu tu ne sortes pas avec cet idiot.

Je me suis assise a coté de lui.

- Ouais.

- Nen, mais franchement, ça m'a fait mal quand j'ai vu que vous vous étiez embrassé.

Ouh la, la... J'ai eu une méchante palpitation cardiaque.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

Nen mais c'est quoi ce délire. Où est-ce que MOI je voulais qu'il en vienne ?

- Bah... Tu compte beaucoup pour moi c'est tout.

- Comme une amie ?

- Comme une amie.

- Okay. C'est cool.

Alors pourquoi je suis déçue?

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews.**

Antwind:

J'ai lu les deux fic mais je n'ai commenté que le gentil Rock'n Roll, je vais de ce pas commenter le deuxième :D (désolée de pas l'avoir fait plus tôt GOMEN!)

Ich bin gut (oder gutten) in Deutsch, aber ich magst nich Deutsch, so, kannst du antwort in französisch entschuldigung? Danke Schön!

Attend, je lui dit tout de suite :

Hinata : C'est très gentil, mais je n'aime pas me caser avec un garçon en particulier. Je dois tenir ça de Nyaouw... Mais si tu veux, tu peux faire parti de mon harem. Je te permet de me sentir les cheveux.

Nyaouw: Ouais... Tais toi tu me fais honte.

Hinata: Maisheu! C'est toi qui me fais dire ça.

Nyaouw : Héhé... Tu es ma marionette.

Kankuro: Toi aussi tu aimes les marionettes?

Nyaouw: Oui! Je suis fan de Guignol! (je tiens ça de ta fic xD)

Kankuro (lui prenant les mains) : Oh! Tu es la femme de ma vie. MARIONS NOUS

Nyaouw(retirant ses mains) : Ahem... Ne nous emballons pas je veux toujours conserver mon harem moi.

Bref! Je suis très productive en ce moment! Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va continuer. Je profite de cette soudaine poussée d'inspiration ^^.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!

Desirata-girl:

Je pense que le chéri (Gaara) va être de plus en plus présent dans la fic. Par contre j'en fais un personnage assez zarb. Mais on l'aime quand même.

Heu... Et là ton opinion sur Hinata? là je commence à avoir un peu peur en fait T_T. MAIS! Ne me mens pas! Sois franche! Sinon ça ne sert à rien!

Mais en plus, qui ne veut pas violer Kiba? Nen mais c'est vrai sérieux, il est tellement canon, tellement sex, tellement beau... Ahem! Ayame va bientôt réapparaitre. Au moment où personne ne voudras d'elle! (enfin les lecteurs bien sûr! N'empêche, les révélations sur l'évolution de Kiba ont été dures à écrire. Il s'agit quand même de transformer un dieu du sexe en personne normale! (imagine devoir faire ça sur Gaara!) L'HORREUR. Le séjour chez les Inuzuka va être assez spécial en fait. Pas vraiment comme on s'y attend! Kiba est immensément plus cool que Naruto! Il n'y a pas à chipoter. De plus, Mr Freeze est assez présent dans ce chapitre. Je sais pas vraiment si tu vas aimer. Bon, il ont un peu de complicité lui et Hinata, mais je pense que ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Par contre, avec l'histoire du contrat entre eux deux, j'espère que c'est assez cohérent. Ou pas. Rah! Je suis trop en doute là!

Bon! Je me fais peur toute seule T_T mais c'était histoire de rajouter des situations improbables et des rebondissements à l'histoire! Je suis allée trop loin? Ou alors, c'est nul? Mon histoire perd de sa saveur? T...T Bon! J'arrête de te pomper l'air -".

J'espère que malgré tout ça t'a plu ^^"


	9. Chapter 8

Mardi 6 Mars

_Dans les vestiaires, apr_è_s le cours de sport_

**15h00**

Les filles n'étaient toujours pas convaincue par le fait que je sorte malheureusement avec Uchiwa. Et comme je les avaient évitées la veille et toute la matinée, elles m'ont grave questionnées pendant le cours de sport. J'ai pris mon air persécuté et j'ai dis avec un ton mélodramatique. " Je ne veux pas en parler ! On dirait que tout le monde est contre nous ! Vous voulez quoi ? Que je le quitte ? "

Ca a marché elle n'ont plus pipé un mot. J'ai reçu un appel de Sasuke. Il me veut quoi lui ?

- Moshi-Moshi ?

- ...nen, je dirais pas que Karin est...

Un petite lanterne s'est allumée dans ma caboche et j'ai mis le haut parleur. J'ai fais signe aux filles de venir écouter.

- C'est quoi ? M'ont demandé les filles

- Les garçons. Ils parlent de nous.

Je vais retranscrire la conversation sous la forme d'une pièce de théatre :

Naruto (avec sa voix si sensuelle, si belle, si gracieuse... Rah ! Mais pourquoi je le pense même pas ?) : Attendez les mecs ! Si vous deviez vous faire une fille de ce groupe, ce serais qui ?

Chôji : Je vote pour Ino, elle est vraiment belle et je la connais depuis que nous sommes petits.

Shikamaru : Temari.

Naruto : Nen mais quel fayot ! C'est ta meuf ! Débile ! T'as pas le droit choisis en une autre !

Shikamaru (riant) : Okay, okay ! Je dirais... Tenten.

Mr Freeze : Pourquoi ? Elle est plutôt banale.

Shikamaru : Elle est pas trop chiante, et puis niveau nichons, c'est assez proche de ceux de Temari.

(Le mystère est levé quant à l'appellation de nos Roberts dans les conversations de mâle.)

Naruto : Gaara, toi ce serait qui?

Gaara : Hinata.

Kiba : Pourquoi ?

Gaara : Elle à un super corps et une paire de...

Kiba (le coupant, même si moi je voulais savoir quelle paire j'avais de si formidable) : OK on a compris ! Sai, toi tu te ferais qui ?

Sai : Moi ? Je me ferais Temari. Elle a un corps de rêve, parfois quand je m'ennuie chez moi je pense à elle et tout à coup...

(Gros bruit de fracas, et on entend Sai qui crie)

Sai : Je déconnais ! Je déconnais Shikamaru ! Je disais pas Temari mais Tenten ! TENTEN !

Shikamaru (à entendre les cris de douleurs, il est en train de martyriser ce pauvre Sai) : Sasuke ?

Mr Freeze : Ino.

Chôji : Et toi Naruto ?

Naruto : Moi ? (Non ton père)

Kiba : Non ton père (wooooow, la connexion de pensées) , EVIDEMMENT TOI !

Naruto : Sakura-chan! (Hein ?)

Mr Freeze : Yeurk...

Sai : Va te pendre.

Gaara : Ouais, là tu mérite plus de vivre.

Shikamaru : Putain t'es pas un mec normal

Chôji : Et toi Shino ?

Shino : Je sais pas.

Sai : Lui ce serais toutes ensembles pas vrai vieux ?

Shino : Un truc du genre ouais.

(Nous avons toutes écarquillé les yeux. SHINO ?)

Naruto : Kiba on demande même pas qui c'est. Tout le monde le sait !

Kiba : Ah ouais ? Et c'est qui ?

Naruto : Ino ! On a tous vu que tu matais grave ses nichons!

(Les garçons émettent un léger concert de raclement de gorge)

Gaara : Non je crois pas que Kiba veuille se faire Ino. Je pencherais plus sur Hinata.

Shikamaru : Ca crève les yeux.

Naruto : Vous dites que des conneries, Kiba considère Hinata comme sa petite soeur, il pourrait pas vouloir se la faire.

Mr Freeze (riant) : Si Gaara voyait Temari comme Kiba voit Hyuuga, elle aurait du souci à se faire.

Kiba (visiblement assez irrité) : Le ferme ! C'est que des conneries tout ça !

Gaara (éclate de rire. C'est assez rare, mais sans vouloir zieuter sur le frère d'une de mes meilleures amies, il est vraiment craquant quand il rit. Oh putain... Je suis en chaleur ou quoi ? Un seul garçon à la fois ! Merde !) : Avoue le Kiba ! Tu es à fond sur Hinata. Et puis tu ne dirais pas non au fait de te la faire un jour.

Kiba : Sur quoi vous vous basez pour dire ça ?

Shikamaru : Au début de l'année, quand Sai à dit qu'il se la ferais bien tu l'a chopé par le pull et lui a dit que s'il la touchait il irait faire un câlin au mur.

Naruto : Il est juste très protecteur avec elle !

Gaara : A chaque fois qu'on parle d'Hinata comme d'une fille qui est plutôt bonne, tu change de sujet ou alors tu nous interromps.

Kiba : Et ça veut rien dire tout ça.

Chôji : Tu es nullissime ! Je me demande bien pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais demandé de sortir avec toi.

Kiba : Bon les ahuris ! Hinata est avec Sasuke ! PAS VRAI SASUKE ?

Mr Freeze : Je suis avec qui moi ?

Tous (d'un ton assez exaspéré) : Hinata.

Mr Freeze (abruti d'Uchiwa) : AH OUIIII ! C'est vrai, je l'avais oubliée (lui aussi il a du mal avec toute cette histoire de fou)

Kiba (soupirant) : Donc, vous avez pas honte de parler comme ça en présence de son copain ?

Sai : Non aucune.

Mr Freeze : Tu serais pas en train de t'inventer des excuses ?

Kiba : Moi ?

Mr Freeze : Oui.

Sai : Hey, y'a un truc qui me chiffonne : Comment Sasuke fais pour oublier qu'il sort avec une fille qui à des nibards de malade ?

Chôji : C'est un inconscient.

Gaara : Un chanceux. Quand j'imagine tous les trucs qu'on pourrait faire avec son corps...

Sai : Ouais c'est clair. Attend Gaara imagine...

J'ai raccroché. Bizarrement, j'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

J'ai envoyé un sms à Temari :

Ton frère Gaara est le pire des pervers.

Réponse :

Ah nen mais je sais ! Et encore, t'a pas vu quand Kankuro, Sai et lui sont ensemble.

En sortant de sport

**15h30**

- Hina-chi ?

- Quoi Ino ?

- Tu es amoureuse de Sasuke ?

Je déteste cette fille. Elle arrive a me faire avouer tout mes péchés avec un seul claquement de doigt. J'ai rougis furieusement et j'ai balbutié un petit non inaudible.

- Pourquoi tu sors avec alors ?

- Je lui rends un service.

- Hein ?

Et voilà, j'ai tout déballé à Ino. Franchement, cette fille aurait pu être engagée dans la Gestapo. Elle aurait seulement eu à demander au prisonnier de guerre : " Quel est le zecret que fous ne defez en aucun cas défoiler ? " Qu'il lui aurait tout déballée, ses problèmes de couples avec.

Quand j'eu fini, elle resta sceptique, marqua un temps et me dit :

- Tu te fais toujours embarquer dans les plan foireux, c'est plus fort que toi.

- Je le fais pas exprès !

- Bah ! C'est pas grave. Et c'est pour ça qu'on a entendu la conversation des mecs ? Sasuke est vraiment un vendu ! Mais pourtant, vous aviez l'air de vous rouler la pelle du siècle en classe.

Je lui expliquais ce dernier détail et elle explosa de rire.

- Mais à propos de Kiba ?

- Je sais pas quoi penser. Je sais qu'il m'aime un peu. Mais pourquoi je sais pas vraiment.

- Tu sais...

- D'ailleurs je suis désolée.

- Hein ?

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir félicité pour Neji et toi, et d'avoir été aussi odieuse avec tout le monde les semaines dernières.

- T'inquiète ! Neji, je sais qu'il est chiant quand il s'y met. Et il adore te faire tourner en bourrique. Pour le reste, c'est vrai que tu as été odieuse, mais si tu l'admet, c'est déjà un pas vers la guérison !

J'adore cette enfant !

- Mouais...

- Bon Hina-chi. Je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais guider à la lettre ta vie amoureuse.

- Hein ?

- Oui, tu fais n'importe quoi, t'es maladroite et tu sais pas t'y prendre. Donc, premièrement tu vas oublier Naruto.

- Nen ! Pas questions je, je l'ai...

- Nen, nen, nen. Tu aimes sa bouille, son corps, mais pas lui-même.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu le connais pas et puis, si tu le connaissais, tu saurais qu'il a toujours préféré Sakura à n'importe qui.

- Je...

- Bon. D'abord, tu vas rester avec Sasuke, car un marché est un marché. Mais c'est bien que Kiba sache que ce n'est que du chiqué, il pensera qu'il a toujours une chance. Et si tu n'es pas convaincue, fais une liste des pourquoi : pourquoi tu es " amoureuse " de Naruto et pourquoi de Kiba

- Heu... D'accord.

- Bah voilà !

Elle me prit par le bras avec un sourire joyeux et nous sommes parties en cours.

**16h00**

Je me demande si ma meilleure amie n'est pas méchamment atteinte.

**16h01**

Elle ne veut que mon bonheur, c'est un ange, mais... Kiba ? Je sais pas trop. Je l'aimes beaucoup... Mais c'est de l'amour ? Peut être bien que oui.

**16h02**

RAAAAAAAAH ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT UNE NEVROSEE DE SERVICE !

**16h03**

NEN MAIS LE PIRE, C'EST QUE POUR LES TROIS SEMAINES QUI VIENNENT JE VAIS HABITER CHEZ LUI !

**16h04**

Kusoooooooooooooooooooo ! Pourquoi j'ai un coeur d'artichaut trop cuit ? Je suis une fille horrible merde ! merde ! merde !

**16h05**

Bon je vais faire comme m'a dit Ino.

Kiba :

Il me connaît et m'accepte comme je suis (pas toujours facile)

Il est :

Drôle

Gentil

Protecteur

Braillard

Chiant

Il me casse souvent

Têtu

Il a des principes assez vieux jeu genre : on tient la porte à une fille, on paye quand on est au restau ou autre, on ne frappe pas les femmes, un homme doit se montrer fort etc... Et j'aime bien ce genre de petites attentions.

Quand il rit, c'est vraiment mignon, il ouvre un peu la bouche, découvre les dents et on peut voir ses canines, mais même quand il fait la moue, c'est plutôt chou, il a le nez retroussé et un pli apparaît au milieu de son front car il fronce méchamment les sourcils.

Quand il dort, j'aime bien le regarder, on dirait un enfant.

Naruto :

Il est mignon.

Ouais, il se pourrait quIno ai raison en fin de compte.

Fin du cours

**16h40**

Kiba, Mr Freeze et moi (maintenant que nous prenons le même train) sommes sortis de la classe ensemble. Nous étions dans le couloir, quand j'ai entendu Jiraiya-sensei m'appeler. Kiba m'a ordonné de me grouiller sinon on allais rater le train et deux ou trois filles on dit à Mr Freeze que si sa petite copine devait le laisser seul, elles l'accompagneraient bien jusqu'à la gare. Il a tiré une tête de six pieds de long et les filles l'on entraîné avec lui sous le fou rire de Kiba.

- Hyuuga. Je crois que ceci est à vous.

Il m'a tendu la liste que j'avais écrite en classe. La honte. Je lui ai arraché des mains et suis devenue toute rouge.

- Co...Comment l'avez v..vous eu ?

- Vous l'avez faites tomber en sortant.

- Ah. Et v..vous ?

- L'avez lu ?

- Oui.

- Hyuuga voyons, je ne me mêle pas de la vie de mes élèves.

J'ai eu un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais par contre, j'adore me mêler de la votre.

- Que ?

- J'ai lu la liste et franchement, vous devriez dire à Inuzuka tout ça. Naruto est un abruti et ne vous vois que comme une amie.

- Comment s-savez-vous ça ?

- Il me l'a dit. Figurez-vous que Naruto et moi avons plus une relation Parent-enfant que Prof-élève. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a raconté votre mésaventure avec les bandages. Passons, en tant que votre professeur, je vous ordonne d'aller dire à Inuzuka ce que vous ressentez à son égard.

- Vous...

- Sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de vous citer en classe

Il a continué avec une voix de fausset :

- Quand il rit, c'est vraiiiiiiiment mignooooooooon, il ouvre un peu la bouche, découvre les dents et on peut voir ses...

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'irais.

- Je suis fier de vous Hyuuga !

Il m'a tapoté le crâne et est parti.

- Hey ! Baka-baka-chi ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?

- Je viens !

**18h00**

Kiba et moi faisons nos derniers devoir de l'année ! Vendredi c'est les VACANCES ! VACANCES ! YAHOU ! Mais revenons à nos ramens

- Kiba ?

- Hm ?

- Heu... Comment dire, nous... notre... la façon dont nous...

- Quoi ?

- Notre rela...

Je me suis faite coupé par un gros barouf provenant de l'entrée, et une grosse voix criant qu'il était rentré. J'avais zappé, le père de Kiba devait rentrer aujourd'hui chez lui. L'Inuzuka junior s'est levé accueillir l'Inuzuka senior. L'Inuzuka senior qui d'ailleurs ressemble beaucoup à son fils à quelques infimes différences près.

- Alors Kiba ? Comment tu vas fiston ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Au poil ! Et ta mère ? Toujours aussi flippante ?

- Heu ouais.

- Okay !

Il m'a vue et à eu un sourire carnassier.

- C'est ta copine ?

- Non, c'est une amie.

- T'es vraiment une couille-molle mon fils.

- Hein !

- Laisse tomber. Enchanté mademoiselle.

Il a balancé toutes ses valise dans les bras de son fils et m'a fait un baise-main.

- Papa je te présente Hinata. Hinata, voilà mon père. Elle va rester dormir ici aujourd'hui et vendredi soir, maman viendra nous chercher.

- Tant que ta mère ne monte pas me voir, ça m'ira parfaitement.

- Enchanté Monsieur Inuzuka.

- Moi de même cher jeune fille. Kiba ? Va t'habiller, je vous invite manger dans un super restau !

Bon... C'est rapé pour cette fois.

**19h10**

J'ai envoyé un sms à Ino :

C'est mort pour aujourd'hui, le père de Kiba est arrivé à l'improviste.

Réponse :

Pas grave. Tu as tout ton temps. ^^

**19h13**

Ouais tout mon temps tout mon temps, n'empêche que j'aimerais le faire le plus vite possible

Vendredi 9 Mars.

**17h50**

C'est les vacances. Et je suis frustrée. Je n'ai pas pu parler à Kiba de notre relation que je voudrais plus poussée et Ino et Jiraiya-sensei sont au moins autant mécontents que moi. En une semaine je n'ai pas trouvé une seule occasion. ALORS QUE JE VIS CHEZ LUI ! Mais c'est ahurissant ! Son père est resté avec nous tout le temps et dans le train il y avait Mr Freeze. En cours impossible et pendant les pauses, il est toujours entouré de sa troupe.

Nous allons tous prendre un verre chez Ichikaru pour fêter les vacances. Comme mon contrat avec Mr Freeze s'arrête aujourd'hui, c'est le bon timing. Même si toutes mes amies sont au courant de la supercherie (merci Ino). Toute la troupe était au complet : Tenten, Temari, Ino, Sakura et moi. Et les garçons. (Tous les citer, c'est vraiment chiant.) Je me suis mise le plus loin possible de Gaara et de Sai. Juste histoire de prendre des précautions.

**18h00**

Les garçons sont partis dans une grande conversations. Les vacances.

- Hey les mecs ! J'ai une idée sensationnelle !

- Non Naruto, on avait dit quoi à propos de tes idées sensationnelles ? Dis le à Sai-kun.

- Que je devais plus en avoir.

- Exact ! Tu as bien appris la leçon.

- Nen mais ça va faire un quart d'heure qu'on tourne en rond ! S'est exclamé Kankuro. Les filles, vous auriez une idée ?

- On peut faire des visites au musée ?

Nous avons tous rit. Mais elle était vraiment sérieuse.

- Y'a qu'une intello comme toi pour avoir des idée aussi mortellement ennuyeuses Sakura.

- NON SAI ! Sakura-chan à la fougue de la jeunesse !

- On pourrait aller au parc d'attraction ?

Ino a toujours de bonne idée. Nen mais c'est vrai, si quelqu'un s'ennuie, elle saura lui proposer tout un programme d'activités diverses et variées. Son idée fut acclamée par un tonnerre d'acclamation.

- Ino t'assures !

- Merci Naruto. Mais par contre quel jour ce sera ?

Je regardais un peu le groupe et vis que Kiba avait disparut. Je demandais à Radio-Saku o il était.

- Il est parti aux toilettes y'a quelques secondes.

- Okay merci.

C'était ma chance ! Bon, je vais quand même attendre qu'il sorte.

**18h10**

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai... MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

Je suis sortie en courant de chez Ichiraku. J'ai pris mes affaires rapidement et je me suis précipitée vers la sortie. Kankuro m'a agrippé la manche au vol.

- Ca va Hinata ?

- Hm.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

- Peux-tu me lâcher Kankuro ?

Il s'est exécuté en fronçant les sourcils.

**18h15**

J'ai trouvé un coin à l'ombre et je me suis recroquevillée.

- Hina-chi ?

Ino se précipita vers moi.

- Hina-chi ça va ?

- Noooooooooooooooooooooon

Je me suis piteusement effondrée dans les bras de ma meilleure amie qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

Le mieux est de reprendre point par point.

1- Ayame est la fille d'Ichiraku.

2- Kiba était assez contrarié par le fait qu'ils se soient séparé.

3- Ayame et Kiba se sont croisé alors que ce dernier allait aux toilettes.

4- Ils n'ont pas résisté à l'appel des sens.

5- Kiba à plaqué Ayame contre le mur des chiottes

6- Ils se sont bécotés à mort.

7- Ichiraku est arrivé.

8- Kiba à dégusté. Ayame essayait d'empêcher son père de tuer l'Inuzuka.

9- Kiba à dit qu'il aimait Ayame et qu'elle n'était pas une passade. Le père et moi sommes restés bouche bée

10-Je me suis barrée en courant pour éviter d'ébouillanter Ayame à l'aide de ramens brûlants.

Et voilà, j'échoue pathétiquement, lamentablement, stupidement, dans la rue o vu l'odeur, un chien est venu faire un truc pas net, à chialer comme un héroïne de drama coréen dans les bras d'une Ino embêtée par la tournure de l'histoire.

**18h25**

Après une bonne crise de larmes, Ino et moi sommes retournés chez Ichiraku. Temari m'accosta à mon premier pas dans l'échoppe.

- Hey Hina ! Ca te dit de venir quelques jours chez moi?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour les vacances bien entendu. Tu vas pas rester tout le temps chez Kiba ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point vivre avec des mecs c'est insupportable.

- Les mecs t'emmerdent Temari, lui répliqua sont frère cadet.

- Nen mais c'est vrai Kanky ! A part jouer à la Xbox, y'a rien d'interessant à faire avec vous.

- M'appelle pas avec ce surnom débile !

- Oh ! Il a un problème avec son petit nom le petit Kanky d'amour ? Demanda Sai d'un air niais, tu es complexé ? Raconte moi tous tes malheurs !

- Rooooh, c'est vrai, raconte nous ta vie Kanky. Tu es tourmenté ? Tata Tenten est là pour toi. Si tu veux une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

- Mais allez vous faire foutre bande de larves !

Tenten et Sai continuèrent à tourmenter le petit Kanky, quand je vis Kiba revenir.

- Hinata ? On y va ? Ma mère va venir nous chercher chez mon père dans une heure à peu près.

- Ouais, on y va.

- Hey ! Hinata-chan ! Alors, tu viendras chez moi?

- Heu... O...oui Temari.

- Okay ! Sensas, je t'appelle.

- Ok.

Nous avons dit au revoir à nos amis et nous sommes parti à la gare.

_Dans le train_

**18h40**

- Hinata ?

- Hm ?

- Tu me fais la tronche ?

- Hm.

- Hm oui ou hm non ?

- Non.

- Okay, okay. J'ai fais quoi pour que tu sois remontée alors ?

- Rien.

- Me dis pas rien ! Raconte !

- Rien, Inubaka !

- Putain ! Mais me fais pas chier dis moi.

- Rien ! Rien du tout ! T'as pas été allé bécoter Ayame-la-salope dans un coin PAS DU TOUT !

Des passagers m'ont regardé d'un air choquée. Mais j'étais trop énervée pour m'en soucier. Kiba lui, à recommencer à chuchoter.

- Attends, tu nous a espionné ?

- Non ! Vous m'avez imposé cette vision d'horreur !

- Et c'est CA qui te met en rogne ? T'es jalouse ?

- OUI !

Il a ouvert de grands yeux et s'est approché de moi.

- T'es jalouse ?

- T'as très bien entendu

- Oui j'ai entendu ! C'est juste que je comprends pas.

- Y'a rien à comprendre !

- Mouais. Mais tu... depuis quand ?

- Une...une se..semaine environ.

- Ah okay... Depuis qu'on s'est embrassé quoi ?

- Hm.

- C'est là que tu as eu le déclic ?

- Et si on arrêtais d'en parler ?

Mon visage était tellement rouge, qu'une vielle femme me regardais comme si j'allais exploser.

- Ouais. T'as raison. Parler ça sert à rien.

Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a déposé un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Tout petit, tout léger. Je suis devenue rouge tomate et il s'est gratté l'arrière du crâne.

- Désolée, mais je veux donner une chance à Ayame

Je lui ai administré une gifle bruyante. J'entendis la petite vielle qui me regardais tout à l'heure sortir un " Bien fait ! Graine de mufle ! " a Kiba. Ce dernier à froncé les sourcils d'un air contrarié mais n'a rien dit de tout le reste du trajet.

* * *

Voili voilou! Bon désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre mais je viens de rentrer de vacances ^^ donc... Oui c'est vrai ce n'est pas une excuse T_T enfin bref! Avec la rentrée qui arrive à grands pas de géants verts, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de poster un chapitre rapidement. Mais j'essaierais! au pire vous aurez le chapitre pendant les vacances d'Octobre ^^.

Bisous! (s'enfuit en courant pour éviter les lecteurs furieux)

**Réponses aux reviews**:

Aphidas du Phoenix :

Alors non! Meg Cabot n'est pas ma muse, si je devais en avoir une (j'en ai une) ce serais Louise Rennison, un auteur que je te conseille fortement d'ailleurs, j'ai lu pas mal de ses bouquins et ils m'ont tous fait mourir de rire. J'espère que la suit t'auras plue ^^

desirata-girl :

Kiba est taillé comme une divinité grecque! Et c'est pas que Hinata qui le pense c'est une vérité absolue! On conjugue Kiba est sexy au présent de vérité générale! (mode hystérique on) Car KIBA SERA A JAMAIS UN DES SEX SYMBOLS LES PLUS SEXY DE LA TERRE! (mode hystérique off) mais passons ^^ J'ai eu peur que l'on trouve l'évolution des sentiments d'Hinata trop rapide mais je suis heureuse que ce ne sois pas le cas ^^.

J'ai dis que Hinata et Naruto allaient PEUT ETRE sortir ensemble ce n'est pas sur. Surtout qu'on s'approche des derniers chapitre de cette fic donc ^^. Après, savoir si oui ou non Kiba et Hinata finiront ensemble... Je ne le sais même pas moi-même -'MOUHAHAHA JE SUIS TELLEMENT MACHIAVELIQUE.

Kiba : Ouais enfin t'es plutôt indécise sur la fin.

Nyaouw: Kiba-kun d'amour pourquoi es-tu si cruel?

Kiba (tenant le chapitre 9 dans ses mains si grandes sensuelles et gracieuses) : Tu me fais passer pour une grosse loque dans ce foutu chapitre!

Nyaouw : Objectivement je pense que ça donne du piment à l'histoire! C'est pas comme si tu l'étais vraiment, non toi tu es si beau... Si grand si fort si craquant...

Kiba : Attends... Tu me fais peur là...

Nyaouw : Pourquoi ça?

Kiba : Parce que tu viens de m'attacher sur une chaise et que tu tiens une cravache derrière ton dos!

Nyaouw (avec un sourire sadique) : Appelle moi maîtresse ^^

Kiba : 

(le reste de cette scène à été coupé pour préserver les plus jeunes)

J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu ^^

Antwind :

Non non Sasuke n'aime pas Hinata mais il se sert d'elle c'est largement plus plausible. (et elle se sert de lui aussi par la même occasion ^^)

Et ouais et ouais... Ces surnom assurent!

Et puis à ce propos :

Nyaouw : Hinata! HINATA ramène tes fesses ici!

Hinata : Quoi encore?

Nyaouw : Begaye.

Hinata: Gné?

Nyaouw (armée d'un gourdin) : BE-GA-YE...

Hinata : P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pou-ou-ou-ou-quoi ?

Nyaouw : Antwind veux que tu bégaye et j'ai pas envie de perdre un lecteur alors tu bégayes tu t'excuses et tu vas nous faire du thé tout de suite.

Hinata : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN JE S-S-SUIS P-P-AS UNE ESCLAVE.

Nyaouw : BIEN SUR QUE SI! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ne me tue pas ne me tue pas! J'incorporerais des scène d'humour! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais ne me tue pas! J'ai pas encore acheté le poster de Kiba moitié nu en taille réelle! Je PEUX PAS MOURIR PAS MAINTENANT!

Marina Keade Elric-Yuy :

Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ^^

Lameringue : 

Hé hé... J'avoue que je l'envie T_T c'est pas à moi que ça arriverais T_T! JE SUIS JALOUSEUUUUUUUUUUUH!

Ahem... Enfin, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^^


	10. Chapter 9

_En rentrant à l'appartement._

**19h00**

J'ai royalement ignoré l'Inubaka pendant que l'on rentrait à l'appartement. Nous avons fais nos valises et avons attendu que la mère de Kiba vienne nous chercher.

- Alors, t'es décidée à me parler ?

- Non.

- Putain Hinata, tu veux que je te dises quoi ? Je suis désolé ! Excuse moi ! Pardon !

- Hm.

- Tu vas pas m'ignorer toute la soirée !

- Non ! J'ai prévu de t'ignorer toute ma vie !

Il à soupiré et nous avons vu la voiture de sa mère se pointer devant l'immeuble.

**19h25**

La mère de Kiba m'a logée dans l'ancienne chambre d'Hana. Trop génial ! Explications :

Elle est pourvu d'un lit deux places, d'une porte donnant sur la salle de bain, d'une télé, d'un lecteur DVD et d'un poster de Gackt ! Presque taille réelle !

**20h20**

Je me suis allongée tranquillement dans le lit d'Hana. Et j'ai mis un DVD

**00h10**

Kiba m'a réveillée. Je m'étais endormie devant un anime inconnu au bataillon mais horriblement soporifique.

- Bon je sais que tu me fais la tronche, mais au moins, accepte ça.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un place pour notre concert.

Comme il vit que je restais intriguée il m'a dit :

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai et moi avons créé notre groupe.

- Je sais ! Mais Shikamaru et Sai ? Je croyais que il y avait Mr Freeze dedans.

- Qui ça ?

- Sasuke.

- Mr Freeze ?

Il a explosé de rire.

- Bien trouvé le surnom ! Et non, il n'en fait pas parti.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant ça aurait été dans l'ordre des choses, vu que vous traînez toujours ensemble et qu'avec Sai moins.

- On voit que tu t'intéresse à Sai. Il est toujours fourré avec nous ou alors avec Gaara.

- Ca, je l'avais remarqué.

- Ok. Tu viendras ?

- Je sais pas.

J'avais quand même encore la rage a propos du gros vent qu'il m'avait foutu. Aller à son concert serais quand même une sorte d'humiliation.

- Viens s'il te plait. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là.

Palpitations cardiaques. Quel connard.

- Non ! Arrête !

- Hein ?

- Nen mais attend, je t'en veux toujours d'avoir préféré te mettre avec Ayame ! Si elle est là je viens pas !

- Ben… Justement. Elle va venir.

- Ce sera sans moi ! Je suis catégorique ! C'es l'humiliation du siècle ça.

- J'ai pas dit que je la préférais à toi. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? T'as bien dis à son père que tu l'aimais.

- Quand on me pointe un couteau de cuisine sous la gorge, je peux te dire que je tombe même amoureux de Lee !

- Alors ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que j'hésite.

- Hein ?

- Oui mais comprend moi ! A la base t'es ma meilleure amie, je te considère comme ma petite sœur ! Enfin, à la base ! Et puis je t'ai toujours protégée des salauds qui voulait profiter de toi ! Là, on va dire que la façon dont je pense à toi est pas vraiment celle d'un frère pour sa sœur ! Donc je te protège de moi si on peut dire !

- Mais je veux pas que tu me protège de toi ! Je veux que tu profites de moi là !

Il est resté bouche bée. Je me suis jetée sur lui et j'ai plaqué mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et puis tout à coup m'a poussée.

- Non, non, non ! Je suis pas Kankuro je peux pas faire ça !

- Pff ! Kankuro lui au moins se comporte comme un vrai mec !

Il est sortit en grommelant.

Samedi 10 Mars

**10h40**

Je suis entrée dans la salle de bain et me suis déshabillée. J'ai enroulé une serviette autour de moi et suis allée me brosser les dents. C'est à ce moment là que cet imbécile d'Inuzuka est entré dans la pièce. Sans regarder si il y avait quelqu'un, il s'est déshabillé tranquillement. J'ai senti la température de mon corps s'élever de 10 degré et ma brosse à dent est tombée de ma bouche. Kiba s'est retourné, la tête dans le baba. Quand il m'a vue, son visage à arboré un air choqué. Il m'a regardé, puis à baissé les yeux pour voir si reste de son intimité était couvert (Non il ne l'était pas) et ce deux fois de suite avant de bien comprendre qu'il était nu comme un ver devant une fille seulement vêtue d'un serviette. Il a poussé un cri de pucelle effarouchée avant de prendre tout ses habits et de partir rapidement dans sa chambre.

**10h45**

Par le slip kangourou de tout les Kamis. C'est définitif, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir chez mon ami Kiba.

**10h46**

Et je n'en suis pas déçue.

_Chez Temari_

**11h30**

J'ai tout raconté à Temari et à Ino (a part l'épisode de la salle de bains). Elles sont outrées par l'attitude de Kiba. Temari à même proposé de lui casser la gueule. J'ai gentiment décliné l'offre.

- Nen mais je déconne pas ! Comment ça il hésite ?

- Il faut le comprendre Tema-chan, c'est difficile de choisir.

- Ino la ferme, je disais donc, je comprends pas comment il peut te dire non alors qu'Ayame est une petite garce.

- Tema-chan, ton jugement n'est pas objectif.

- Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas objectif Ino, mais le problème c'est que toi t'es trop objective.

- Il se passe quoi ici ?

J'ai juste eu le temps de dire « ouf » que Gaara, Kankuro et Sai se sont incrustés à notre réunion de chromosomes XX. Temari leur a expliqué l'histoire en traitant au passage Kiba de : (je cite) connard, enflure, bâtard, salopard et d'autres gentillesses du genre.

A la fin du récit, Kankuro à dit

- Hey les mecs venez on tue Kiba ?

Sai s'est levé d'un coup et à hurlé

- Qu'on le pende haut et court !

Ino s'est tordue de rire.

- Pourquoi ?

Kankuro a fait une révérence à mon amie,

- Car, très chère Ino-chan, quand on trouve une jeune demoiselle qui vous offre son cœur, surtout quand c'est une demoiselle que vous aimez de toute votre âme, et qui a des seins comme ceux d'Hina-chan, on accepte sans rechigner

- Nen mais Kiba est un débile ! C'est vrai, qui pourrait dire non à la poitrine d'Hina…

Temari ne lui laissa pas à Sai le temps de finir et lui balança un oreiller dans la tête. Ino cogita deux secondes et hurla qu'elle avait trouvée une idée grandiose. Nous avons tous demandé à la blonde de s'expliquer :

- Comme vous le savez, Kiba est un grand jaloux.

« Oui » général.

- Je propose que l'on joue sur ce dernier détail.

« C'est à dire ? » général.

- On trouve à Hina-chi un cavalier pour le concert des Sunny Place et elle fera comme si elle se laissait draguer par l'homme en question.

- Ouais, en gros il faut trouver à Hinata un pion pour la soirée. Un bouche-trou quoi, il faut qu'elle se serve de lui.

- Exactement Sai. Mais mon plan serait parfait si le pion était lui aussi un complice d'Hina-chi.

Les garçons se sont dévisagés longuement puis ont délibéré. Gaara se proposa

- Ce sera moi.

- Heu… Pourquoi ? Demandais-je

- Connaissant Kankuro, pendant le concert il sera en train de draguer à droite à gauche. Sai, pas assez crédible, donc moi.

- Okay.

- Mais frérot, depuis quand tu sais user de tes charmes sur les femmes ?

- Depuis longtemps Temari. Juste que je suis plus discret que d'autres.

Il regarda son grand frère d'un air accusateur. Temari se leva et pointa un doigt sur son petit frère.

- Montre nous tout ça !

- Sur qui ?

- Hinata voyons, c'est la principale intéressée !

Note : Ne pas oublier de tuer Temari. Mais d'un coté, c'est plutôt bien, d'un point de vue purement technique bien entendu ! Il faut que je sache comment mon complice charme les demoiselles ! Ne croyez pas que j'y prendrais goût.

- Non.

Vive Gaara !

- Pourquoi ?

- On va bien assez flirter samedi prochain au concert. Pas la peine.

- Hey attendez ! Attendez ! J'ai toujours pas dis que j'acceptais ce plan bizarre !

Ils se sont tous tournés vers moi. Sai à donné un coup de coude à Gaara et ce dernier à acquiescé. Il s'est jeté sur moi tel un tigre sur sa proie et m'a collée au mur. Il à enserré ma taille et s'est approché de moi. Kami-sama, sans l'Inubaka qui régnait en main de maître dans mes pensée, je me serais jeté sur Gaara et aurait profité de son corps encore et encore… Mais, TAIS TOI LIBIDO ! Donc, je disais. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a dit à l'oreille d'une voix suave : « Accepte. Je serais ton jouet pour toute la soirée ». Autant vous dire que ma température corporelle atteignait des sommets et que mon visage était plus proche de celui d'une tomate atteinte de rougeole que de celui d'un humain. Il s'est écarté à regardé Sai et Kankuro et les trois garçons se sont esclaffés. Temari et Ino se sont joint à la marrade. Je restait comme deux ronds de flan.

- Ha ha ha Hina-chi ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

Je les déteste… TOUS !

Dimanche 11 Mars.

**20h10**

Pendant le repas, j'ai demandé à la mère de Kiba si je pouvais dormir chez Temari à partir de lundi.

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Normalement, samedi.

- Oh ! Tu vas au concert de Kiba et de son groupe ?

- Oui.

- Hey ! Hinata tu as remarqué un truc ? Le nom du groupe.

- Oui ?

- C'est bien « Zunny Place » ?

- « Sunny Place » maman! S'est offusqué le fils Inuzuka

- On s'en moque Kiba! Je disais donc Sunny Place, ça veut dire lieu ensoleillé non ? Tu me suis jusque là ?

- Oui.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

- Et bien, lieu ensoleillé, ce n'est pas exactement la signification de ton prénom ?

Je me suis retourné vers Kiba un sourcil relevé (et avec des palpitations cardiaques de tout les diables). L'Inubaka était rouge et regardait ses ramens d'un air très intéressé.

- Tu le savais Kiba ?

- De..dede quoi ?

- Bien sur qu'il le savait Hinata-chan, il n'aurait pas cet air stupide et coupable qu'il tient tout droit de son père le froussard sinon.

Kiba s'est levé de table prétextant un mal de ventre et est parti la queue entre les jambes, Akamaru sur ses talons. La mère de Kiba à commencé à rire et s'est tournée vers moi.

- Mais dis-moi Hinata-chan, il te plait mon fils ?

Comment avouer à la mère de Kiba qui était un peu une sorte de deuxième mère pour moi que je fantasmais depuis quelques temps sur son fils ? (que en toute logique, je devais considérer comme un frère.)

- Parce que si c'est le cas, agis s'il te plait, je déteste sa copine, elle est bête, vulgaire et elle me sort par les yeux

- Mais votre fils ne me-me-me p-p-p-p-lait a-a-a-a-a-bsolum-m-m-ment pas !

- Hinata. M'a t'elle dit en posant ses baguettes sur le coté de son assiette Ne me prends pas pour une quiche. Ta chambre est à coté de la mienne et les cloisons sont minces.

- Kami-sama.

- Ca, tu peux le dire, j'entends absolument tout.

La honte totale.

Mardi 13 Mars

**21h20**

Kiba me manque. Je sais pas comment je suis arrivée là. Mais franchement, il me manque. Pas que je m'ennuie avec Temari mais voilà.

**21h22**

Kiba au moins ne me pique pas ma pince à épiler.

**21h30**

Daifuku-san est triste lui aussi. Akamaru lui manque et Shukaku le chat de Gaara est un sale flemmard. C'est accablant. Le pauvre chou n'a même pas marqué un territoire depuis qu'on est allés chez Temari.

**21h31**

C'est tout de même flippant avouons le !

Vendredi 14 Mars

**17h50**

Concert J-1.

Temari et moi faisons quelques petits essayages pour la grande soirée. J'ai essayé de donner un peu de volume à mes cheveux avec le fer à friser de Temari. Juste pour essayer.

**18h08**

Ma soi-disant amie m'a abandonnée chez elle pour rejoindre (juste cinq minutes d'après elle) son flemmard préféré. J'ai fini de me faire friser les cheveux. Quelle horreur…

**18h10**

Kankuro entre dans la chambre.

- Hina-chan, je vais chercher des sodas au combini , tu veux quel… Oh Putain ! T'as fais quoi avec tes cheveux? Tu t'es pris un coup de jus ?

**18h12**

C'est décidé je vais laisser mes cheveux au naturel ? C'est beaucoup mieux.

Samedi 15 Mars

_Jour du concert_

**12h30**

Je me suis réveillée assez tôt. Oui, par rapport aux autres jours je me suis levée en avance. Enfin bref, je suis descendu prendre mon petit-déjeuner (en l'absence de Temari. Bien sur miss Je-ne-suis-pas-blonde-mais-châtain-clair à passé la nuit avec son sale ronfleur) dans la cuisine où j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer le fameux trio de garçons très dynamique.

Quand il m'a vu arriver, Sai s'est précipité vers moi et m'a tendu un bol de riz en disant, « le petit déjeuner de mademoiselle est avancé ! » Kankuro s'est esclaffé et Gaara à esquissé un sourire. Je ne vois pas ce qui était drôle dans cette action. Mais passons, je me suis assise avec eux. Gaara (à voir sa tête) venait lui aussi de se réveiller et mangeait du natto(1) d'un air exténué. Je lui ai donc demandé confirmation.

- Rectification, ILS viennent de me réveiller.

- Et c'est connu, quand Gaara-kun se réveille, il est d'une humeur de chacal.

- Ta gueule Sai, quand on rentre comme un dingue dans la chambre en tapant sur une casserole, comment tu veux que je sois de bonne humeur ?

- Rhooo, mais je voulais voir tes beaux yeux turquooooiiiiiise, mon petit Gaaranounet !

Gaara lui jeta son bol dans la face, mais le manqua de peu.

- Esquivé ! Tu t'empâte mon amour !

- Ta gueule connard !

Le roux s'est rué sauvagement sur son ami qui a décampé presto. Kankuro mort de rire s'est tourné vers moi et m'a dit hilare :

- T'as vu, Gaara s'est jeté comme un fauve sur Sai, qui voyant que les carottes étaient cuites a détalé comme un lapin.

J'ai explosé de rire

_Soir du concert_

**20h45**

J'ai cherché Gaara partout dans la maison. Le concert commence dans un quart d'heure et mon pion consentant n'est même pas là !

**20h50**

Après quelques minutes de recherches, (Sai et Kankuro s'étant joint à moi entre-temps) j'ai trouvé mon pion en train de dormir dans un placard. (ne me demandez même pas ce qu'il foutait ici)

- GAARA !

Il s'est réveillé en sursaut :

- HEIN ?

Sai s'est avancé :

- Debout, belle endormie, tu vas rater le bal de ta vie.

- Va te faire foutre Sai.

Il s'est extirpé du placard en se craquant douloureusement les vertèbres.

- Je vous hais, vous le savez ça ?

- Moi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur belle endormie !

Gaara s'est jeté sur Sai et l'a poursuivit dans la maison.

**23h00**

Okay, il n'y a pas à dire, les Sunny Place assurent. Je ne dis pas ça car Kiba est une bombe sexuelle qui chante comme un dieu, mais vraiment car c'est la vérité ! Pendant l'entracte, Ayame s'est jetée sur Kiba et lui à dit qu'il était FA-BU-LEUX. Il lui a fait un sourire niais et ils se sont bécotés. Yeurk !

**23h05**

J'ai harponné Gaara et lui ai dis :

- Bon joues ton rôle Don Juan !

- Pourquoi ?

J'ai fais pivoter sa tête dans la direction de Kiba et d'Ayame.

- Reçu cinq sur cinq !

Il m'a poussée vers Kiba et l'autre pouffiasse et m'a ordonné de faire la femme blessée. Ordre auquel j'ai bien sûr obéit (sans trop de difficulté il faut l'avouer). J'ai tiré une tête de six pieds de longs et j'ai baissé la tête d'un air déprimé. Ca n'a pas manqué, Kiba m'a aperçut et à commencé à bouger vers moi. Mais Gaara (je suis maintenant une membre de son fan club. Il faut avouer que ce mec assure !) l'a pris de vitesse et m'a attrapé le bras. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a relevée la tête en me demandant d'un air grave si j'allais bien.

J'ai eu du mal à me retenir de rire. J'ai fais non de la tête et il m'a tiré à l'extérieur de la salle.

- Bien joué, mais on fais quoi maintenant.

- Chut ! Attends, ce couillon va arriver.

Gaara est un génie. Kiba est survenu assez rapidement et s'est approché de nous. Entre-temps, le rouquin m'avait collée contre un mur et me caressait les cheveux d'un air sensuel. Il se pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, mais il tenait bon. J'ai passé une main sur son bras et l'ai remontée sur sa joue. Nous, nous sommes approchés de plus en plus, et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Kiba a surgit d'un coup et s'est jeté sur Gaara. Le pauvre pion consentant s'est retrouvé au sol sans pouvoir se retenir de rire. Il a laissé échappé un ricanement grave et s'est relevé rieur.

- Je vois pas ce qui te fais rire connard !

Gaara s'est marré de plus belle.

- Quoi ?

Kiba s'est tourné vers moi incrédule. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps et j'ai explosé de rire. L'Inuzuka, plutôt lucide, s'est rendu compte de toute la mascarade et s'en est allé en pestant. Je l'ai rattrapé rapidement.

- Fous moi la paix !

- Kiba ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- Tu réagirais comment si on jouait avec tes sentiment toi ?

- Mais je joue pas avec tes sentiments.

- Bien sûr que si !

- C'est toi qui joue avec moi ! Tu me fais croire que c'est possible entre nous, et tu pars avec l'autre poufiasse de bas étages !

Il s'est pincé l'arrête du nez et m'a regardé d'un air excédé.

- Je ne sais pas qui j'aime entre vous deux !

- Alors choisis merde !

- Je peux pas !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'a embrassée alors ? Pourquoi t'as appelé ton groupe comme ça ? Pourquoi t'es aussi jaloux ? Pourquoi tu m'a offert ce maudit clébard, et ne me dis pas que tu l'a trouvé dans la rue, cette race est super chère !

- Je sais pas

- Bien sur que si tu sais !

- Non !

- Si ! T'es un lâche !

- Oui je sais ! Mais comprends moi un peu !

- Et comment ? Ca te ferais quoi de voir la personne que tu aime avec une autre ?

- Hein ? Tu-tu m'aime ?

J'ai piqué le fard du siècle et le begayement à fait son come-back :

- J-j-j-je o-oui en-enfin c'est lo-logique…

- Mais tu m'avais rien dis !

- A-attends tu p-pensais que je voulais q-quoi de t-t-ta part ?

- Je sais pas moi. Oublier Naruto te trouver un copain… Ce genre de truc quoi.

- T-t-tu crois v-v-vraiment que je suis comme ça ?

- Je sais pas.

Et la…. Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah la scène romantique la plus fabuleuse de ma vie d'adolescente ! (Pour le moment bien entendu !). Ce cher Inubaka à pris mon visage entre ses mains et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes… Autant vous dire qu'à ce moment là, mes jambes ont méchamment commencé à se métamorphoser en un vulgaire tas de nouilles sautés.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Hinata.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! TROP CUTE ! IL A MEME UN PEU ROUGIT ! JE L'AIME !

Mais seul cloporte sur le tatami, trop d'émotions à la fois m'ont fait tomber à la renverse. Pour de vrai. J'avais tellement les jambes en compote que je suis piteusement tombée par terre. Si si je vous l'assure, d'ailleurs Kiba n'a rien compris à ce qui se passait. Il m'a regardé ébahis et quand je lui ai dit que je ne sentais plus mes jambes il s'est esclaffé et m'a aidé à me relever. Qu'il est choupi-trognon quand il le veux… Bon ce moment aurais pu être magique si deux petits trucs n'étaient pas venus pourrir l'ambiance.

Premier truc : Sai.

- GAAAARAAAAAAAA T'ES OU ?

Kiba s'est vite fait éloigné de moi et à fait face à son ami.

- Tiens Sai quelle bonne surprise. Tu cherches Gaara ?

- Ouais… Tu saurais pas où est passé ce foutu narcoleptique?

- Si… Il dort contre ce mur.

Effectivement, Gaara s'était endormi contre le mur d'un air vraiment peu glamour avec un petit filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Sai s'est approché et à glissé avec une douceur étonnante :

- HEY SABAKU NO GAARA !

A l'oreille de son ami.

- Keuwa!

- Hey petit con je te cherche depuis cinq bonnes minutes! Laissons les enfants se réconcillier tranquillement et si possible, il se tourne vers nous le pouce levé et clin d'œil à l'appui, pouvoir passer une nuit pleine de rebondissement !

Merci Sai…

- Fous moi la paix Sai-con…

- QUOI ! COMMENT OSES TU ME PARLER COMME CA ? MOI QUI T'AI TOUT APPRIS ?

Bon, ce dernier truc n'est pas vraiment problématique vous allez me dire ? Mais attendez de voir LA chose qui est encore plus inattendue qu'une dispute de couple entre Sai et Gaara.

Deuxième truc : La petite amie OFFICIELLE de Kiba.

- Kiba-kun ! Tu es là ?

- Hein ? Heu… oui!

- Avec… Oh ! Hinata-chan ! Tu vas bien ?

- Hm…

- Toujours aussi peu bavarde à ce que je vois.

Nen tu déconnes ! Comme si j'avais envie de taper la causette avec une cruche de ton genre !

- Hm

- Je suis désolée Hinata-chan mais je vais devoir te l'emprunter. Un petit moment.

J'ai fais les gros yeux à Kiba.

- Heu… Ayame. Ahem… Comment dire ça.

- Oui Kiba-kun.

- Tu sais nous… Enfin, toi et moi

- Oui ?

- Tu trouves pas qu'on devrait…

- Qu'on devrait ?

- … prendre un café.

- Quoi ?

Ayame et moi sur la même longueur d'ondes youhou ! Une première !

- Oui… Prendre un café juste tout les deux !

- Heu… D'accord Kiba-kun si tu le veux.

J'ai chopé Kiba-con par l'oreille.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- Nen mais attends ! tu t'attendais pas à ce que je la largues comme ça devant tout le monde ?

- Ben…

En fait l'idée ne m'était même pas passée par la tête. Oui, il faut avouer qu'une humiliation de ce genre est plutôt traumatisante pour une jeune femme.

- Bon d'accord… Tu veux combien de temps ?

- Une semaine.

- Ok

- Je te tiens au courant

- Ouais t'as intérêt.

* * *

Bah voilà! Désolée pour avoir tant tardé mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot T-T! Mais, j'ai pu trouver le temps de poster ce chapitre (grâce à une grippe TRES innopinée ") C'est donc avec une narine sur deux complètement bouchée, la réserve de mouchoirs, de spray en tout genres et de RhinAdvil que j'ai pu à la sueur de mon front poster ce chapitre!

Réponses aux reviews

**Antwind: **Mais! T'as pas le droit de laisser tomber ta fic! J'ai enfin eu le temps de lire le chapitre 9! D'ailleurs tu vois que toi aussi tu trouve que Kiba irait bien en chanteur ^^. Bref, Kiba ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a. Un 95C c'est une taille RARE! Où va le monde? Et si tu veux mon avis, Hinata doit être une grosse chaudasse! Bah ouais! C'est celle qui en parle le moins qui en font le plus ;). Pour la demande de Lemon... Ca me semble plutôt difficile à faire, enfin... Je peux essayer mais je vais déjà faire les chapitres de cette fic après je verrais ^^". Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus!

**Desirata-girl: **En écrivant ce chapitre j'ai bien pensé à toi et je me suis dis que tu serais sur un petit nuage xD mais par contre je sais pas vraiment comment tu verrais le relation de Sai et Gaara. Moi je l'adore ^^ et puis j'ai décider de faire de Gaara un narcoleptique. Oui je sais c'est anti-Narutien, mais on a si peu de Gaara endormi! J'aime bien cette facette inexistante de sa personnalité! Mais sinon! N'oublions pas que le couple principal de cette fic est bel et bien Hinata/Kiba! Comment tu trouve leur avancement? J'ai peur qu'il soit un peu bizarre =S. Merci pour la review et bisous ^^!

**Pureza: **Je t'interdis de lire ma fic si tu ose dire ça! KIBA APPARTIENT A TOUTE LA GENTE FEMININE DE CETTE PLANETE! ;). C'est vrai franchement! Un canon comme ça, il faut obligatoirement le partager non? J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu ^^ bisous et merci pour la review.

**MagdaxXx: **Je dois dire que c'est grâce à ta review que je me suis motivée et ai posté ce chapitre je me suis décidée à te faire plaisir ^^. Merci! En espérant que la suite t'ai plu ^^


	11. Chapter 10

Dimanche 16 Mars

_Fin du concert_

**00h00**

J'ai demandé à Kiba de bien vouloir faire des excuses à sa mère de ma part et que je resterais chez Temari jusqu'à demain.

Enfin, j'irais chez Temari sans qu'elle y soit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle passe son temps chez sa feignasse d'amour. C'est hallucinant tout de même ! Mais bon le bon coté de la chose c'est que j'ai sa chambre pour moi toute seule et que les garçons me tiennent compagnie. C'est d'ailleurs une compagnie très bruyante mais au moins ça passe le temps.

**00h02**

En allant me brosser les dents, suis fatidiquement tombée sur Kankuro complètement (me demandez pas comment) bourré en train de chanter It's raining men en se tapant sur les fesses. C'est quelque chose d'absolument hilarant.

**00h04**

Sai à mis la stéréo à fond et est en train de filmer Kankuro qui enchaîne plusieurs danse de suite.

**00h10**

Sai alterne les musiques de plus en plus rapidement. Kankuro ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

**00h15**

Kankuro s'est écroulé sur le corps inanimé de son frère Gaara. En fait il à simplement trébuché dessus. Sai et moi nous sommes morts de rire sur le canapé. Kankuro vexé est allé se coucher suivi de Gaara.

**13h00**

Me suis réveillée sous les coups de langue de Daifuku-san. C'est pas juste, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Koji Seto qui me réveille avec de douces caresses. Un peu comme dans le rêve que j'était en train de faire.

**13h10**

Nen mais franchement c'était un rêve génial ! J'était dans ma chambre endormie sur mon lit et Koji Seto allait presque me faire me réveiller d'un sommeil provoqué par ma marâtre la méchante prof de chimie quand Kiba cet être inutile (je le pense SINCEREMENT dans cette partie du rêve) à débarqué en hurlant NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! A envoyé Koji-chan dans le décor et s'est mis à me lécher tout le visage.

**13h13**

Horreur ! Je viens de faire le rapprochement entre la fin de mon rêve et mon réveil. C'est atroce d'assimiler Kiba à Daifuku-san.

**13h14**

C'est vrai… Objectivement Daifuku-san est trente fois plus craquant que Kiba voyons !

**13h20**

Suis partie me doucher. Le temps de revenir et cet abruti de Sai avait lu la partie de mon journal la plus compromettante. Oui, celle où il était question de Kiba et Daifuku-san… Il m'a dit qu'à son avis j'avais fait le rapprochement rapport à l'odeur.

**13h23**

Kiba sent très bon.

**13h24**

Bon y'a des jours où il sent sévèrement le chien mais c'est dur de vivre dans un chenil sans sentir le chien !

**13h25**

On à tous des jours avec des jours sans… Sans sex-appeal je parle !

**13h26**

Mais Kiba est quand même sexy 95% du temps.

**13h27**

Bon d'accord, 80%

**13h28**

OK OK ! 70% et c'est MON DERNIER MOT !

**13h30**

On va dire 65%. Le reste du temps il est seulement craquant.

**15h00**

Effusion de cris ! J'ai annoncé mon départ imminent de chez Temari provoquant les hurlement de Kankuro. D'après lui, un soutif 95C dans une maison à 75% remplie de mâle est une nécessité. Il faut que je trouve des amis moins fous.

**15h30**

Je viens de rentrer chez Kiba et cet abruti n'est même pas là. Pour la peine, je vais sortir et me faire draguer par pleins de mecs !

**15h35**

Bon d'accord, c'est physiquement impossible. Je vais aller acheter à boire au combini pas loin alors.

**15h50**

Kiba est rentré quelques minutes après moi dans la boutique. Il m'a sourit rapidement et s'est payé un thé vert frais. Très gentlemanement, il à proposé de payer ma boisson.

**16h20**

POURQUOI ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de trucs ? Explications :

J'étais en train de choisir une limonade dans le distributeur quand Kiba m'a gentiment demandé de bouger mon gras. C'est alors qu'un gars mesurant deux mètres sur deux mètres m'a mis une main aux fesses en me susurrant d'une voix atrocement anti-fantasmatique que mon petit copain était un rustre et que je devrais venir m'amuser avec lui. C'est alors que prenant mon courage à deux mains j'ai asséné une gifle à gros balèze et ai couru comme un folle derrière Kiba qui s'est rué sur le cube-humain et l'a frappé. Face à ce bétail le pauvre Kiba semblait tellement ridicule que j'en ai eu pitié. Le géant lui à foutu une grosse beigne en plein dans l'œil (à ce moment là ce fut plus fort que moi mais je ne me suis pas retenue de crier « 100 points ! ») et puis il est parti. Accourant vers Kiba j'ai pu voir qu'en plus d'être passablement irrité contre ma petite personne, il avait le contour de l'œil tout rouge. On est rentré à la maison, je l'ai fait s'asseoir puis j'ai sorti du congélateur un paquet de petit pois surgelés et lui ai donné.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Pour mettre sur ton œil béta !

- J'avais compris mais c'est pas plutôt un steak ou un truc comme ça qu'il faut mettre ?

- Pourquoi, c'est plus viril que des petits pois le steak ?

Il a ronchonné et a mis le paquet sur son œil

**16h25**

Je me demande si cet épisode à heurté la fiertéde mon petit Kiba…

**16h30**

- Dis Kiba ? Ta virilité à été atteinte ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles baka-baka-chi ?

- T'être fait frappé devant la femme que tu aimes doit être assez humiliant non ? Donc est-ce que ta fierté en à pris un coup ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Le fait que tu me le rappelle me blesse plus que si tu avais eu l'obligeance de la fermer.

- Roh ! Fait pas ta boudeuse !

- Hinata tais toi un peu !

- Il râle le petit Inubaka ? Il va faire une grosse colère ?

- TU FAIS CHIER !

- Ah ! Voilà ! Ca c'est le Kiba que je connais !

Il à enlevé le paquet de petit pois de son œil m'a regardé la bouche ouverte l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose et à soupiré en remettant le paquet contre son bleu.

- Hey Kiba… Je te taquine t'en fait pas… Je t'ai trouvé plutôt mignon quand tu essayais de frapper le cube-humain.

Il m'a sourit

- Merci…

Je me suis levée me dirigeant vers la chambre d'Hana. PAS DU TOUT PREPAREE A LA SUITE

- …gros nibards.

J'ai fait volte face (mes seins aussi par la même occasion) les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que la bouche (qui entre nous débordais d'insultes plus ou moins fleuries à destination de l'Inubaka)

- ESPECE DE SALE PETIT…

- Bhen quoi tu m'as cherché.

- Je…

- Attends tu vas pas me dire que j'ai plus le droit de te faire chier compte tenu de notre nouvelle situation ?

QUELLE situation ? Attendez dans QUELLE situation l'Inubaka pense que nous sommes ? Cette opinion m'intéresse étant donné qu'il sort toujours avec l'autre débile

- Quelle situation ?

- Ben tu sais bien…

- Bah non si je demande c'est que je sais pas.

- …

- …

- Je dois y aller !

- Quoi ?

- Répétition avec le groupe excuse moi !

Il est parti avec le sachet de petits-pois à toute allure. JE LE HAIS !

**17h10**

SMS d'Ino :

Demain on va au parc d'attraction de Konoha! T'as pas oublié j'espère ?

Réponse :

Si.

Je suis vraiment une amie horrible…

**17h13**

SMS d'Ino :

Je le savais -_-''… Sois là demain abrutie !

Réponse :

Merci idiote !

**17h20**

_Coup de fil chez Temari_

- Allo ? Résidence Sabaku que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Sai ?

- Ouais lui-même.

- Temari est là ?

- Non.

- Ok. Hey ! Mais t'as pas de chez toi ?

- Si… C'est les trois quart du temps chez Gaara

- Ah d'accord.

- Bon vas y Hinata, raconte moi tes malheurs avec le grand méchant Kiba

- Comment tu sais ?

- Bah il est chez nous là.

- Ah bon ? je croyais que vous deviez avoir une répèt ?

- C'est un odieux mensonge. Oui Kiba c'est Hinata. Non. Arrêtes me faire des grands signes ça me fait chier. Non t'es pas parti t'es toujours là. Non je lui dirais pas qu'on à une répèt à l'improviste. Oui je suis un connard. Tu disais Hinata ?

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur…

- Ca j'imagine.

- Vous avez reçu le SMS d'Ino ?

- Comme quoi on sortait demain ? Ouais. AH AU FAIT ! Kiba-con ! Demain sortie avec tout le monde si tu ramène ta grosse tu as signé ton arrêt de mort. PAS LA PEINE DE LEVER CE DOIGT LA !

- Sai… Tu es le meilleur.

- Je sais. Et je met un point d'honneur à l'être. Au fait pourquoi tu passerais pas ? Temari va bientôt revenir.

- Non c'est bon je préfère rester chez Kiba, j'ai déjà assez traîné chez vous

- Comme tu voudras.

SMS à Kiba :

Elle se passe bien la répèt ?

Réponse :

Va chier.

Quelle vulgarité ! Note pour moi même, construire un autel à Sai.

**17h30**

Je m'ennuie. Pas que Daifuku-san soit ennuyeux mais je m'amusais plus avec les garçons chez Temari.

**17h32**

Je n'irais pas, j'ai pas envie de croiser Kiba-le-lâche.

**17h35**

Pas question que j'y aille.

**17h40**

Je vais craquer je vais craquer…

**17h45**

Coup de fil à Ino

- Salut ma blondasse d'amour en sucre, je suis à deux doigts de craquer et d'aller rejoindre Kiba chez Temari.

- Bah pourquoi t'y va pas ?

- J'ai quand même un semblant de fierté.

Après avoir expliqué la scène de tout à l'heure à ma meilleure amie elle en est venue à la conclusion que je devrais être distante avec l'abruti canin.

- C'est à dire ? Tes idées foireuses moi je m'en méfie.

- C'est MOI qui ai des idées foireuses ? Et avec Sasuke c'est pas moi qui ai eu cette idée.

- C'est pas moi non plus c'est Sasucon.

- Mouais. Menfin, si tu es distante il va tomber dans tes bras et te supplier de le reprendre.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, j'ai fait comme ça pour avoir Neji.

- Chose dont tu ne m'as même pas parlé.

- Parce que je savais que tu allais hurler au scandale.

- Mhm…

- Fais pas la gueule !

- Je fais pas la gueule !

- A peine ! De toute façon je dois te laisser Neji va arriver.

- Ah… Ok. Je vois que tu préfère laisser tomber ta meilleure amie pour aller rejoindre un gars qui n'en vaut même pas la peine !

- Tu recommence à faire la chieuse Hina-chi !

- Mais…

- Bisous mon amour aux gros nichons !

**18h20**

Kiba vient de rentrer ! Je vais être le plus distante possible avec lui. Avec la chance que j'ai il va s'en foutre comme de l'an quarante. Rah ! Je HAIS ma vie !

**18h40**

J'ADORE MA VIE ! Je viens de passer les meilleures vingt minutes de ma vie !

A la minute où Kiba est rentré j'ai fait la distante et je me suis assise devant la télé sans rien dire. Il s'est assis à coté de moi et m'a fais un bisou sur la joue ! Ensuite il m'a prise dans ses bras et s'est excusé pour tout à l'heure. J'avais la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands écarquillés, je devais avoir l'air parfaitement stupide. Mais, je me suis tournée vers lui et il m'a embrassé ! Tout doucement ! C'était TROP TROP mignon ! Et là ! Pendant quelques minutes on à fait que de se bécoter ! J'ai adoré ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aiiiiiiiiiiimeuh ! Le fait que sa mère soi rentrée n'est même pas un problème ! Bon il est vrai que si elle était arrivé au moment où Kiba était sur moi torse nu ce serai devenu un problème. Ah bah oui ! J'ai pas raconté ! J'ai réussi à lui faire tomber le haut ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu ! Des abdos en bétons et ses bras son musclé et il est pas blanc comme un cul ! Non , non, il à une peau mâte ! En lui enlevant son T-shirt j'ai du baver comme une malade. J'aiiiime ! Tout ce que je pourrais faire avec ce corps de rêve ! C'est carrément jouissif ! Et en plus, rien que de le regarder ça pousse au fantasme ! Bref revenons à nos ramens. Quand la voiture de Tsume est arrivée dans la cours, Kiba s'est relevé rapidement et s'est assis dans un fauteuil à coté du canapé. Sa mère est arrivée et à crié à son fils d'enfiler un pull avant qu'elle lui colle son pied au train, et que ses poussées exhibitionnistes il les garderais pour sa morue d'Ayame. L'Inuzuka fils m'a jeté un regard blasé et m'a demandé son T-shirt. Tsume à ouvert des yeux ronds à rougit et est partie.

**18h50**

Je viens de relire les lignes plus haut c'est vraiment déprimant ! Je tombe dans la niaiserie c'est pathétique. Je parle bien sur des lignes sur Kiba.

**18h55**

EN PLUS ! Je viens de me rendre compte que ce sale chien ose jouer avec moi comme avec une vulgaire chaussette ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

_A table_

**19h00**

La mère de Kiba à prit la parole après quelques longues minutes de silence. Elle fut claire :

- J'espère que vous aviez au moins pensé à vous protéger.

Kiba à recraché tout son riz d'un coup et je me suis sentie rougir de la tête au pieds.

- MAMAN !

- Quoi ?

- MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU RACONTES ?

- Ne cris pas Kiba ! C'est juste que je m'inquiète !

- Y A PAS DE RAISON ! ON FAISAIT RIEN DE SPECIAL !

- Alors POURQUOI tu hurles comme un bon gros coupable ?

- JE…

- Et pourquoi Hinata à l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau ?

- …

- Et puis franchement c'est moi qui devrais avoir l'air indigné. Faire ça sur mon canapé franchement.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de ma vie.

**19h45**

Kiba est rentré dans ma chambre sans frapper. Je l'ai royalement ignoré.

- Hey Hinata, désolée pour ma mère.

- Hm.

- Tu fais la tronche ?

- Hm.

- Putain ! Si je voulais parler dans le vide j'aurais appelé Sasuke !

- …

- Pff ! Laisse tomber !

Il s'est barré sans plus de cérémonie. Je doute de l'effet du mode distant.

**20h00**

Kiba viens de rentrer dans ma chambre (encore) comme une brute épaisse. J'ai sursauté comme un biche effarouchée.

- Bon qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai tourné et retourné le problème dans ma tête, et je vois vraiment pas POURQUOI tu me snobbe encore !

- Cherche bien… Qui sais tu vas trouver. Peut être.

- Rah ! C'est parce que je suis toujours avec Ayame ?

- …

- C'est pour ça avoue !

- Non pas spécialement. Mais c'est un problème effectivement.

(Ma façon de parler m'énerve vraiment là…)

- Bah tu seras heureuse de savoir que je vais la quitter Mardi normalement. On a rendez-vous.

- C'est vrai ? Ou tu te fous encore de moi ?

- Pourquoi encore ? Et oui c'est vrai.

- Ok.

- PUTAIN !

Il est parti en claquant la porte.

**20h10**

Me suis incrustée dans la chambre de Kiba. Il était en train de dormir. J'ai bien crut que j'allais le violer. Voir ce corps parfait à ma merci… BREF ! Il était endormi. Je me suis approchée de lui et je me suis allongée à côté. J'ai commencé à jouer avec ses cheveux et je lui ai caressé la joue. Il à grommelé.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Te dire que c'est génial.

- Hein ?

Il s'est complètement retourné vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Mardi on sera ensemble. Pas vrai ?

- Heu… Je… Enfin C-C'est pas, pas vraiment sûr.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Imagine ça capote et j'arrive pas à la quitter.

- QUOI ?

- Bah… C'est possible non ?

- Non.

- Ok.

- Explique en quoi ça pourrait capoter. T'as que trois mots à dire je te rappelle.

- Mouais…

Je l'ai embrassé et je me suis levée. Il m'a retenue ()

- Tu veux bien ?

- Quoi ?

- Dormir avec moi ce soir ?

- Heu… Je… O-Oui.

- Alors approche.

Kiba m'a tirée vers lui et m'a allongée à ses cotés. Il a rabattu la couverture sur moi et m'a serrée contre lui. Je nage dans un bonheur parfait.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**MagdaxXx : **Alors là c'est vraiment pas juste! J'ai souffert à cause de cette pu**** de grippe de m**** . Et en plus ce salo**** de medecin mer***** me sort: Pas de quoi fouetter un chat ce n'est qu'une grippette! (NON JE NE SUIS PAS VULGAIRE!). Enfin, bref! Merci pour la reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ;) . Et puis Gaara, il est magnifique! (pas vrai, pas vrai?) Enfin pas autant que Kiba mais il est super quand même ^^. Bisous et n'hésite pas à réenvoyer PLEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN de commentaires! ^^.

**Lameringue : **Je sais, je sais, c'est lent, c'est lent, mais j'aime faire languir mes lecteurs (mode machiavélique ON) MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! J'ADOOOOOOOOOOORE CA! (mode machiavélique OFF). Enfin Bref, c'est gentil et je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre t'as fait plaisir. Et celui là tu l'as aimé? Hein? Hein? Hein?

**Desirata-girl : **Et voui, toujours là pour faire plaisir ^^. Le personnage de la mère de Kiba est un personnage tellement peu exploité dans les fanfics que j'ai voulu rattraper le coche. On pourrait faire tellement de choses avec elle en plus! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. (BON DESOLEE JE PEU PAS TE REPONDRE PLUS VU QUE JE DOIS TRAVAILLER T_T et oui devoirs de vacances =( )

Bisous et merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^


End file.
